


Larzish [Kimetsu no Yaiba x Reader]

by ktel11



Category: kny - Fandom, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Anime, F/M, Fanfiction, Kimetsu no yaiba - Freeform, Nezuko, Romance, XReader, demon slayer - Freeform, giyu tomioka - Freeform, giyuu tomioka, inosuke, sabito - Freeform, tanjiro kamado - Freeform, x Reader, zenitsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 75,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktel11/pseuds/ktel11
Summary: (Y/N) Kamado a young cheerful girl, third to the oldest sibling, lives in a big and happy household but in that one faithful day when you accompanied your brother Tanjiro by selling charcoal in town, only the next day to find out your family to get slaughtered by demons. Your older sister Nezuko turning into one, but surprisingly shows sign of human emotion and thought. You and your brother Tanjiro promised each other to turn Nezuko to human again and avenge the loss of your family.With your sister being a demon and having lost your family. This creates a new path of adventure in your life. Creating friends and companions along your journey and battling with demons. This is the life that you never thought you'll ever have.Kimetsu no Yaiba or Demon Slayer doesn't belong to me it belongs to the awesome Koyoharu Gotouge.
Relationships: Agatsuma Zenitsu/Reader, Hashibira Inosuke & Reader, Sabito (Kimetsu no Yaiba)/Reader, Tomioka Giyuu/Reader, X Reader - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 264





	1. Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

> So, hello dear readers! I've decided to post this book in here. The chapters in here are the first draft, unedited, and full of errors.
> 
> So, if you want the edited version you can read this on quotev or wattpad.
> 
> If have an account to those then I really appreciate if you decided to support this book on there.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Have a great day!

"Father, how were you able to dance in the freezing weather when your body's so frail?" You curiously tilted your head, on his lap.

"My child I am able to do that because I know a certain breathing technique." Your father said while stroking your long black hair.

"A breathing technique?"

"A way to breath so that you won't exhaust yourself, no matter how much you move. If you master the correct way to breathe, you'll be able to dance forever too, the cold won't bother you too."

"Wow! that's like magic!" You threw your arms up in the air, a smile plastered on your lips. Magic as they say are impossible because you can't do it without a trick behind it but you yourself was always fascinated and believed that anything is possible.

"Tanjiro?"

A young boy turned toward the voice, a basket full of charcoal on his back.

"Your face is covered in soot, come over here." The woman grabs her handkerchief, she crouched and proceeded to wipe her son's face. Tanjiro standing there letting her.

"It's dangerous with all this snow. You don't have to go, you know." She said still wiping his face.

"Well, I want everyone to eat their fill on New Year's, so that's why I'm gonna sell as much charcoal as i can." Tanjiro replied causing the woman to smile. "Thank you." She finished wiping and let her hands fall to her side.

"Big Bro!" A little voice was heard from the boy running at them with a girl trailing behind him.

"Are you going to the town today?"

"I'm going with you!" the older girl blurted out with a frown on her face.

Their mother stand up, "Oh no, you're not. You can't walk fast like Tanjiro." she scolded

"Mom!" the little boy whined. "You may not." She firmly said.

"Since he can't use the cart today, he won't be able to give you a ride when you get tired." She added. This causes them to pout and frown, clearly sad that they weren't able to come with their big brother. The little boy hug his brother, the girl whined to him that she really want to go with him but to no avail he insisted that he can't make them go with him but promise them something in return, their faces lit up not sad anymore.

"Takeo, Will you chop as much as wood as you can?"

"Sure I'll do it but..." He looked to the side his eyebrows scrunched. "I was hoping we could do it together." He pouted.

Tanjiro went up to him and pet his head, "There, there." Flustered by this action he swatted his hand away from him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You're blushing Take!" His young brother tease. "Hey, you shut up!" Tanjiro just continued to pet his headhead, "There, there."

"I said cut it out!" This made the family laugh.

"Wait, Tan-nii!" A voice was heard from the distance, a silhouette of a girl running towards them.

"I wanna go with you!" A girl with long black hair tied in a bun, red yes, wearing a red yukata approach them.

"Oh (Y/N)." Your mother think for a moment.

"Please mom! I won't be a bother Tan-nii I promise, I won't slow him down either, I won't-" You went on and on ranting about not slowing him down.

"Okay, okay you can go (Y/N)." Your mother finally agree, you jump and thrust out your fist in the air. "What!? Why can (Y/N) go?!" Your younger siblings complained to your mother.

"Now, now no more complaints, your sister will be coming with Tanjiro and that's final." Your mother stated earning grunts from your younger siblings. "Come on (Y/N)." Tanjiro said while holding out his hand for you. You held his hand and said goodbye to your family.

You walked together hand in hand, Nezuko with your baby brother on her back came to your view. "Big brother, (Y/N)."

"Hey, Nezuko"

"Ne-chan!"

"I was putting Rokuta down for a nap, or he'd make a scene when you leave." Glancing down at him on her back. "He misses father a lot when he passed away." Tanjiro lightly stroke his head careful not to wake him up. "And everyone follows you wherever you go."

"Don't worry Ne-chan I'll help Tan-nii!" You gave her a close eyed smile, making her smile back warmly. "I'm sure you'll do (Y/N)." She pets your head, leaning to her touch, closing your eyes.

"See you later!" She bid goodbye.

'As you can see we don't have an easy life, but were happy. I have my family with me, but life could suddenly change like a weather, it shifts and move on.' You two walked down the snowy road. 'It's not like it always stay sunny, and its not like it always snow endlessly, And... Whenever happiness is destroyed there's always the smell of blood.'

An old women is sweeping the ground with her broom, "Well now, Tanjiro and (Y/N), I can't believe you two came down from the mountain on a day like this. You guys are such hard workers."

"You two might catch a cold you know?" She ask worried about you and your brothers health. "Don't worry, this is nothing really, were adept to this kind of weather, but thank you for your concern." You reassured her giving her a warm smile.

"My, being strong and kind is what makes you a true beauty. Tanjiro protect your sister, don't let any beasts have her, okay?" She gave a "warning" to your brother earning a chuckle from him. "Of course, I won't let anything harm her."

"Do you have any charcoal?"

"Hey Tanjiro! Can I have some charcoal?" An old man asked. "Thanks for fixing my sliding doors the other day." The villagers continued to ask for some charcoal making you relieve, it looks like your charcoal will be sold out within seconds.

Suddenly the door behind you slammed open. "Uwah- Tanjiro! (Y/N)!" A teenage boy with a bleeding nose runs up to you. "Oh man, perfect timing, I've been accused of breaking this plate! Help me out will you?" He showed you a broken red plate.

Your brother is known for his great sense of smell, he sniff the plate. "I smell a cat." He firmly stated. This causes the boy to widely smile and look at the older women. "You see!?" The older women brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh my, so it was a cat?"

"Tan-nii, no matter how many times you did that, it always amaze me!" You admired him, your eyes sparkling, looking up to him like a famous person.

"Thank you (Y/N)." He smiled at you.

"Jeez, its late already." Tanjiro said, walking hand in hand with you. "Hehe well, we still sold out so its alright." You hop, humming happily, excited to go home. The dark always scare you but when your with your big brother, you always feel like anything is possible.

"Hey, Tanjiro! (Y/N)!" You two stopped, looking at where the voice came from. "Are you gonna go back to the mountain? You'd better not its dangerous."

"I've got a great sense of smell so I'll be fine." Tanjiro reassured the old man, but you being always cautious decided against him. "Tan-nii I think he's right, I wanna go home but we can't risk it." You whined to him.

"I'll put you guys up for the night. Come on, get back here."

"But.." Your stubborn brother said, you whined at him. "Tan-nii!"

"Don't argue! Come on! Before the demons show up."

'Demons?'

.

.

.

.

"Thank you for the meal." You finished your food, thankfully your brother finally gave in, you'll be staying here until daylight.

"Hey Grandad Saburo, what are demons like?" Your brother suddenly ask, you being the curious child you are wanted to know too. "Yeah, yeah what are they like?"

"Man-eating demon have always prowled the land once it gets dark." The old man answered while getting a futton that you and your brother will sleep on. "That's why you should never stroll around at night." Setting down the bed. "If you guys are done eating, go to bed. You can set off for home once its daylight."

You two lay down on a mattress prepared for you. Tanjiro beside you said, "These demons wouldn't come inside your house, would they?"

"Yes, they'd come in." He said while smoking his smoking pipe. "Then everyone would get eatin up." You added. 'And that's horrifying' you sadly thought.

"That's why the demon hunters protect us by slaying them, since way back then." He tapped his smoking pipe to get rid of the ash. "Lights out. Go to sleep." He turn off the light.

'Grandpa Saburo is all alone after losing his family, so he must be lonely. I'm scared to be alone and its even worse when I'm alone in the dark. I'm lucky I got my whole family, ugh... I wanna go home already, I already miss them. Hurry up and be daylight already.'

You closed your eyes thinking about your family.

"You two be careful now." Saburo sends you off once its morning.

"Okay!"

"We will!" You waved goodbye to him, you two continued to walk up the mountain with a comfortable silence until... Tanjiro suddenly stop halting your movement, "Hmm? What's wrong Tan-nii?" He sniff the air eyes closed then suddenly exclaiming, "The smell of blood!" This causes you two to run franticaly to your house. 'Oh gosh, I hope that not what I think it is.'

You two bolted toward your house, out of breath. When you two arrive the scene that was before you horrified you... You saw Nezuko and Rokuta lying on the ground with their blood. Your eyes widen, your breath quicken, your whole body went numb and a ringing sound filled your ears.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" You screamed running towards your siblings. Tanjiro also shrieked, running towards them. "Nezuko! What happened? What's going on?" He frantically ask. You looked inside the house and you couldn't even believe what your seeing. You two walked inside. "Mom..." Tanjiro dropped to the floor, you behind him also dropped, hugging him.

"Mom...Hanako...Takeo...Shigeru...Nezuko...Rokuta..." Tanjiro said their names, his voice filled with sorrow while you just hugged him, your face buried in his chest, crying your eyes out. You couldn't even bring to look at your family, afraid that this image will be on your mind and will haunt you down forever.

You touched Nezuko and surprised that her body is still warm, hope filled you, eyes brimming with tears you said. "Tan-nii! Ne- chan is still alive!"

.

.

.

.

You two run down the mountain, Tanjiro carrying Nezuko in his back, you behind trailing them. 'Ne-chan might survive if we get her to the doctor!'

'How did this happened anyway? We were just laughing, we were so happy.' Eyes still filled with tears, 'Huff...Huff I can't breath...the air is so icy, I feel like my lungs are gonna freeze... Is Tan-nii alright? I'm worried about him.' 

Suddenly you saw Nezuko moved and struggle, "Ne-chan!" You were about to touch her when Tanjiro suddenly slipped bringing you with him, you close your eyes waiting for the impact but luckily the snow saved you.

"(Y/N) are you alright?!" Tanjiro runs up to you checking if you acquired any injury, "Tan-nii, I'm alright, We have to find Nezuko!" You stand up and look around. You saw Nezuko standing her face towards the ground.

"Nezuko! You don't have to walk around! I'll carry you!" Tanjiro said while running towards her, suddenly your guts started to kick in telling you that its not the Nezuko you once known before.

"Tan-nii! Don't!" You scream at him, he turned around to face you with a confuse look, "Huh?" Nezuko suddenly lunged at him, almost biting him, her teeth were sharp, her iris were slit and veins around her head pop out.

Luckily Tanjiro took the hatchet, placing it in Nezuko's mouth to bite instead of his own flesh. Nezuko is clearly over powering Tanjiro, she also grew her body into an adult form. "Ne-chan stop!" You run towards them but Tanjiro screamed at you, "Don't (Y/N) its dangerous, stay where you are!"

You didn't know what to do other than just cry, "Nezuko hang in there! Don't give in! Don't turn into a demon!" Tanjiro convinced Nezuko while also crying. "Ne-chan! Don't give up! I know you're strong so please... Don't turn into a demon!" You joined him. Nezuko started crying, tears leaking from her eyes when suddenly...

You saw a person with a sword ready to slice down your sister, you quickly pushed Nezuko out of the way. Rolling down on the snow until you got stop by a tree, your back hitting it. Nezuko's body return to its normal size. You and Tanjiro sat up confused that a person suddenly came out of nowhere.

The person standing in front of you was a tall man with black hair, eyes of crystal blue, wearing a haori with different patterns one red and the other one is a geometrically patterned with green, yellow, and orange. In his hand a sword and at the beginning of the blade there is a word 'DESTROY DEMONS.'

"Why are you protecting it?"

"She's our sister!" You hugged Nezuko protectively.

"She our younger sister!" Nezuko struggled within your hold, desperately trying to get away from the tall man. "Ne-chan!"

"You call that thing your sister?" Tanjiro look at him with an agitated look, the tall man suddenly lunged himself towards you, you tried to protect Nezuko by shielding your body to her but she suddenly disappeared within your hold. You and Tanjiro look around trying to find your sister. The tall man successfuly got a hold of your sister.

"Ne-chan!"

"Nezuko!"

"Don't move. My job is to slay demons. Needless to say, I'm going to decapitate your sister."

"Don't! Ne-chan hasn't killed anyone! Please spare her!" You begged, scared that you were going to lose another family member. "Back at our house there was another scent that I've never smelled before! That's probably the one who killed our family!"

"We don't even know how she turned into that!"

"Its quite simple, because her wounds are exposed to demon blood, she turned into a demon. That's how man-eating demons multiply." He factly stated.

"Ne-chan would never eat humans!" You quickly defended Nezuko.

"You've got to be kidding... You brother was about to get devoured." He simply stated.

"I won't let her hurt anyone, I'm going to turn Nezuko back to human! I swear I'll heal her!" Tanjiro stated, this causes you to cry again, it really hurt you when your brother is only carrying this burden.

"She can't be healed."

"I'll find a way, so please... So please don't kill her!" Tanjiro uses his arms to really express himself. "Please! Mister don't kill our sister!" You added.

"I'll hunt down the person who slaughtered my family! I'll make everything all right!" Tanjiro proclaimed but it still doesn't halt the movement of the tall male, raising his sword. "Mister! Please don't do it!"

You were shock at your brother's action. He was doing dogeza, "I'm begging you not to!" You also do the same, "Mister, please don't kill our sister! Please..." You don't care if you look really pathetic and pitiful, all you wanted was your sister to be alive. 'Please God don't take anyone from me anymore... I can't take it.'

"Don't ever give others a chance to murder you!" He suddenly yelled at us, making me surprised and lift my head to look at him. "Stop that pathetic groveling! If it was the least effective. Your family wouldn't be dead! Hunt down the enemy? Don't make me laugh! The weaks have no rights or choices! Their fate is only to get crushed by the strong!"

"The demons might know how to cure your sister!" He shove Nezuko in front of him. "But don't think that a demon would respect your will or wishes! Naturally, I have no respect for you either!"

"And you!" He looked at me directly in the eyes, "Why did you throw yourself at your sister earlier? Was that your way of protecting her? Why didn't you swing the hatchet? Why did you show your back to me? That all led to your sister's capture!" Ouch, those words hurt but what he said was true. 'I'm so stupid...' Tears continued to flow from your eyes.

He raised his sword and pierced Nezuko's shoulder, "No! Stop it!" Tanjiro threw a rock while you get the hatchet but him with lightning skill he blocked it, Tanjiro continued to throw rocks at him and you charge at him getting ready to attack him, he smack your back with great force causing you to get knock out. He does the same to Tanjiro.

'Where's her hatchet?' He thought but he was too quick to realized that the hatchet was in the air, dodging it just in time. 'Just before she hid behind a tree, while getting rocks thrown at me as a distraction, she tossed the hatchet in the air and hid her hand as she pretended to attack, so I wouldn't realize she was unarmed. They knew they couldn't beat me, they tried to bring me down after I struck them. This kids'

While getting distracted he loosened his grip on Nezuko causing her to get free, she kicked him sending him far. 'Damn! She'll devour them!' But instead of that happening she protectively stood in front of them.

'Ne-chan would never eat humans!'

'Don't! Ne-chan hasn't killed anyone! Please spare her!'

She attack to him but his mind was somewhere else. 'Long ago, someone once said the same thing only to get devoured by a demon. When a demon is starving, it will kill even if its own parents or siblings. This girl has been wounded and starving, she must've wanted to eat even if its her own siblings. Yet she protected them instead and even intimidate me.' Nezuko thrust herself on the tree and launch at him. 'I wonder...these siblings might be different from others.' He easily knock her out by hitting her neck.

"Tanjiro, I'm sorry for leaving you behind. Take care of Nezuko and (Y/N), all right?"

.

.

.

.

Tanjiro woke up, tears streaming down from his eyes. Grabbing Nezuko and (Y/N) he hugs them. "You awake? Go see an old man named Sakonji Urokodaki who lives at the foot of Mt. Sagiri, tell him that Giyu Tomioka sent you."

"Unghh..." You groaned, alerting Tanjiro and Giyu. "Looks like she's awake too." You slowly open your eyes and the first thing you saw was your brother. 'Thank God you're alright' you thought, turning your head to the tall man.

'How beautiful, unfitted to this cruel world...' Giyu thought now that he got a good look at your face. Your long black hair cascaded only reaching your waist, big dolly red eyes and skin white as snow because of the freezing weather.

"Don't let her get exposed to the sunlight, okay?" He glanced at you one last time until he suddenly disappeared.You and Tanjiro look at each other with a dumbfounded look.

.

.

.

You went back to your house and buried your mom and siblings, praying to god to let their soul be at peace. There was a moment of silence.

"Let's go." Tanjiro held your hand and Nezuko, You glance at your family's grave one last time. 'I swear I wil do you justice.' Before running hand in hand with Tanjiro, never looking back.

Your new life will start now.


	2. Trainer Sakonji Urokodaki

"Huh? (Y/N), where is Nezuko?" Tanjiro came back with the bamboo sticks and a basket.

"Umm... Well while you were gone Nezuko started to dig, I couldn't stop her so I just let her." You sweat drop, Nezuko poke her head through the hole with a frown on her face.

'Nezuko... She dug a hole? My young sister turned into a mole.' He was worried for her. "Ne-chan must've really want to avoid the daylight..." You were also worried, you really want to help her but now you can't help the situation.

"Wait there for a second! (Y/N) watch over Nezuko." Tanjiro stand and begin to make a basket. You just sat beside her, observing her through the hole that she made. "Ne-chan, are you really afraid of the sunlight? When you were a human you really love the sunny day, the blue sky and the dancing clouds..." You were getting sad now, tears started to form into your eyes but you quickly wiped them away. 'Stop being a crybaby.' You tell yourself.

Suddenly you fell a hand on your head, you look at Nezuko. Nostalgia hitting you, its only some time after she turned into a demon but you really missed her touch. You leaned into her hand more, closing your eyes savoring the moment afraid that this will be the last time.

Your big brother returned with a basket. "Nezuko, Think you can fit inside? I want to keep moving in the day. I'll carry you okay?"

"Basket." You pointed inside. Nezuko came out of the hole, starting to go in the basket but failed because she was too big. You and Tanjiro look at each other sweat dropping. "Nezuko do you remember how you became big like an adult earlier? Do you think you can do the opposite? Get smaller?" Tanjiro asked.

"Smaller, Ne-chan!" You patted her back. "Get smaller!" She eventually got inside the basket. Tanjiro pats Nezuko's head telling her she did a good job. "That's a good girl, Nezuko." You sweat drop, 'Tan-nii is treating Ne-chan like a pet.'

You continued your journey to Mt. Sagiri, asking some passerby how to get there. When there was no daylight anymore, Tanjiro decided to let Nezuko walk because its faster that way, hand in hand you walk through the mountain until you saw a temple. "Tan-nii there's a temple there."

"There's a light leaking through so someone might be there. Let's check it out." Tanjiro suddenly gasped, "I smell blood!" His words scared you, clutching his hands tightly. "Tan-nii, I'm scared." You said with quivering lips, you really hate the darkness and adding blood to that make it ten times scarier.

"Its alright (Y/N), I'm going to protect you if anything happens but we need to check it so we can help someone if they've gotten hurt!" Tanjiro dragged you alongside Nezuko, you ran up the stairs, seeing the door with holes Tanjiro open it quickly. "Are you alright!?"

But the scene laid in front of you shock you, two bloody men lay dead their blood splatered against the floor and ceiling, a demon was eating the hand of a man and stop clearly disturb that you interrupt his meal.

You went behind your brother and clutches his back, you can't help but pinch your nose because of the stinky smell. You put your other hand on your mouth, you stop yourself for puking. 'Wha- what is happening?'

"What the hell? This is my turf. If you break into my territory, I'll make you pay!" The demon turn its head to your direction, this made the ends of your hair to stand up. 'Its a man eating demon!'

While you guys were focused on the demon, Nezuko stared at the dead bodies being a demon herself she begins to salivate, paralyzed, fighting her own hunger. "There's something off about you." The demon licks its bloody fingers and stand up. "Are you guys humans?" Tanjiro backs up, the candle in the room suddenly went off and Tanjiro was suddenly tackled outside by the demon.

"Tan-nii!" You run towards him, luckily Tanjiro managed to cut its throat making the demon back off. "A hatchet,huh? Not bad. But a scratch like this... Should heal in no time." When he was done speaking his wounds closed up. "See that? The bleeding's stopped already. 'No way!'

The demon lunged himself again at Tanjiro holding his neck. You ran at them picking up a rock in the processprocess. You don't have any weapons so this is all you can think of. You were about to hit the demon in the process but it was able to grab your hand and slammed you through the ground. Tanjiro held his throat, coughing a lot. You were pinned by the demon your face on the ground, you struggle but the demon was way too strong. 'Ugh... He's unbelievably strong! I can't get him off!'

The demon's head suddenly flew off of his body because of Nezuko's powerful kick. Its head hitting the tree, the body on top of you dropped, you freaked out and remove the body, "Ahh!"

After Tanjiro recovered his breath he quickly went to you and hug you tightly before checking you if you've gotten injured by the demon. "I'm fine Tan-nii, it's just a few scratches." You reassured him, smiling at him. The demon's body started moving again but it was unnoticed by you and Tanjiro, its claw started reaching towards you and your brother but before it reaches you Nezuko kicked it away.

"D-did it just moved its body without its head?!' You were confused.

"You bastards!" The demon's head suddenly spoke scaring the crap out of you. "AHH! What the hell?! It can talk?!" You pointed at the head. "One of you was a demon after all? You gave off such a weird vibe! What's a human and a demon doing teaming up."

The body that was sent away by Nezuko's kick runs up to her, jumping and doing a roundhouse kick but Nezuko managed to dodge it, it threw punches at her and caught her wrist. "Stop it!" Tanjiro picked up his hatchet and launch an attack at the demon's body but he was stop by the demon's head.

You sprinted towards Tanjiro, you gave him a sign, Tanjiro caught this and nodded. You quietly went behind the demon and grabbed its hair getting a fistful of it, the demon was distracted now and it was Tanjiro's chance now. He headbutted the demon, knowing your brother his head was hard as a rock may be even tougher. He does it again, you let go of the demon's head. Tanjiro grabbed his hatchet along with the demon and threw it into a tree.

"Yes! That was awesome!" You cheer for a moment before running off with your brother to the direction of Nezuko. "Ne-chan! Where are you?!" You yelled at the top of your lungs, looking around in case of any sign of your sister. Following the smell of Nezuko, Tanjiro finally found her.

You saw her get kicked and this made you ran faster. "Ne-chan!" You tackled the demon but unknowingly to you, you were right in the edge of the cliff. "(Y/N)!" Tanjiro yelled, reaching towards you but he was a second late to do so.

Everything was slow motion to you. Luckily Nezuko grabbed you right when you were about to fall. Nezuko put you to the ground, you were shaking, your knees buckled and you were about to fall down but your big brother catches you. Leaning into him you put your head on his chest, arms around his back. "You idiot..." You heard your brother mumble. "What would I do if I lose you too? Don't ever do that again."

You felt a wet damp on your shoulder, realizing that your brother was crying you can't help but also cry. "I-I'm sorry Tan-nii...I promise I won't do anything reckless again." You don't want to add another pain into your brother's shoulder, you wanted to support him not hurt him.

Your brother pulled away from the hug and look at you with teary eyes and a warm smile. "Come on, let's go now." You gave him a warm smile too. " But first let's make sure that the demon is dead."

.

.

.

.

.

Tanjiro held the small knife in his hand. "Tan-nii, do you think this is the demon who killed..." You didn't finish your sentence, frowning at the horrible memories. "No, its a different scent." Tanjiro replied clutching the knife in his hand, he started breathing heavily. You closed your eyes and thought, 'I can't watch this!' You were really not a fan of violence.

You jumped when you felt a hand on your shoulder, you quickly turned around and faced an old man with a red goblin mask. 'I didn't even notice him!' You also saw that his other hand was on your brother's shoulder, he spoke, "You can't finish him off with that."

"H-How can I finish him off?" Your brother timidly asked.

"Don't ask me! Can't you use your head to figure that out." You whimpered at his words it wasn't directed at you but you just don't like it when anyone use's any harsh words well... It wasn't really harsh but you get it, you were not used to it after all. 'So harsh... But his right how can we finish him off? Hmm... Oh!' You grabbed your brother's sleeve and tell him, "How about we crush his head? I know that sounds horrifying but that's the only way I can think of."

"Yeah! That's it, Good job (Y/N)!" He praise you while patting your head. He gets a big rock, big enough to be swung and not be too heavy. 'Tan-nii has to crush his head completely but the rock isn't big enough to kill him which mean Tan-nii needs to pound it several times... Its gonna be painful for him.' You started to feel sorry for the demon even though he just literally killed many people and almost kill you.

'This kids isn't going to cut it.' They're too kind and can't make decisions, they're facing a demon yet the scent of kindness remains, they have empathy for even a demon.' He turned his gaze at the back of your head. 'Especially this kid.'

'Giyu...they're never going to make it.' The demon awaken and started throwing threats, the sun started rising. 'Its already morning?' When the demon was expose to the sun, he started burning into ashes then into nothing. 'Eek! He's already gone with that much sunlight?!' No wonder Ne-chan is so afraid of it!' You turned to look at your sister but she was nowhere to be found.

"Nezuko!"

"Ne-chan!"

You two ran to the house looking inside and was relieve when you found Nezuko inside the basket with a blanket over her head, her face contorted into a frown. "Tan-nii about the man."

"Oh, that's right." You two walk to the back of the house finding the old man praying to the burial of the dead bodies. "Umm..." He stood up.

"I'm Sakonji Urokodaki. I'm assuming that you kids were the one Giyu Tomioka sent."

"Yes! My name is Kamado Tanjiro."

"And my name is Kamado (Y/N) and my older sister's name is Nezuko..."

"(Y/N), What will you do when your sister devours a human?" You were taken back by his question but you truly believe that your sister wouldn't do that. "Ne-chan would never do that!" You firmly said. He asked Tanjiro the same question but when Tanjiro was thinking of an answer he went to him and slap him. "Tan-nii!" You were about to check his cheek but was stop by Urokodaki.

"Too slow! You're just to slow at making decision! You failed to finish off that demon before daybreak! Do you know why you couldn't answer my question right away? Its because your resolve is too weak! There are two things to do if your sister devours a human, kill your sister and slit your own belly and die! That's what it means to travel with your sister who became a demon! But that must never happen. And you'd best not forget. Your sister, taking the life of an innocent person... That's the one thing that must never happen. Ever!" He look to the side.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Hai!" You both reply. "All right, now I'm going to test you kids to see if you're fit to become a member of the Dmon Slayer Corps. "Carry your sister on your back and follow me!" He said to Tanjiro.

"And you! Carry this rock." He picked up a big heavy rock and gave it to you. 'T-this is so heavy!' Tanjiro was worried about you because your body isn't strong enough for any heavy work. "(Y/N)... Does she really need to do this?"

"Yes. Because if you want to be a Demon Slayer you have to be strong." Urokodaki said.

"Tan-nii I'm fine really, I'm more worried about you." You gave him a grateful smile, 'I'm so lucky I have a caring brother by my side.' He wasn't convinced at all but decided to drop it.

'H-he's so fast! I can't keep up!' You panted running faster so you won't lose him. You were a little behind Tanjiro but it was surprising that you were able to keep up considering you yourself has a low stamina. "(Y/N), just hang on! We can do this." Your brother said too you. "Yes!"

.

.

.

.

.

You two were on the ground panting really heavily. "N-now, have we passed the test?" You said breathlessly.

"The test starts now."

'THAT wasn't the test?!' You internally scream, wishing that he was joking.

"Where going to the mountain." Hearing this you and Tanjiro complain. "Eh?!" You swear your legs are gonna hurt tomorrow maybe even your whole body.

"I'll make sure to take care of your sister for you." Nezuko was lying in a mattress. You and Tanjiro approach her, taking her hand you squeeze it not too tightly to wake her up. "Were counting on you ,sir."

.

.

.

.

.

.

The mountain that he brought you and Tanjiro was foggy and creepy. It was starting to make you feel dizzy. 'I'm so tired... I can't walk anymore.' Urokodaki stop and turn around. "Now, from here, go back down to the house at the foot of the mountain. This time I'm not going to wait until day!" He disappear.

"Umm... Tan-nii is that really we have to do?" You were a bit skeptical about this.

"He thinks that we might get lost in the fog but I have a great sense of smell so I think this is gonna be easy." He reassured, running through the fog he didn't notice the rope that was set and tripped on it.

"Uwah!" He tumbles in his step. Suddenly a rock was thrown at him giving him a cut on his lips. "Tan-nii! Are you okay?! Be careful!" Seeing the rope on the ground you knew that they are traps laid out in the mountain. You took a step back but instead of stepping on the ground you fell in a pitfall. "Ahh!"

"(Y/N)!" He looks at you, worried written on his face. "You're the one who should be careful!" He offered his hand to you and lifted you up. But he stepped in another rope, you frantically looked around looking for a rock to be thrown at you and your brother but what you didn't expect is a big trunk came in your way hitting you hard and sending you to the ground.

"I'm sorry (Y/N)! If we keep walking on traps like this we won't make it down the mountain until morning!" Tanjiro gently helps you get up. "Tan-nii... The air on this mountain is so thin... Its thinner than the mountain we used to live in!"

"That's probably why were gasping for air..." Running through the woods hand in hand your brother suddenly stop and begins to breath in and out. "Just stay with me (Y/N)."

"Yes!" You both sprinted avoiding the traps much better than before, you set up a few traps here and there gaining a few injuries but not too lethal. 'We have to make it back no matter what!'

It was dawn when you two made it to Urokodaki, panting and sweating, clothes and face smudge with dirt, and bodies exhausted from running. You weakly muttered, "We... Have... Returned..."

.

.

.

Forgive my abruptness, Mr. Sakonji Urokodaki. I'm sending you a young boy and a young girl who wants to become a Demon Slayer swordsman. They were brazen to attack me unarmed. Their family was slaughtered by a demon and the surviving older sister became one, but I have decided that she will not attack humans. I can sense something different about them. Like yourself, the boy have a keen sense of smell. And the youngest of them managed to outsmart me. Perhaps they'll find a way to break through and become your heir apparent. I am asking you to train them. I hope that you'll take good care of yourself in your endeavors.

Yours truly,

Giyu Tomioka.

"I accept you as my students, Tanjiro Kamado and (Y/N) Kamado."


	3. Sabito and Makomo

DESTROY

The Demon Slayer Corps has around several hundred members. An unrecognized organization by the government. Yet it existed since long time ago, and we still hunt demons to this day but as for who's leading the Demon Slayer Corps, that remains a mystery

Demons!

Staple foods... Humans!

They kill humans and feed on them. No one knows when they first appeared and their abilities are remarkable. Wounds heal in seconds, flesh is restored after being hacked off, and limbs can be newly generated. Some demons can shape shift and have otherworldly powers.

They can be killed by sunlight and a special blade. The Demon Slayers fights them with their mortal body. Their wounds can't heal in seconds, and when they lost their limbs it can't grow back. Even so, they battle demons... to protect other humans.

"I am a trainer. I literally train swordsmen, there are many trainers and each of them trains their pupils with their own regimen in their location. To join the Demon Slayer Corps, you kids must survive the Final Selection process held on Mt. Fujikasane. Whether you're eligible for it is up to me."

You gulp and thought, 'S-Survive? Does that mean that were gonna die if we don't succeed?!' And oh boy this is gonna be a long training.

.

.

.

.

Running through the mountain, you jumped over the rope but a big log came over your way you swiftly dodged it and continue to avoid the traps.

'Starting today, Me and my big brother will be writing a journal for Ne-chan. We're gonna be descending the mountain again today. We're training extremely hard so we won't die during the final selection.'

After repeatedly descending the mountain, day after day, we're starting to get the hang of it. Its because we're a lot stronger now and even though I don't have my brother's nose, my senses are much sharper than before. Even so...

Suddenly a set of knives was headed towards you but because of your fast reflex you avoid it. 'Why does it have to be knives?!' Does he want me dead?!'

'The traps are getting more and more difficult.'

.

.

.

'Today Mr. Urokodaki gave me a sword to train with but... the sword really hindered my movements.'

You fell down into the pitfall, luckily this doesn't have the swords. 'Ugh! Training with a sword is harder than I thought!' You climbed up and continue your training. 'I wonder if Tan-nii is doing fine...' You worriedly thought.

While you were training you saw your brother upside down, he was dangling in the air. It seems that he got caught in the trap too.

You panicky run to him. "Tan-nii!"

'And that was my first training with a sword.'

.

.

.

"999." You were swinging your sword along side your brother. He was already done and now he's just cheering you on. "Last one (Y/N)!"

"And... 1000!" You threw up your hands in the air, doing a little victory dance and your brother joining too. But it quickly disappeared when Urokodaki ordered, "500 more!"

"What?!" You swear your arms are gonna fall off.

Swords break easily, that's what Mr. Urokodaki told us beforehand. Though its strong vertically its weak horizontally, so... you need to ally the force straight along the blade and he added, "If you ever damage the blade, in other words, break it, I'll snap both of your bones as well." Mr. Urokodaki said in a threatening voice.

You began sweating and started getting nervous. You promise yourself that you're gonna cherish your blade like your own sibling..

.

.

.

Today I did nothing but fall. Mr. Urokodaki is training us to break our fall and get up quickly to any position. Me and Tan-nii both charge at Mr. Urokodaki really trying to kill him in contrast Mr. Urokodaki was bare-handed... But he was still extremely powerful! He flings us to roll on the ground every time.

"Ugh... He's too strong..." You complaint while laying on the ground getting back up again and trying one more time.

"I know right..." Tanjiro agrees with you charging at him but getting the same result of getting fling away.

It really hurt my butt every time I was thrown away.

.

.

.

Today I learned breathing techniques and some forms.

"Total concentration breathing?" You and Tanjiro both said.

"That's right and I'm going to teach you all ten of the Water Breathing forms."

'Ten? that's a lot.' You thought.

"Remember to take long breath so the oxygen flows into every cell in your body this will enhance your body's natural healing power, and both stabilize and energize your spirit. Relax your upper body."

You began to relax your upper body.

"While bracing your lower half. All right, breath!"

You took a long breath but was jabbed in the stomach by Urokodaki. "Gah-!" You clutch your stomach falling in your knees. You saw your brother getting jab too.

My stomach really hurts for getting jabbed so much... Help me...

"Your both wrong!" Urokodaki scolded. "Next! Forms!"

You and Tanjiro both pose in a badly fighting position. "Right! Like this?" Your brother ask. "No!" Urokodaki said.

"Like this?" You pose again.

"Wrong!"

Tan-nii and I keep getting yelled up for not bracing our stomachs and we keep getting clobbered to a pulp, I swear my stomach is at its limit. Next, he told us to become one with the water. We trained at the top of the water fall.

"Get in there!" He kicked my brother in the back and turned to me. 'Eek!' You started to back away from the water.

"Don't think you're gonna escape this. Get in there!" He also kicked me making fall in the water. "NE-CHAN!" You yelled while you were falling.

"Nezuko! I am water!" You heard your brother yelled while in the water. 'Tan-nii...' You sweat dropped.

.

.

.

'And now its been six months since Ne-chan was last awake... Mr. Urokodaki summoned a doctor right away and had her examined but he found nothing wrong. But its not normal for her to stay asleep like this. Everyday I had this feeling that she wouldn't wake up anymore and it scared me... I would walk into Ne-chan's room to check on her but I would always found Tan-nii with a worried expression by her side, it really hurts me that I can't do anything for this situation. I don't want my brother to stressed anymore so that's why I'm gonna cheer him up while Ne-chan is not awake.'

Our training is getting more dangerous, and the air in the mountain is getting thinner and thinner. I also got the hang of using my sword, its not hindering my movements anymore in fact it helps me in blocking the traps... But one day...

"I have nothing to teach you kids anymore." Urokodaki said.

A year has passed when we arrived at Mt. Sagiri, he told us all of a sudden. "Eh?" You confusedly said.

"The rest is up to you! Whether or not you can improve to the next level. Come with me!" We walked through the snowy forest and saw two big boulders.

"If you two can slice this boulders, I will allow you to enter the final selection."

'What? The? Hell?' You were confused. 'Is a boulder...something you can slice? Can I even do that? I'm sure my sword will snap!' You look at your brother, he seems confuse too and called for Urokodaki but he never turned his back until he was not visible anymore.

After that Mr. Urokodaki never taught us anything again.

"Haah... One..." You took a deep breath, tightly hold onto your sword.

"Two..." Your brother concentrated, readying himself and also taking deep breaths.

"Three!" You both said, running at the boulder swinging your sword to cut it but failed miserably. You both knew that cutting those boulders will take a long time.

.

.

.

Everyday, Me and Tan-nii was practicing what we have learned from Mr. Urokodaki. I was focusing more on swordsmanship because I'm trying to improve my cuts to be more accurate and also improving my horrible stamina. I also can't forget about practicing my breathing and getting flexible... I am so glad I wrote that in one of my journals.

But...even after six months we still couldn't slice the boulder. It was really frustrating and irritating because I already trained so much and it's still not enough.

'More... I need to work harder...'

Tan-nii was also getting frustrated and hopeless.

"Tan-nii..." You said getting closer to him you held his hand.

"Please don't lose hope! We can do this!" You encouraged him lifting his hands and waving it in the air.

"Yes! We can do this!" He smiled at you and yelled. You were both screaming when suddenly you were interrupted heard a voice.

"Shut up!"

"AHH!" You jump and look around frantically but found nothing you sighed in relief before looking to where your brother was looking. You chocked on your breath when you saw a boy wearing a fox mask sitting on top of your brother's boulder.

"A man shouldn't whine. It's unseemly." He spoke.

Your mouth was agape. 'Where did he came from? Is he a ghost?' You really don't know what to do in this situation.

"No matter how much you suffer, bear it in silence...if you're a man" he stand up and jumped, "If you call yourself a man." He launch an attack at your brother and kicked him sending him away.

"Wah-! What do you think you're doing to my brother?!" You snap at him but he just ignored you.

"Slow. Weak. Immature. That's not what you call a man." You felt a jab on your heart when he said that. 'H-Hes too harsh...a man can be weak too.'

"What are you doing?" Your brother retorted back.

"I'd like to know what you think you're doing."

"What do you mean? I'm training."

"How long do you plan to keep your butt on the ground without even taking a stance?"

You knew where this was going. 'He already wanna fight brother? This guy is too barbaric...'

"Come on, come at me"

"But you have a wooden sword, and I have a real sword!"

The male suddenly begins to laugh, this made you think, 'What the... It looks like Tan-nii triggered him... I've got a bad feeling about this...'

"Well, well! Thank you for worrying about me. So, you think you're actually going to injure me!" He attacked Tanjiro again. Looks like your bad feeling was right.

"Well you have absolutely have nothing to worry about! I'm more powerful than you because I've sliced that boulder!"

'He sliced the boulder?' You thought.

He jumped over Tanjiro and to a tree readying to lunge an attack at your brother, he was all over the place too fast to even keep him in track. 'He's too fast!' Your brother was suddenly on the ground struggling to get up. You ran towards him, "Tan-nii! Are you okay?!" You help him get up.

"You've learned nothing. You haven't mastered a single thing! Particularly, the breathing technique Mr. Urokodaki taught you... Total Concentration Breathing" This made you perk up, 'How does he know Mr. Urokodaki? and the breathing technique too?'

"All you did was memorize it as fact. Your body has no clue what it needs to do. What the hell were you doing for a whole year and a half?" He questioned Tanjiro and looked at you.

"And you! Why were you just standing in a corner while we fight! You could've jumped in and help your brother!" His words hit you. 'He's right I should've help my brother... but this guy is always ignoring me.' He launch an attack at you startling you but thanks to your fast reflex you were able to block it with your sword. 'Why is he attacking me all of a sudden?!'

"How dare you try to hit my sister!" Tanjiro joined the fight.

You and Tanjiro were double teaming him. "Slam it into your flesh! More!" He was skillfully blocking both of your attacks switching back and forth to attack both of you. "So that you'll never forget the secrets that Mr. Urokodaki taught you!"

"I'm trying every single day with everything I've got! but it's not enough! I just can't go further!" You yelled at him while throwing a kick at him.

"Go further! If you're a man! If you call yourself a man! There's no other way but to go forward!" Tanjiro was silent and sweat dropping, he didn't know if he wants to interrupt or not.

"I am not a man!" The mask man grabbed your leg and yanked it forward making you lose your balanced. Your head was spinning at how fast he pinned you to the ground. Your face was so close to him that your gonna touch his mask when both of you mo-

Oh boy... it looks like your brother was getting none of that, it irked him seeing a boy on top of you and have his face close to you, Oh no. His big brother protective card was on, no one was gonna have their way on his little sister. NO ONE.

"Get off of her!" Tanjiro started charging at him. The mask man got off of you and powerfully hits your brother resulting in him getting knocked out. You quickly got up and you suddenly feel a pain in the back of your neck , your vision blacking out.

.

.

.

"Hnn..." You slowly opened your eyes and yawned. "Ah! (Y/N), does your head hurts?" He check your head to see if anythings bleeding but he saw no signs of blood.

"Don't worry she's okay." You heard a girl's voice, turning around you saw a girl with a fox mask with two blue flower petals. Noticing your gave on her she gives you a closed eye smile.

"Umm... Who are you?"

This girl's name was Makomo, she told us the boy's name was Sabito. 'Hmm... so his name is Sabito.' Suddenly you remembered the memory when he was on top of you, your cheeks flushed, shaking your head to get rid of the memory. Makomo also pointed out my weakness, correcting my fighting stance and bad habits. I asked her where she came from but she didn't tell me anything.

"Both he and I love Mr. Urokodaki very much."

That was her pet phrase. She and Sabito weren't siblings and Mr. Urokodaki raised them after they've been orphaned.

"There are other children besides us. They're always watching you guys."

She is somewhat... a strange girl. She always speak in an abstract, dreamy way. She explained the Total Concentration Breathing, I didn't get what she said but still nod my head. "How can I do that?" Your big brother asks.

"Train to death."

Taking her advice I started to train 'till my arms and legs fall off. I swung my sword everyday, and stretching and practicing my breaths, becoming the water.

Not until six months later when we challenge him that day and now he was wielding a real sword.

"After six months, finally, you have the look of a man."

You were facing Makomo, taking deep breaths to keep you calm. 'Head-on battles are simple. Whoever's stronger and faster wins.' It was like slow motion from the way we run to each other, raising our swords in the air.

The battle was over in an instant.

Swing

In this moment, for the first time my blade reach my opponent first.

I happily look at my brother ready to tell the news. For the first time again you saw Sabito's face, he's expression was a mixed of sadness and happiness. A relieved kind of smile.

"Tanjiro, (Y/N). You both did great and don't forget what you just did. Win, okay, both of you? Beat that guy too."

The next thing I knew both Sabito and Makomo were gone. And my sword, which I was sure touched Makomo... had sliced the boulder.


	4. Final Selection

'The reason that I won was because I learned to see an opening thread. When I'm fighting someone and see an opening to attack, then I can see the thread. A thread that is connected from the blade of my sword to my opponent's opening, pulled tight the instant I see it. My blade move on its own with great force, and slash the opening.'

You stand in front of the sliced boulder, staring at it, processing it in your head. 'I... I did it...' Mr. Urokodaki emerged in the woods walking towards the sliced boulders.

"Mr. Urokodaki..." Tanjiro said.

"I had no intention of sending you two in the Final Selection." You and Tanjiro widen your eyes.

"I didn't want to see my children die anymore. I was sure you two wouldn't be able to slice this boulder, but..." He approached you both and pats your head. "Well done, my kids! Tanjiro you're a remarkable kid!"

"And (Y/N), girls your age can't even take care of themselves but you did this... you're an amazing kid!" This made your eyes water, tears sliding down your cheeks. Urokodaki tightly hugged both of you. "Make sure you come back alive from Final Selection. Your sister and I will be waiting for both of you here."

Grilled fishes, cooked vegetables, unlimited rice, and COOKED MEAT....MEAT. Oh, how you love that word just hearing about it is making your mouth water, the sweet savory flavor of meat. You began to stuff your face with food, chowing down the food down your throat.

"What's the occasion? There's so much." Tanjiro asked.

"You've both completed your training, so we're celebrating. Don't be shy. Eat up." Well you were certainly not shy at all. Gobbling all the food until your mouth was full. 'Man... This is heaven...'

.

.

.

Snip snip snip

You were cutting your brother's hair, ruffling it to style it. Humming a song that you always sing as a kid.

"Hey, Tanjiro, (Y/N)..." Urokodaki breaks the silence.

You stop what you were doing and give your attention to Urokodaki. "Yes?" You said.

"Did you both enjoy the hot pot?" He asked.

"Yes! It was very delicious and filling! I haven't tasted anything that good in so long!" You cheerfully said with stars in your eyes.

'My young sister have a very a big appetite... I'm glad she's eating well.' Tanjiro thought.

"A growing boy like you with a hearty appetite should get stronger the more you eat. But that goes for demons as well. Remember this, a demon is as strong as the number of humans he devoured." Urokodaki advised.

"There are demons who gain power, become to transform their bodies and even use strange spells." Urokodaki open a drawer with two fox mask on.

"When your sense of smell becomes keener, you'll be able to tell how many humans a demon's consumed." He gave the fox masks to the both of you. Tanjiro's mask has a red design while yours was a deep blue like the ocean, having three whiskers on both cheeks.

"Wow... This is so cool..." You cooed. Touching with your index finger the details and features of the mask.

"It's called a "warding mask". I've charged it with a spell to protect the both of you from harm."

'Warding mask... How peculiar yet pretty at the same time...'

It was morning when you and Tanjiro prepared for the Final Section. You wore your red haori, tying your hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way when your fighting and picking up your sword.

After you were done you went into Nezuko's room. Finding Tanjiro by her side, you went to sit beside him. You tightly squeeze his hand. The room had a comfortable silence but you decided to break it by saying, "Tan-nii we're going to come back to Ne-chan no matter what, right?"

"Yeah... No matter what happens."

.

.

.

"Don't worry about your sister. I'll take good care of her." Urokodaki reassured.

"Hai! Thank you very much!" Your brother said. There was a nagging feeling that keeps you unsatisfied, 'Hmm... What is it again?' You were forgetting something and it really bothers you.

"We'll be going then, Bye Mr. Urokodaki." Your brother waved good bye to Urokodaki while you were just standing not doing anything. This confuse both Tanjiro and Urokodaki, normally in this situation you would wave back with a happy smile on your face but...

Your face suddenly lit up then ran towards Urokodaki. Tightly hugging him, this surprise Urokodaki and it only took a second when he hugs back. He couldn't say it out loud but he treated you like his own daughter. Tanjiro also joined the hug.

"Mr. Urokodaki, I promise to you that we will return! I assure you that! So, please believe in us!" You cheerfully said. Giving him the brightest smile you could ever muster. You couldn't see it but he was smiling behind the mask. "Yes. And I will pray for both of your safe return."

"We'll be going for real this time! Mr. Urokodaki." You both waved goodbye, turning around and sprinting to the distance. You turn around again and said, "Say hello to Sabito and Makomo for me!"

"Huh?" Urokodaki was shock. "(Y/N), Tanjiro... How do both of you...know the names of those dead children?"

Walking through the forest you were fascinated by the trees. 'Wow... It looks like its glowing...' You touch a leaf that was on some low branch.

"Tan-nii, What is the name of this trees?" You curiously ask.

"Oh, this is a wisteria tree... Well it's a little unusual because they're supposed to be out for this season."

You saw stairs. Yup. Stairs. Your worst nightmare, 'Ugh... I hate stairs...' You lazily went up the stairs and was falling behind. "Come on, (Y/N), We're gonna be late if you don't speed up." Tanjiro grab your hand and drag you behind him.

After some whining and groaning you two we're finally on top. It was surprising that so many came. You held your brother's hand and proceeded to walk around, looking at people and observing them.

"Everyone..." Two girls said at the same time.

"...We thank you for coming here tonight. To the Demon Slayer Corps Final Selection."

'The way they talk is kind of... robotic, is there something wrong with them?' You were a little scared of them because they look like robots and speaks like one.

The girl with the white hair said, "There are monsters imprisoned here on Mt. Fujikasane, captured alive by the Demon Slayer swordsmen and unable to leave."

The black haired girl continued, "That is because wisteria which demons hate so much, blooms year-round from the bottom to halfway the mountain."

'How long are they gonna switch back and fort? Is anyone finding this weird? No? Just me? Okay...' You were seriously freaking out at the two girls.

The girl with the white hair added, "However, there is no wisteria from this point on and so demons abound."

The black haired girl resumed, "You'll need survive here for seven days to pass Final Selection."

They finally said together, "And now, be on your way."

.

.

.

.

You and Tanjiro ran besides each other, you stumbled upon a big rock and hid behind it. "Tan-nii we need to use our energy for the night and rest when its daytime, that means..."

"Yeah, we need to head east where the sun hit first. Great thinking (Y/N)!" He pats your head. You both stand up and head towards the direction of east. Your brother suddenly stops, "This smell... It's a demon! and it's nearby!" You hold the handle of your sword, ready to unsheathe it when the demon appeared.

"From above!" Tanjiro yelled. You looked up and see a demon laughing while lunging itself at you. You avoid its attack by jumping, rolling through the dirt and stopping yourself, unsheathing your sword.

You felt a presence behind you, quickly turning around you blocked the attack of the demon by your sword. Pushing you away because of the force. The demons started arguing at each other.

'Now's the time to escape!' You were about to run but your brother was just holding his sword, thinking that he could fight the two demon. "Tan-nii! What are you doing? Let's go!" You called for your brother. But it was too late, the demons have already started coming in your way.

It was one on one, your opponent was the male demon, It's attacks was faster and more aggressive, considering that it hasn't eaten in ages. You were slightly panicking and this affected your movements, your block was getting sloppier. The demon keeps attacking you and with its last powerful punch you stumbled on a tree root and fall down. 'Ugh!'

With great speed the demon lunge itself at you. You were quick to dodge it by rolling away, standing up you took your fighting stance. 'I need to calm down! Remember the training (Y/N)!'

"It's been such a long time since I had human flesh!" The demon yelled and jumped towards you.

'Total Concentration! Water Breathing!' Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes, focusing on the surrounding feeling the cold air run along your skin and seeing the opening thread. 'First Form! Water Surface Slice!' You jumped meeting the demon in the air, you swung your sword slicing through the demon's neck. You safe fully landed on the ground and place your sword back to it's sheath.

'I...I did it... I did it!' You jump in the air raising your fist. While you were doing your little celebration moment you noticed that your brother was crying. "Tan-nii?! What's wrong?" You grabbed his face and gently wipe his tears.

"No, It's nothing (Y/N). I'm just glad that our training wasn't for nothing." He holds your hand that was on his cheek and smiles tenderly at you. "Of course It wasn't for nothing! We trained like hell to master it!" You pinch both of his cheeks.

"Ouch! It hurts (Y/N)."

"Hahaha!" You laughed at him but decided to stop. Looking down to see your sword made you think, 'It really does kill them, huh?'

.

.

.

"A demon's weak spot is its neck! But you can't kill it with a normal sword even if you slash its neck." Urokodaki said.

"Normal sword? Is there a special blade that can kill demons?" You curiously asked.

"Yeah, there is and it is wielded by the Demons Slayer Corps. That's the only way to kill a demon." Urokodaki raised his sword. "They're called the "Nichirin Swords."

.

.

.

"Rest in Peace." You pay your respect even though demons are savage creatures they were still humans before. "Ugh! What's this rotten smell?" You pinch your nose and look at your brother.

"Hey! It's not me!" Tanjiro defend himself.

"Hehehe~ I'm just joking!" You playfully tease your brother. Suddenly you heard a scream. A random boy was running away from something. "No one ever told me this! I never signed up for this!" He yelled.

"What's going on?" Your brother said and look at where the boy came from, you peek behind him but was horrified at what you saw. Your brother quickly pulled you behind him. Hiding behind a tree you couldn't process what you just saw. "T-Tan-nii, What was that?" You whispered to him.

"I-I don't know either." Your brother gulped.

'What the hell was that?!'

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Sabito... Do you think Tanjiro and (Y/N) can beat that one?" Makomo asked.

"I don't know. No matter how hard you try, it's never enough. You know that yourself don't you?"

.

.

.

.

The demon was holding a corpse in its humongous hand, it stopped walking then lifted the corpse, opening its slimy mouth to devour the corpse. After devouring the corpse it's body grew larger. The scared boy runs away from it but the demon's hand was far too quick for him to escape. The demon caught his leg and drag him away.

You were shaking and sweating, 'Don't be a scaredy-cat! I need to help him!' You firmly held the handle of your sword.

"(Y/N), we need to save him!" Your brother jumped towards the demon with you following beside him, Tanjiro attacked him, cutting the hand that was holding the boy. The boy drop to the ground and you quickly made your way in front of the boy. Taking a fighting stance you prepared for the next attack, the demon caught glimpses of you and your brother's fox mask making it smile slightly.

"Another sweet little fox has come to me, and how lucky am I today, they're two." The demon spoke with a sick smile.

"Little fox cub, what is the year of Meiji now?" The demon asked.

"It's the Taisho Period now!" Tanjiro answered.

"Taisho?" The demon repeated. But it suddenly started rampaging, scratching its own flesh and stomping its feet in annoyance. "Time has passed into a new period?! Again! While I've been held prisoner at this stupid place! Unforgivable! Damn you, Urokodaki!"

"How do you know Mr.Urokodaki?" Tanjiro questioned.

"I know him, alright! Because Urokodaki is the one who captured me! I'll never forget that day 47 years ago! Back when he was still hunting demons! It was the Edo Period during the Keio Era."

'What?! That was a long time ago!' You thought finding it hard to believe that a demon can survive this long.

It seems that the boy behind you was thinking the same thing and yelled, "You're lying! No demon has ever lived that long and the only demons that should be here are the ones who've only eaten two or three humans!"

"Yeah, but I've survived all this time. Inside this wisteria prison I've at least eaten fifty of you brats." The demon stated.

"50?!" You said in disbelief.

The demon counted on his fingers, "11...12...13... Heh that makes you guys number 14 and 15!" The demon happily said while he points his fingers at us. "What are you talking about?!" You said, earning a childish giggle from the demon. "Hehe~ That's the number of Urokodaki's disciples that I've eaten. Hehehe~ I promised myself to kill everyone of his disciples." This shock and horrified you.

The demon continued, "Let's see...hmm...the ones who particularly stand out to me...Yeah, It's those two. The brat's hair was an unusual color. He was the most powerful, he had a pinkish hair, a scar by his mouth. The other one was a female brat in a flowery kimono, she was small and weak but she was awfully agile."

Your eyes widen from shock, 'T-Their already dead?! So we've been talking to ghosts this entire time?!'

"That mask." The demon pointed at the mask on your head. "I can tell by the fox masks. I can tell the texture of the masks that Urokodaki carved has the same style of carving for his own goblin mask. Warding mask, huh. Everyone got eaten just because they were wearing them. Urokodaki might as well have killed them himself!" The demon giggled. "When I said that to the girl, she was crying and fell into a rage and because of that she lost control of her movements, I ripped off her limbs, and then..."

Tanjiro couldn't take it anymore and runs forward to land an attack at the demon. The demon widely smiled, achieving the kind of reaction he wanted to bring out. It launches it's many hands only to be sliced off by Tanjiro but got punched to the side, hitting a tree with great force breaking the fox mask and damaging his forehead making it bleed. "Tan-nii!" You didn't have a choice but to join but...

'Calm down, (Y/N). Focus on your movements. It's all right, don't mind us!' You suddenly heard his gentle voice. This made you teared up, 'Sabito...I'm not hearing things, right? You're real right?...You and Makomo...'

"Kekeke~ Another one of Urokodaki's brats is dying. I wonder how his gonna feel when another of his kids doesn't come home." He swung his big hand in the air. "I really want to know, I really do." You ran as fast as you can swinging your blade and steadying your breath, 'Total Concentration! Water Breathing! Second Form! Water Wheel' You successfully protected your brother.

'Oh... I completely forgot about this brat, hehe~ Great, I can have some more fun!' Attacking you with his unlimited hands, you manage to dodge them and sliced off some but it just keeps coming. 'No matter how many arms I cut, they just grow back!'

"You can't defeat me just by slashing off my arms. Then again even that pink-haired brat couldn't even slice off my head!" You were enraged by this comment, 'Unforgivable...He needs to be stop before any more lives are sacrificed! I swear to you Sabito, Makomo your sacrifice will not be wasted!' A this time Tanjiro was now awake, shooting his eyes wide opened, he saw you running to the demon, '(Y/N)!' He immediately joins you, dodging and avoiding the demon's attacks that came from the ground.

The demon didn't expect you two to avoid it. 'T-They jumped! Dammit! I missed them! Heh, but there's no way for them to dodge this in mid-air!'

.

.

.

.

.

"Do you think they will lose, too? His neck is so tough after all." Makomo spoke softly.

"They may lose, and yet, they may win. Either there is one undeniable fact. That (Y/n) and Tanjiro...are the ones who sliced the toughest, largest boulder of all."

"Hmm... But aren't you worried about (Y/N)? You're so close to her after all." Makomo teased.

There was a long pause before Sabito spoke.

"... Makomo... You do know that we're in the after-life right?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tanjiro slammed his head into the demon's hand, stopping the attack, allowing you two to land in it's arm. 'He deflected me!' It grew another pair of arms to attack you. 'Total Concentration! Water Breathing!' You both chanted in your heads. 'They got too close to me! My neck is tough! They can't possibly slash it!' The demon nervously thought.

'First Form!'

'As soon as they fails to cut my neck, I'm going to crush his head while her's will be getting crush to death!' The demon planned.

Seeing the opening thread you two went for it at the same time, cutting off the demon's head. 'Water Surface Slash!'


	5. Our Own Steal

It was a snowy day when the tragedy happened. A man-eating demon in the size of a child was devouring a human in the corner while his other victims was on the ground. A mysterious figure suddenly appeared making the demon paused it's meal.

A battle began between the two but in the end the mysterious figure was victorious. The demon managed to escaped leaving a trail of blood behind him. The mysterious man followed the trail leading him to the demon.

The demon ran and ran while looking around for the figure. The man jumped out of his hiding spot, slicing off its head, ending the demon's life.

This is what he remembered before his death, seeing you two in front of him with swords ready to slice his head off.

Swing

With one clean cut the head was sliced off and rolled to the ground, 'Dammit! To think that the face of a Demon Hunter will be the last thing I'll ever see...' But what he saw next made his eyes widen. You look at him with eyes full of sympathy.

'How did it come to this?' The demon thought.

.

.

.

.

A boy was crying in the darkness, huddled up he said, "I'm so scared. I'm all alone. Brother where are you? I want you to hold my hand! Like you always do!... Why... Why did I bite you to death, Big Brother?' But his personality and memories was completely taken over by the demon. 'Wait, who is this "big brother"?'

.

.

.

.

You walked over to the demon's body, a hand was extended and positioned like it was waiting for someone to hold it. "What a sad scent." Tanjiro walked beside you staring at the hand. You took the initiative and hold the hand on it's right side and Tanjiro on the left, the hand gently squeeze back. This made the demon emotional, tears streaming down it's face.

'God...Please...The next time this man is reborn...please make sure he lives a happy life where he doesn't turn into a demon.'

.

.

"Brother! Brother! Hold my hand, will you?" A child ran towards her brother

"You're hopeless, you know? Still such a scaredy-cat." He commented but still took the child's hand. Walking to their house hand in hand.

.

.

.

The hand that you were holding disappeared, you stared off into the distance and thought, 'Sabito...Makomo...and to everyone else who got killed. We won... You can now rest easy...Sabito even if you're a soul I'll never forget the time we spend together. I guess you're all going home as promised, to Mr. Urokodaki whom you love very much.'

Days went by and encountering even one demon was very hard not to imagine even questioned it. "We wanna know how to turn back a demon into a human, do you know how?" You asked, but it was useless because the demon didn't even try to listen and attacked you. You sliced off its head and looked at Tanjiro with hopelessness in your eyes.

"Don't worry (Y/N), we're gonna get our answer." He reassured.

Demons appeared and both of you asked them the same question but gets the same result over and over again. Both of you were exhausted and rest for a moment, you noticed that the woods was rather glowing. "Wisteria?" Your brother said and sighed in relief.

You really wanted to do a victory dance but you were really tired and said. "We made it."

'I made it...Sabito.' You sadly thought.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was now daytime and the number of participants shocked you, 'Only five of us?! We were so many.' You heard a murmur beside you, "I'm gonna die, I'm a goner. Even if I survived now I'm gonna die soon anyway." You looked at him worriedly, you were about to speak to him but a voice suddenly interrupted you.

"Welcome back."

'Oh gosh, they're back...' You nervously thought.

"Congratulations." The white haired girl said.

"We're pleased to see that you made it." Followed the black haired girl.

"So? What am I supposed to do now? Where's my sword?" The boy with a scar on his face spoke.

"First, we shall issue you all uniforms. We will take your measurements, after which your rank will be engraved. There are ten ranks in all..." They explained.

"Kinoe. Kinoto. Hinoe. Hinoto. Tsuchinoe. Tsuchinoto. Kanoe. Kanoto. Mizunoe...and Mizunoto." They finished. "Currently you are at the lowest rank which is Mizunoto."

"And our swords?" The boy earlier asked.

'Why is he so obsessed with swords?' You thought.

"Today, we will let you choose the ore of your swords. However, the sword will take about ten to fifteen days to complete." The girls answered.

"Are you kidding me?" The boy complained.

"But first..." The white-haired girl clapped three times. Suddenly, a crow flew over and landed on your shoulder, startling you. "Ahh!" You shrieked, making the crow detaches from your shoulder. "Baka! Baka! Stop yelling so early in the morning!" It suddenly spoke. And landed on your shoulder again.

'I-It spoke!' You thought and looked around, 'D-did no one heard it?' It looks like you were the only one who heard it because everyone was focused on their own crows.

"We will now assign each of you, your own Kasugai Crow"

"Kasugai Crow?" You looked to your shoulder then into the crow.

"These Kasugai Crows can be used primarily for communication." The girl explained.

"Did you say "crow"? Isn't this a sparrow, though?" The yellow-haired man said, you sweat dropped, 'To be honest... I'd rather have that rather than...' You glanced at the crow on your shoulder, it caught you glancing at it and said, "Watchu looking at brat?" You deadpanned, '...this.'

"Don't give me that crap!" The black haired boy yelled and walked over to the white-haired girl, suddenly grabbing the girl's head roughly. 'What is he doing?!'

"I want a sword, you hear? Gimme one right now! The color changing sword!"

Your brother walks forward clearly not taking anymore of this. Tanjiro grabbed his arm stopping him further from doing any harm. "Take your hand off of her! Or else I'll break your arm!"

'Tan-nii! What are you doing?!' You were panicking as you watch the two. It seems that you were not the only one, "Wh-What should I do?" He was looking around and met your eyes. He blinked his eyes, you blinked back. He tilted his head, you tilted your head too. It seems that you two were communicating by the language of God.

"Who the hell are you? Let's see if you can do it!" He daringly said.

Challenge Accepted.

Tanjiro gripped his arm really hard, he yanked it away from Tanjiro and looked at him angrily. Tanjiro glared back.

"Are you two finished chatting?" The black-haired girl interrupted.

After gaining all of your attention she revealed a table full of ore. "Now then, please select an ore. The steel for the sword that will annihilate demons and protect you will be your own choosing."

"Hey, which ore are you gonna pick?" You friendly asked the yellow-haired boy beside you. He blushed and answered without thinking, "Well, not that I'm going to live very long but my life just got a little better now that I saw someone as beautiful as you...wait..." Both of you were now a blushing mess, "T-Thank you..." You clumsily said before sprinting towards Tanjiro.

All of you gathered to pick your own ore but you had no idea what to pick, 'They all look the same to me...hmm?...look the same?' You closed your eyes and focus your senses, something was glowing and you extended your hand to grab it.

'I pick you.'

____________________________________________________________________________________

The sun was setting and both of you and Tanjiro was walking with a stick, exhausted after the trial. 'Ne-chan... I hope that you're still waiting for us.' Tanjiro suddenly collapse, "Tan-nii! Hang on!" You quickly went to help him get up.

"Thank you, (Y/N)... I'm sorry, I'm supposed to be supporting you as your big brother." He muttered, looking to the ground unable to look at you because he was ashamed. You let go of your walking stick and grabbed his face to look at you.

"You're wrong, it's WE that should support each other! Its not you! Its not me! Its US!" You said. His eyes widen, realizing that you were completely right. "Yeah, let's go home now, shall we?" He smiled, you smiled back and grab your walking stick.

It was night time when you two got back. "Finally, we made it." You weakly muttered, almost collapsing. "Nezuko...Mr. Urokodaki..." You brother said, exhausted as you are. Suddenly the door in Urokodaki's house was kicked away by someone and...that someone was none other than...

"Nezuko!"

"Ne-chan!"

You both yelled and run towards her but stumbled and fell down. Both of you struggled to sit up, Nezuko hugs the both you and immediately you hug back, Tanjiro started crying. "Ne-chan! Why? Why did you have to sleep for so long?! You had me worried so much!" You burst into tears as you said those words.

Urokodaki returned from the house and drop the firewood in his arms and immediately walks towards you, joining the warm hug. Crying behind his mask.

"You both came back to us alive."

.

.

.

"I see so both of you killed that morphed demon." Urokodaki said.

"Yes." Both of you answered.

"At last... I'm truly impressed that both of you made it back. There are several different kinds of demons, there are some who use a special spell called the "Blood Demon Art" possess natural abilities." Urokodaki explained.

'There are demons who have special kind of abilities?' You thought.

"You may have to fight those demons, as well, from now on. And fighting them will be more difficult than anything you've known until now. Even so, Tanjiro, (Y/N), I'm sure both of you will be fine." Urokodaki finished. Hearing his compliment made your confidence boost, 'Yeah, Mr. Urokodaki's right we'll be just fine.'

"Um... I think that Nezuko's not like the other demons. Do you think it could be that Whatchamacallit Art?" Tanjiro asked.

"No, I don't think so. I wouldn't call that an example of the Blood Demon Art." Urokodaki denied.

You went to Nezuko's side and watch her sleep. "I'm just guessing here, but it could be that Nezuko's recovering her strength by sleeping instead of feeding on human flesh." Urokodaki's statement still lingers on your mind, causing you to smile, 'Of course, Ne-chan would never do that.' You went back to Tanjiro's side and lean your head on his shoulder, yawning and falling asleep.

Tanjiro leaned his head on top of yours, looking at Nezuko's sleeping form he thought, 'I'll protect both of you, Nezuko, (Y/N).' He closed his eyes and sleeps.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

15 DAYS LATER

Both of you were standing in front of Urokodaki's house, staring at the figure that was heading towards both of you. "Um.." Tanjiro begins to speak but was interrupted by the man, "My name is Haganezuka. I have forged Tanjiro Kamado and (Y/N) Kamado's swords, and I am here to deliver it."

"Um, I'm Tanjiro Kamado and beside me is my younger sister (Y/N) Kamado. Please come insi-" Tanjiro begins to introduce himself but got cut off.

"This is the Nichirin Sword. And I forged it." Haganezuka cut him off sitting on the ground and begins to unravel the case.

"Um..please come so I can serve you some te-" Tanjiro got cut off again causing you to sweat drop, 'How many times did Tan-nii repeated "Um" and this man...'

"The materials for a Nichirin Sword can be obtained from the mountain closest to the sun. Scarlet Crimson Iron Sand and Scarlet Crimson Ore, these produce steel that can absorb sunlight." He explained.

"Wow! So that's why this type of blade can kill demons! Now I know how." You never really bothered to know why Nichirin Sword is the only thing that can kill demon other sunlight but learning it made it ten times cooler.

"Mt. Yoko is bathed in sunlight all day long, you see. Never a cloud in the sky, nor any rain" He continued. Tanjiro finally took the initiative to ask the man to get up. Haganezuka turned around finally showing his... Clown Mask.

"Hey, you kids are a Child of Brightness, aren't you? Now that's what I call lucky."

"Oh no, We're the son and daughter of Tanjuro and Kie." Tanjiro clearly not getting the metaphor explained.

"That's not what I meant. See how both of your eyes are a reddish color? When kids like you are born into a family that works with fire, it's considered lucky" He pointed to Tanjiro's hair and your eyes.

"Is that right? I had no idea." Tanjiro decided to just go along

"There's a good chance that both of your sword will turn red! Right, Urokodaki?" He asked looking to the house as if he knew that Urokodaki was listening the entire time.

"Yeah." Urokodaki answered.

Holding the sword in both of your hands, staring at it you thought, 'I wonder what will my sword's color will be?'

"C'mon, hurry up and draw it! Nichirin Swords are also known as the "Color Changing Swords." They change color depending on the bearer." Haganezuka explained.

Unsheathing the sword, you held it upright and wait for the color to change, looking up and down to see if it shifts and it sure did, the color shifted from silver to red. "Wow..." You look at Tanjiro's sword to see what color it shifted and surprisingly it was black.

"Black!" Haganezuka disappointingly exclaimed.

"It's black, huh?" Urokodaki muttered.

Both of the elder man's attention was on Tanjiro's sword so they probably didn't notice yours.

Tanjiro panicked, "Is it bad or something if it turns black? Is it unlucky?"

"No, not necessarily. But it's quite rare to see a pitch black color." Urokodaki explained.

"And I was hoping to see a bright red sword!" Haganezuka exclaimed. You sweat drop and called his attention.

"Um..Is this what you wanna see?" You timidly showed him your Nichirin Sword and boy, oh boy, was he so happy. He jumped towards you and tackled you with a death killing hug. "Yey! Thank god for you!" He screeched, you were trying to ask for help but couldn't because of the super duper tight squeeze, finally he released you from the death killing hug.

Two crows flew from the window and landed on the floor. The first one spoke, "Tanjiro Kamado!"

The second one spoke, you recognized this because it was your Kasugai Crow, "(Y/N) Kamado, Here are both of your orders!" Tanjiro was confused, "It talks!" You already knew this so this wasn't a surprise to you.

"Make your way to a town to the northwest! Young girls have been vanishing from there!" Tanjiro's Kasugai Crow announced.

"Night after night, young girls have been vanishing! Hunt down the demon lurking there and kill it! Prepare yourselves well for this task. This is both of your first assessment as a Demon Hunter!"


	6. Accompanying a demon

Changing into your uniform, tying your hair into a ponytail and wearing your red floral patterned haori. You were now ready to start your first mission.

You look at Tanjiro, checking out his checkered black and green haori on top of his uniform. "You look good, Tan-nii!" You compliment, giving him a thumbs up.

He smiled at you and replied, "Thank you, the uniform also suits you."

"Have you two gotten change?" Urokodaki asked.

"Yes." You both replied.

Urokodaki checked both of your attires, looking up and down the finally nodding his head. "Tanjiro, (Y/N), now that you two are starting out with the Demon Slayer Corps, I'd like to explain a few things to you kids."

"Right."

"That Demon Slayer Corps outfit you're both wearing right now... It's made of a special fiber and it's quite breathable plus it repels moisture and won't burn easily. A low-level demon's fangs can't even tear that uniform." Urokodaki explained.

You touched the fabric of the uniform and thought, 'So, it's that strong?'

"Also, that Nichirin Sword of yours..." Urokodaki directed his gave to Tanjiro.

"The color varies from owner to owner and each hue has unique properties. But since it's rare for people to have black blades, little is known about them. So little, in fact, that-"

"Little is what?" You questioned.

"Black blades are said to be wielded by swordsman who will never go far." Urokodaki finished.

This shock you and you quickly said, "What?! I don't believe that, I'm sure Tan-nii will prove them wrong."

Hearing this made Tanjiro smiled, "Thank you, (Y/N)...I don't know how I'll do in the Demon Slayer Corps, but me and (Y/N) promised each other to turn back Nezuko into a human no matter what." He glanced at Nezuko hidden in the covers of the mattress.

"I have faith that you two will make that happen. One more thing." He said.

"Take this." He showed you two, a wooden box. 'Hm...what's this?' You thought.

"It's a box to carry your sister in during the day. Built out of an extremely light wood called "Cloud Mist Pine." I coated it in rock lacquer to reinforce its exterior." He explained. You pick it up and was surprised at how light it was.

"Wow! It's true it's so light! Thank you Mr. Urokodaki!" You showed a smile of gratitude, picking up the wooden box you place it on the ground in front of Nezuko.

"Ne-chan, will you please get inside this?" You asked. She was hidden in the covers but slowly move towards the box but retreated, she try again pausing in the middle before successfully getting inside the box. After that you slowly closed the small door, leaving a small crack to tell her, "Ne-chan, we're not gonna be separated during the day anymore, isn't that so great?"

Tanjiro lean in to look at Nezuko and said, "(Y/N) is right, we're gonna be together from now on." After that final talk you finally slid the door close.

"All right, we'll be going now." You said. Tanjiro has the wooden box around his back. Standing in front of Urokodaki's house you slowly looked around, putting it in into memory because it will be probably the last time that you will see it. Urokodaki walks in front of both of you.

"Hold on. Do you mind?" He asked Tanjiro before fixing his collar and patted his shoulder and nodding his head as if to encourage him, Tanjiro nodded back. He switch his attention to you and fix your ponytail like a father. After he was done he gently patted your head. You tiptoed and patted his head too this made him chuckle surprising you and Tanjiro.

"Haha, I haven't laughed for a while...I'm sure that you two will succeed in your goals." He said and pulled the both of you for a warm hug.

"We will succeed, we promise!" You grinned.

After that warm farewell, both of you were walking to the mission that you were assigned to. While you were traveling both of you passed through a rice field. Wanting to check on Nezuko you asked, "Ne-chan, are you doing well right in there?" She didn't respond.

"Nezuko?" Tanjiro asked curious to why she wasn't responding, normally she would respond by simply humming. And then you remembered.

"I'm just guessing here, but it could be that Nezuko's recovering her strength by sleeping instead of feeding on human flesh." Urokodaki's guessed ring in both of your minds.

"Ne-chan, get lots of rest." You whispered before speeding up your walk.

Finally you both arrived at the location of the demon you were assigned to kill. While walking through the town you both stumbled upon a beaten up boy, his eyes looking completely lost. You heard murmurs around you, "Oh, look, there's Kazumi. Poor boy. Because he was with Satoko when she was taken."

You heard more murmurs, "Night after night... It's so creepy." The civilian spoke.

"It's so dreadful!"

"When the night falls, yet another girl will be abducted!"

Hearing this confirms your theory, you called out to your brother, "Tan-nii!" You ran towards the direction of Kazumi.

"Yeah!" He already knew what to do also running towards Kazumi.

"Mr. Kazumi!" You called out his name, making him stop from walking and turned around to look at you.

"Um..If you don't mind, We'd like to hear your story. Will that be okay?" You politely asked.

"This is where Satako vanished." He showed you the place which where the missing girl vanished. It was a small road with two fences in each side.

"You may not believe me"

"I do believe you!" You reassured him giving him a determined look before finding Tanjiro on the ground, sniffing the floor. 'Tan-nii...I know that you're trying to find the demon but...you don't have to be so extra...' You sweat drop.

"Um... May i ask you, what is he doing?" He questioned like any normal person would.

"Haha... He's just smelling the scent of the demon to know where it is...haha...ha..." You explained to him while awkwardly laughing. He looked at you weirdly before putting a hand to his bruised cheek. Remembering where it came from.

.

.

.

.

.

"How dare you!" The man yelled while he roughly grabbed Kazumi's collar. Kazumi could only cry out in pain while he was getting beaten up.

"What do you mean, "vanished"? You bastard!" He got into a punching position but was stopped by his wife.

"That's enough! Please stop!" The woman cried out.

Kazumi looked up only to find his fiancee's favorite red ribbon on top of her cabinet.

.

.

.

.

.

You both followed Tanjiro while he was tracing the scent of the demon, being it in the alleyways or in the road where there are a lot of people. After hours of searching the sun was now setting.

"I want both of you to believe in me. She really did vanish." Kazumi muttered in his breath. Stopping his tracks.

"Don't worry Kazumi-kun, we believe in you. After all that's why we're here." You reassured him. His eyes widened slightly, he was getting a little bit of hope that someone is not putting all the blame on him.

By now, the sun was now completely set leaving the earth darkness that we called night. Still walking and searching for the demon, looking through the streets and houses for any sign of a demon but you still found nothing.

"Are both of you gonna keep going?" He asked with a worried tone. He was worried for both of you but it was more towards you because you were still a young teenage girl. And that is the people that keeps disappearing in this town.

"Look how it's gotten late. I'm flattered that both of you were concerned for me but shouldn't you guys pick up again tomorrow and get some rest?" He offered. But both of you knew that this was the perfect time to capture the demon.

"Thank you for the offer Kazumi-kun but those things are active during the night. So, we can't afford to rest." You answered and looked around. Tanjiro was still smelling and searching for the demon.

"I've detected a new scent in this area. It's gotta be somewhere nearby." Tanjiro informed. Kazumi like any normal being would have guess your roles by now.

"Don't tell me you're both..." He trailed of.

.

.

.

.

"How terrifying. I want you to stay indoors for the time being" A woman warned his daughter. The disappearance of young girls have been spreading and it's normal for a mother to protect her daughter.

"I understand mother, goodnight." The girl said before going back to her room. But along the way a small black puddle from the ground appeared and followed the young girl. She got ready and removed her haori before tucking herself to bed.

"I wonder what became of the girls who were taken. I just hope they're all alright." She muttered to herself before closing her eyes to fall sleep. The small black puddle became bigger and bigger, two demon hands emerged from the puddle and was getting ready to capture the girl.

It suddenly put it's hands in the girls mouth, muffling her cries for help and pulling her in the water. The girl struggle for her life but to no avail the demon was successful at capturing another one of his victims.

.

.

.

.

Tanjiro suddenly gasped and ran, you knew that it was the demon that he was running for and followed him. "What's gotten to you guys?" Kazumi confusingly asked but seeing you two ran made him thought, 'So fast!'

"Tan-nii! Is it the demon?!" You questioned while running alongside him.

"Yes, the scent just got stronger! The demon's at large!" He jumped to the roof of the house with you following behind him. Gliding and sliding through the roofs you two finally made it to the destination of where Tanjiro followed the scent of the demon.

"This is it. They're here right now!" Tanjiro confirmed and proceeded to draw out his sword. You prepared your red sword, gripping the handle.

"There's two different scents, it's a demon and a female human!" He informed. He pointed his blade on the ground and you got ready to stab the ground. Raising your sword and stabbing the ground, a black water spluttered out and revealed a young girl. You and Tanjiro quickly pulled out the girl and jumped away from the puddle.

A morphed demon revealed itself and grind it's teeth together, it's injured arm also healed in seconds. "Where are those girls you kidnapped?" Tanjiro questioned the demon but the demon only responded by grinding it's teeth again.

"The demons who use a special spell called the "Blood Demon Art" possess supernatural abilities. You two may have to fight those demons, as well, from now on." Urokodaki's voice rang in your head

"I've got two more questions for you!" Tanjiro asked again but the demon wasn't listening and continued to grind it's teeth, it's eyes were red and glared at us before going down in the water and disappearing.

"Who was that?" Kazumi asked with a scared voice. But you got no time and made him hold the girl that you and Tanjiro saved. "Please hold this person and stand nearby. We can protect you if you're inside one of our range attacks so, please stay beside us." You warned him.

Searching and looking everywhere, being cautious because the demon can appear from the ground, the wall or possibly in the thin air. "(Y/N)! It's heading in your direction!" Tanjiro warned. You quickly raised your sword and breathed, 'Water Breathing, Fifth Form!'

Suddenly, three demons appeared on the ground. 'There's three of them?!' You panicked but regained your concentration. Changing the position of your sword and swinging it vertically, 'Eight Form! Waterfall Basin!'

.

.

.

.

.

"Tanjiro, (Y/N), listen to me closely. The type of demon with the blood that can turn humans into demons... There's only one in this world. The one who is first to become a demon more than a thousand years ago. In other words that is your family's foe. Moreover, I believe he's the one...who might know how to turn your sister back into a human." Urokodaki infomed us.

"So... That means that our enemy, the one who turned Ne-chan into a demon is the leader of the demons?" You asked with a worried tone.

"If you put it that way, yes. And that demon's name is... Muzan Kibutsuji!"

.

.

.

.

.

'Eight Form! Waterfall Basin!'

Swinging your sword vertically causes it to have a powerful impact, cutting the demon's arm but missing their vulnerable spots because you switched your attacks, midway. The demons disappeared from the ground making you leaped away.

'This is our chance! We can make them tell us about Muzan Kibutsuji and how to turn back Ne-chan into a human!' You thought while taking a battle stance and standing near Kazumi.

Tanjiro leaped and attack with the second form, cutting the demon but it was too shallow. Attacking it again but the demon disappeared again and reappeared from the distance. Tanjiro chases it but halt his movement when the demon suddenly exclaimed.

"You bastards! Back off for crying out loud! That girl's gonna go stale on me, dammit! That girl's already 16, okay? If I don't devour her soon, she's gonna lose flavor by the second!"

All of you were horrified at the demon's reasoning and were left speechless. Suddenly, another demon emerged from the ground and said, "Calm down, my other self. So what? I've already fed on plenty of 16-year-old girls in this town. They were all quite meaty and delicious. I'm satisfied."

"Well, I'm not satisfied, my other self! I wanna consume more!" The demon retorted back and bang its arms on the ground, showing its frustration.

"No need to worry, my other self. There's a meal right in front of us." It was clear that it was directed at you, it made you shiver and slightly gulp. After Tanjiro heard what the demon said about you, made him angry, he gripped the handle of his sword tightly and hardened his gaze at them.

It took a huge toll on Kazumi, realizing at what the demons could have possibly done to his fiancee, "You monsters... Return Satoko to me. The one you've abducted the night before last!" He weakly exclaimed.

Suddenly, you heard a grinding sound above. Looking up you saw another demon on the roof. "Satoko? Who are you talking about?" The demon revealed his collection of hairpins. "If you find her hairpin in this collection that means that I've devoured her." And then he saw it, the red ribbon that his fiancee always wears.

Tears cascades down his cheeks, confirming Satoko's death. Tanjiro had enough of it and gritted his teeth in anger. A demon lunge its claws at him but with his lightning reflex he was able to dodge it and managed to sliced off its arm.

The demon cornered him and was gonna attack him in the eye but the box in his back slammed open and kicked the demon in the face with brute force making it spin.

"Why would a mere human be accompanying a demon?" The other demon questioned, confuse at this revelation. 'What's the meaning of this? Who are those three? Are they a swordsman and demon working together?' Endless questions filled his head.

Nezuko came out of the box, taking a battle stance behind Tanjiro. 'I don't get it all.' The demon disappeared into the ground, while the other demon was lying on the ground and unraveled its twisted neck before also disappearing into the ground.

Nezuko looked at Kazumi, taking step towards before putting the palms of her hands on their cheeks, an image of her brother and sister flash through her mind.

"Ne-chan.." You murmur softly.

The three demons appeared on the ground again.

.

.

.

.

"This may only be cold comfort, but while Nezuko was asleep, I used hypnotic suggestion on her." Urokodaki said.

"Suggestion?" You sofltly asked.

"All humans are your family."

"Protect humans."

"The demons are the enemy!"

.

.

.

.

Nezuko started walking towards the demon with a calm face that soon morphed into her demon face where her veins in her forehead pop out and the irises in her eyes were slit. Running towards them with lightning speed and raising her leg to crush them.

"Never forgive any demon who bring harm onto humans!"


	7. Muzan Kibutsuji

Swinging her leg at one of the demons, it made a powerful impact making the pieces of the ground scattered everywhere and dust to block everyone's view of the demon. When the dust disappeared, it revealed the ground and there was no demon to be seen.

The other demon only laughed at the scene before sinking into the ground. Nezuko chased after it but was stopped by Tanjiro.

"Nezuko! Don't chase after him and get back here! Come to us." Tanjiro softly command her. Being the adorable obedient girl she is, hops towards your direction but the demon suddenly appeared. "Ne-chan! Watch out!" You warned her. She successfully dodged it by doing a flip, landing gracefully on the ground and finally made it to you.

Getting distracted by the scene you didn't notice the black water underneath you. Before you even had the time to react you were suddenly pulled from down below. "Aahh!" You screamed.

"(Y/N)!" Tanjiro yelled but the black water reappeared below him, trying to capture him but he was able to jumped away from it. He was now separated from Nezuko, the black water keeps getting bigger and bigger trying to pull Tanjiro in.

"Nezuko! I'm going underground to save (Y/N) and slay the demon! I want you to protect those two." He told her looking directly into her eyes with his hard gaze before softening, "You can do that, right?" He softly asked her. Nezuko nods. Tanjiro took a step forward into the black water, his foot sinking before his whole body.

'This is a swamp...' You thought before a bunch of yukata and kimono came into your view, floating in the water. 'And these are... Are these the clothes and belongings of the people who were kidnapped?' You gritted your teeth in frustration, 'Just look at the innocent lives they've taken! Unforgivable!'

Suddenly, you heard another sound coming from above, you gripped your sword and prepared to attack but the mysterious figure turns out to be your brother. You were relieve and immediately swam next to him, he immediately hug you before focusing in your surrounding.

The water was rather murky and heavy but this was nothing compared to how you were trained by Urokodaki. Maintaining your breath was an easy task to you because of getting used to the thin air at Mt. Sagiri.

You slightly smile, 'This is actually great, I can unleash the full potential of some forms!' You closed your eyes and focused in the noise that was approaching you. Opening your eyes you got ready to attack but just as you were about to slice the demon but it expertly change direction at a high speed.

'So they can move like that inside this swamp? But it doesn't matter! There's a form that I'm sure is accurate at this situation...' You thought before turning your head to look at your brother. He saw your gaze and nodded his head, knowing what you were trying to say.

Twisting your upper and lower body, you raised your sword and waited for the demon to come near, enough for you to slash. Closing your eyes you waited for the opening thread to appear. 'Here it comes! Total Concentration! Water Breathing...'

Both of you slash your swords into the water creating a powerful and violent whirlpool. 'Sixth Form! Whirlpool!' The two demon couldn't escape because of the force and got their body's dismembered.

Tanjiro saw the demon's collection of hairpin and immediately grabbed it. By now both of you were lacking air and needed to breath. Swimming into the surface, the first scene that you saw was when the demon was about to jab it's hand into Nezuko's face.

With your light body you were faster than the demon and smoothly sliced off it's right arm before it even made it to Nezuko. "How dare you hurt Ne-chan!" You angrily yelled. Tanjiro appeared from behind and cleanly sliced off the demon's left arm.

The demon stumbled and fell through the ground into a sitting position. 'Did I just got taken out? Both of my other selves got taken out by this brats!' The demon furiously thought. You and Tanjiro automatically stood in front of Nezuko in a protective manner.

"You give a scent like rotten oil. Its a horrible smell! How many people have you killed?" Tanjiro interrogated the demon. "Why are you only killing young girls?" You questioned while gripping your sword.

"Listen! If women lived any longer, they turn ugly and start tasting like crap! So, we killed them for their own good!" This statement got Tanjiro really angry. "You brats should be thankful to us demons—" Tanjiro sliced the demon's jaw preventing it for saying anything else.

You slightly flinched because you were not used to seeing your brother angry. 'Tan-nii is really mad right now...' Blood sprawled out of the demon's mouth creating a pool of blood on the ground. "Never mind." Tanjiro stepped forward and cornered the demon into the wall.

Raising the blade of his sword against the demon's throat. "You're going to tell me what younknow about Muzan Kibutsuji." Tanjiro threatengly said. As soon as the demon heard the name Muzan Kibutsuji, it started to whimper and furiously sweat.

"Talk to me! Start talking!" Tanjiro yelled but the demon only whimpered, "I-I can't tell you. I can't tell you!" The demon chanted afraid of the outcome if it breaks its promise.

.

.

.

"You mustn't tell." A deep cold commanded said while strangling the man.

"You mustn't tell anyone about me." He ordered as he puts his index finger on his lips. "If you do tell anyone about me I'll know right away. I'm always watching you."

.

.

.

"I can't tell you! I can't tell you! I can't tell you!" The demon repeated. You were freaked out by the demon's personality, before it was confident but now it was laying on the ground and whimpering. 'He's trembling all the way to his bones!' You thought.

"I can't tell you, all right?!" It yelled before both of his arms regenerated and attacked you. You avoided its attacks and cleanly sliced off its head. The head rolled on the ground before vanishing. After the action was done it took you a moment before realizing that you just failed to get information out of the demon.

"I'm sorry Tan-nii...I j-just cut off our opportunity to get information..." You apologized while looking at the ground , ashamed of the action that you just committed without even thinking about it. He rubbed your back and said, "It's all right, (Y/N). We can get information at another time."

You slightly smiled before you caught in your view that Nezuko was sitting on the ground, her forehead was bleeding because of the injury that she received from the demon. "Ne-chan!" Running to her and checking if she was unconscious.

"Don't worry. I already checked her condition. Nezuko's just asleep and the bleeding in her forehead stopped already." Tanjiro explained.

"So, she's sleeping in order to recover?" You questioned.

"Yes..." Tanjiro confirmed but sadly looked at Nezuko. "Sorry, I'm so sorry. I promised we will turn you back into human again...just wait a little bit longer...okay?" You warmly hugged both of them. 'Right...this is the reason that we joined the Demon Slayer Corps...to turn Ne-chan into a human again...I can't forget our purpose.'

After putting Nezuko inside the wooden box. Tanjiro carried it on his back before turning to look at Kazumi. 'Kazumi-kun?' He was kneeling on the ground and the expression in his face clearly explained all of his emotions. Approaching him, you crouched down and asked him, "Kazumi-kun? Are you all right?"

"I've lost my fiancee. How can I be all right?" He cried. Tears leaking from his eyes. You totally get the feeling of losing someone important and it took you awhile before recovering from it. "Kazumi-kun... In life, people that are important to us usually dies at a moment we don't expect but we have no choice but to go on living. No matter how painful the blows may be."

He firmly grabbed the collar of your uniform and exclaimed, "What do you know about it?! A kid like you?!" His hand that gripped your collar were trembling from the frustration that he felt.

Wanting to comfort him, you place your hand on top of his and smiled at him. But not your usual happy smile, it was a smile of sympathy. He was taken back and loosened his hold of your collar. You stood up and said, "We'll be on our way now."

Tanjiro walked over to Kazumi and gave him the hairpins that the demon collected from its victims. "Take this. I hope you'll find something of Miss Satoko's in there." He looked at the collection and found his fiancee's beloved red ribbon. He softly mourned from the death of Satoko.

Tanjiro respectfully bowed to him before turning around to leave, you sadly looked at Kazumi before bowing and turning around to follow your brother. Kazumi's eyes widened, 'So, you two went through the same thing, too? Is that it?' He realized.

"I...I'm sorry! That was an awful thing to say! Please forgive me!" He apologized. Hearing this, both of you stopped in your tracks and looked at him one last time to wave goodbye. Showing him your bruised and rough palm.

'Their hand was heart-breaking to see. Hardened by the training that they went through. It wasn't a kid's hand.' He thought.

"I'm leaving that young woman in your hands!" Tanjiro yelled before turning around to finally leave. "Goodbye! Kazumi-kun!" You gave him an encouragingly smile before running off to hold Tanjiro's hand.

________________________________________________________________________________

Kraa!

Kraa!

A crow suddenly landed on your shoulder, startling the heck out of you. "Ahh!" You exclaimed. The crow just stared at you, it was probably thinking that you were an idiot. "When are ya gonna stop yelling at my face? Ya stupid brat."

You gulped before apologizing, "I-I'm sorry Mr. Crow... I can't help it you're just so..." You trailed off, looking at it and examining its feathers but something caught your eye. One small red feather was hidden and barely noticeable.

"...red...hehe..." You finished. The crow didn't know what you were referring to and yelled, "Stupid brat! Do I look dead to you?!" He pecked your cheeks with his beak causing you to run away. "Uwah-! Stop it!" You begged and run as fast as you can from the crow.

"Oi! Stupid brat! Ma name's Ivel and don't ya dare refer me as an "It"! Ya uneducated rude brat!" It—I mean, he shouted before stopping and landed on your shoulder again and gives off an aura that stated "if ya brat forget that, say your bye bye to big bro."

You shivered and thought, 'I think I'm gonna get murder by my own kasugai crow before I get slaughtered by demons.' You nervously nodded and looked at your brother for help but he just simply laughed, "Good job (Y/N)! You're already getting along with your Kasugai Crow."

You were about to open your mouth but you were interrupted by his Kasugai Crow. "Next up, Asakusa, Tokyo! Rumors of a demon lurking there! Kraa!"

"We're already heading to our next mission?!" Both of you exclaimed.

"Oh yes, you are!"

"Of course ya are! What?! Ya think you're gonna get your beauty rest? Oh hell no you're not!" Ivel exclaimed on your shoulder.

"B-But..." You tried to reason with him but he started pecking your cheeks.

"No means no! Now get moving before I peck your face out!" He threatened.

"Yes! Sir!"

.

.

.

.

.

'Are the cities this advanced now? Its night time but it's so bright out!' Both of you thought while you were in daze. The buildings were tall and a lot of people were walking to their destination. There were trains and lamps that lit up the city.

You were hand in hand with Tanjiro as you two walk throughout the city. "I feel dizzy." Tanjiro said as he covered his eyes with a scarf. "Agree..." You started to feel nauseous and move closer to Tanjiro.

Tanjiro saw a dark alleyway and said, "Uh, let's go that way." Running towards the alleyway, you two saw a couple kissing causing both of your cheeks to turn red in embarrassment. "W-We beg your pardon!" Tanjiro apologized before dragging you and Nezuko out of the alleyway.

All of you ended up with a much calmer and peaceful place and it was a simple udon shop. "Excuse me, two bowl of udon with a grated yam on top please." Tanjiro ordered while looking exhausted. You were also tired but hearing him ordered made your eyes sparkle with joy.

'Food...' You drooled.

You all sat down on a bench beside the udon shop and waited for your food. "I've never been to a place like this. It's way too crowded." Tanjiro muttered in his breath. Nezuko fell asleep and unconsciously lean her head into Tanjiro's shoulder.

"Even, Ne-chan is exhausted." You commented.

"Here's two udon with grated yam on top!" The udon owner said.

"Thank you." Tanjiro said before taking it and giving you your food. You immediately gobbled up the udon, it has dried seaweed, cut scallions and a little bit of wassabi on the side. It tasted like heaven.

Suddenly you heard a bowl shattered causing you to confusingly look at Tanjiro. "Tan-nii! The food!" He stood up and look appalled. Grabbing his sword and running off somewhere.

"Tan-nii! Where are you going?!" You stand up and contemplate for a second, 'Food or Tan-nii? Food or Tan-nii? Agh! Tan-nii! Im sacrificing my beloved food just for you!' You grab your sword and chased after him.

"Tan-nii! Wait up!" You yelled but it looks like he was to focused on something to hear you. You finally catch up to him and saw him grab a man with a white hat covering his raven hair, red eyes and wears a black suit with a white tie.

"Papa?"

The mysterious man revealed a little girl in his arms. "Who's that?" You were confused at the current situation. You look at Tanjiro for answer. "Is there something I can do for you? You two seem to be quite flustered."

"Oh, my. What's going on?" A woman appeared.

"Mother!"

Tanjiro covered his mouth in disbelief and clutches his stomach. "What's wrong?!" You worriedly asked.

"Do you know them?" The woman questioned.

"No. Much to my consternation, I've never seen this kids before. They must have mistaken me for someone else." He glance behind him baring his long claws before stealthily clawed a random man from the neck.

It was too clean and fast but you definitely saw how he did it and all of it answered the confusion of this situation. 'This man is... Muzan Kibutsuji!' You finally realized and was horrified the same way Tanjiro felt.

The wounded man clutches his neck and stopped for a second alerting his wife. "Dear, what's wrong?" She worriedly asked. He was transforming into a demon, his teeth was now sharp fangs and nails longer and sharper.

"Dear?"

"Stop—"

Before you can warn her the demon bites his own wife on the shoulder making her scream.

"Ahh!"


	8. The Smell of Enchanting Blood

"Ahhhh!"

"What's this!?"

"What's going on?!"

"I-Is that blood?!"

People freak out at the scene that they're currently witnessing. The demon detached from the woman's neck and try to bite her again. "Stop it!" Tanjiro yelled. Unveiling his scarf around his face, revealing his hanafuda earrings.

You both ran towards the demon and apprehended him. Tanjiro rolled the scarf around his hand and put it in the demon's mouth to bite on.

"Dear!" The woman yelled, worried by her husband's action.

"Ma'am! You need to worry about yourself! Please take a cloth and press down hard in the wound!" You yelled, while both of you were struggling at keeping the demon down.

'It's alright! This man hasn't killed anyone! I could still save him!' Tanjiro thought while struggling to hold the demon down.

'T-This man...was just walking down the street a second ago!' You were frustrated and angry. 'Muzan Kibutsuji...just how many innocent lives have you ruined?!'

The little girl in his arms whimpers and covers her round eyes with her tiny hand. "Are you alright? You musn't look." He worriedly asked his daughter. "It's dangerous here, Rei. Let's move over there." He said before walking away from the scene that he caused.

You quickly look at Muzan, seeing that he's starting to walk away with what you assumed is his wife and kid. "He's getting away!" You exclaimed at Tanjiro. He didn't know what to do, leaving you with the demon and chasing after Muzan has a big risk because he knew that your specialty is speed not strength. But that's also the same with you chasing after Muzan. He loved you too much to leave you on your own.

"Muzan Kibutsuji! I'm not letting you get away! No matter where you go!" Tanjiro yelled at the top of his lungs.

Rei asked Muzan, "What's the matter with those children? What do you think, Tsukihiko?" He didn't answer and just frown, remembering the earring that Tanjiro wears.

"No matter where you go! You're not getting away!—I'll follow you to the ends of Hell, and I swear I'll slice off your head with my blade!—I'll never forgive you no matter what!" Tanjiro continued to yell until the police came by.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"Is it a drunk?"

"Kids, step away from that man!" The officer ordered.

"We can't! Bring some restraints please!" You exclaimed.

"Shut up and step away!" The officer grabs both of you by your haori, pulling you away from the demon.

"Please don't do that!" You yelled.

"Move!"

"Please don't!" Tanjiro shouted.

"Just look at this guy's face! Has he lost his mind?" Another officer commented.

"Pull the kids off him!"

"Please stop! I don't want this person to kill anyone!" You continued to yell.

"Just stay out of our way! Will you? I'm begging you!" Tanjiro added.

"Dammit! Look, you... If you two keep resisting..." The officer raised his baton. Closing your eyes you waited for the impact but suddenly smelled something.

"Enchanting Blood: Aroma of Visual Fantasy." A woman chanted, digging her claws on her wrist and drags it until it reaches the end of her forearm. Bloods spilling out of the wound creating an intoxicating aroma.

'What's this scent?'

"What are all these patterns?" The officers were completely confused. "What's going on? I can't see anything!"

'What the hell is going on? Are we under attack?!' You crouched beside Tanjiro, being careful to not touch the patterns. A silhouette of a woman and green-haired boy walking towards you. Her black hair was tied into a bun with a floral hairpin, and floral pattern yukata. While the man beside her is wearing a white top with black bottom.

"You still use the term..."person"...to refer to even a transformed demon. And you're trying to save him. Allow me, then, to lend you a hand." The woman spoke.

"But...why? Your scent tells me..." Tanjiro trailed off.

"You're a demon?" You finished.

"That's right...a demon, but also a doctor, and I wish to annihilate that man, Muzan Kibutsuji."

"Aren't you coming, Papa?" The little girl worriedly asked her "father".

"Papa has work. I have a business meeting to attend. I'm also concerned about that disturbance just now." Muzan assured the child.

"Don't worry. I'm only going to speak with the police." He said as he escort his "family" to a cab, his wife and child getting inside the cab. The little girl poke her head through the window and said, "Papa, come home soon, okay?"

"All right. You be a good girl now."

"Take them back to the house. Go on." He ordered the driver and soon, the cab started going to the location. After making sure that they were out of sight, he walks through a dark alleyway.

"Big bro, let's hit one more bar!" A slurred voice was heard from the alleyway and clearly came from a drunk man.

"Yacchan, are you okay?" A female voice said while walking beside her big brother.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" As the drunk man said that he accidentally bumped into the firm shoulder of Muzan. The man was slightly pushed while Muzan didn't even move an inch from the bump, showing his inhuman strong built.

"What the hell, you bastard?" The drunk man angrily said.

There was a moment of silence before Muzan muttered, "Forgive me." And started walking but the drunk man stopped him by grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Hey, come back here!"

"I'm very sorry, but I happen to be in a hurry, so..."

"What did you say?" The drunk man detached his hand from his shoulder and continued, "Hey, look at you, decker out in those posh-looking threads! You piss me off!" He started to throw insults at Muzan. Biggest mistake ever buddy.

"You and your pale face... You look like you're about to fall over dead!"

That triggered the demon, making his ruby eyes widen and shake with rage. "Hey, say something, will you? Or did you just croak?" The enraged demon raised his fist in front of the drunk man's face and with just the tiniest force of simply knocking made him fly away, hitting the cold hard wall and slid to the ground, instantly killing him.

"What did you do to my kid brother?!"

"Yacchan! He's dead! Yacchan's not breathing!" The woman exclaimed while crouching and holding her brother. The other man was about to punch the demon but his body was suddenly in the high up in the air caused by Muzan's powerful kick, blood sprawled out of his mouth hitting the ground before his body even made it to the ground.

Witnessing such a gruesome death made the woman speechless and tremble. Muzan approach the woman and crouch down to her level and spoke, "Does my complexion look unhealthy to you?"

He caresses her cheek, "Is my face pale? Do I look sickly to you? Do I look like I'm not long for this world? Do I look like I'm about to die?" He terrifyingly questioned the woman. Removing his hand from her cheek he continued, " Wrong, wrong, wrong. I'm a living being who's infinitely close to perfection."

He placed his index finger to his lips and in seconds it grew into a long purple sharp claw. He pointed his long fingernail at her forehead before painfully sinking it in. The pupil in her eyes dilated and her mouth opened to scream but couldn't because of the immense fear that she felt.

"What do you think will happen if I keep flooding you with my blood?" He said as her whole body started twitching uncontrollably. "The human body is unable to withstand the speed of transformation..." He removed his index finger in her forehead, blood flowing through the wound that he created. Her whole body was purple with red veins, the whites of her eyes turning red.

"... And its cells are destroyed." Enormous bubbles started forming inside her until her body turned into a sticky lump of flesh before finally dissolving. After that, Muzan stood up and snapped his finger. Two demon suddenly appeared behind him.

"Bring me the head of the Demon Slayer who wears hanafuda-like earrings." He ordered. Glancing towards them, "Understood?"

"As you wish." The male demon said.

"Your wish is our command." The female demon spoke.

Muzan eyes started shaking with anger again, remembering a memory of a man who wears the same earrings as Tanjiro.

'Those earrings...'

"Now, listen to me! Here's the deal..." The udon shop owner exclaimed at both of our faces. "My point is this, okay? It's not about the money! What I can't forgive is your lack of intent to eat my udon, all right?!" The udon shop owner scolded both of us. Nezuko was worriedly watching while sitting on the bench.

"We're sorry! Please serve us another bowl!" Tanjiro apologized.

"We promise we're gonna finish it!" You added and raised your right hand.

"So, are you both gonna eat it?"

"Yes!" You both answered. He looked at both of your eyes as if to look if you're lying or not.

"You're definitely gonna eat it?"

"Yes! We shall!"

"Okay!" He directed his gaze at Nezuko. "You, too! If you're gonna have udon, take off that bamboo thingy first!" He pointed at Nezuko's bamboo muzzle. 'Uh oh...' You thought.

"What is that thing anyway? Take these chopsticks! Chopsticks!"

Tanjiro appeared from behind and grabbed the chopsticks in his hands. "I'd like a bowl of udon! I'd like two bowls of udon!"

"And I'd like four bowl of your delicious udons!" You happily said like it was a normal normal thing for you to consume...well, yeah, it is normal for you to eat a lot.

The udon owner looked at you with his mouth agape. "R-Right."

Slurp

Gulp

Slurp

Gulp

The udon owner stared at both of you in shock. Amazed at the way you both devoured the udon like it was nothing, but he was more amazed at you. Like how could a petite girl eat like 2-kg worth of udon. "Thank you very much for the meal! That was so delicious!" You exclaimed after finishing your udon.

"As long as you kids get it! It's all good! Thanks for your business!"

.

.

.

Walking through the night, Tanjiro holds both of his sisters hand.

"Sorry, Nezuko, (Y/N), Leaving you both behind like that..." Tanjiro apologized.

"That's alright, Tan-nii but just make sure to tell us what you're up to before running off without even telling us." You replied.

"Oh! I almost forgot something..." Tanjiro stopped walking and removed his right earring.

"Huh? What's this for?" You confusingly asked. Standing as still as you can while he put the earring to your right ear.

He smiled at you, "It's a proof of our strong bond, so that we can never be separated from each other." He look at Nezuko and apologized, "Sorry, Nezuko. I don't have anything to give you right now."

You touched the earring with the tips of your finger, tracing it around the edges feeling the red sun symbol as the design of the earring. Giving him a large smile, "Thank you, I'll make sure to treasure it!"

After that you continued to walk not until Nezuko stopped in her tracks, halting both of your movements.

"What's wrong, Ne-chan?" You asked before looking at the direction of her gaze. There was the green-haired boy standing behind a tree, the same boy that you two saw last time. Approaching the boy, Tanjiro asked, "So, you've been waiting for us?"

"Because I was told to bring you to see her." He said.

"I could've tracked you by scent." Tanjiro commented.

"She's in a place that's under a cloaking spell. No way could you find it."

"Cloaking?" You curiously said.

"Anyway..." He pointed his index finger at Nezuko. "Isn't that woman a demon? And an eyesore to boot."

'Hmm? An eyesore? Did he meant me? But he pointed at Ne-chan? Wait... Ne-chan... Eyesore... Ne-chan... Ugly?.. Huh?! D-Did he just said that Ne-chan's ugly?! How dare he!'

"Who in their right mind would call her an eyesore?! Just take a good look at her features!" Tanjiro offendedly said.

"Are you blind, Sir?! Can't you see her beauty and grace?!" You said while steam were coming out of your ears.

"She was the beauty of our hometown! Our Nezuko!" Both of you exclaimed. He just looked at both of you and started to walk away.

"Let's go." He monotony said.

Tanjiro dragged Nezuko behind him while exclaiming, " Sure, we'll go, but still!"

"No way she's an eyesore! No way on your life!" You fumed, walking beside the unknown man.

"Just take a look at her where there's more light!" Tanjiro was now trying to get him to a more lit up place.

"Come on, sir! Let's go over there!"

.

.

.

.

"Oh, I know what it is! Its this muzzle, right?" You exclaimed.

"Yeah! It might be this muzzle!" Tanjiro gently grabbed Nezuko's face. "I'd like to behold Nezuko without the muzzle!" While Tanjiro was talking, the boy that you were talking to suddenly disappeared making you all face where he was last seen.

"Hurry it up." His face appeared in the wall. "While no one's around."

Being the distracted child you are forgot all that ruckus about and thought that this was awesome. "Wow! Awesome!" You said and immediately ran through the wall. "Wait, (Y/N)!" Tanjiro ran after you. Going through the wall, you saw a huge house.

"Get over here. Listen don't make sure that you don't offend that person in any way." He calmly said. "Personally, I couldn't careless what happens to you. But I brought you here because she insisted!" He threateningly said as he glared at both of you.

You blink at him and gave him a smile, not affected by his threat, "Okay!" You cutely said, making the male confusingly look at you before turning his head to the side and muttered, "Cute..."

"Huh? What did you say?" You curiously tilted your head making his cheeks blush.

"What?! I didn't said anything, you're just hallucinating, idiot!" He immediately retorted.

"Right!"

Knock

Knock

Knock

"Come in." A woman voice spoke.

"I have returned." The boy that you were following said as he opens the door. You peek inside seeing the woman that you saw earlier sitting in a chair and a person lying on a bed.

"Welcome back." She greeted.

"I'm sorry that we left you to take care of things just now. How is the lady?" Tanjiro worriedly asked.

"She'll be just fine. Unfortunately, I have to keep her husband restrained in the basement." She worriedly looks at the unconscious lady.

'Huh? Isn't she a demon? How could she treat a patient if blood and human flesh are the one she's feasting at? Is she like Ne-chan?' You thought.

"Isn't treating human wounds unbearable to you?" Tanjiro asked. The green-haired male automatically hit Tanjiro in the chest. "You think demons treat humans while choking back their own drool at the smell of blood?" He said with an annoyed tone.

"Sorry." Tanjiro apologized while clutching his chest.

"Stop it. Why would you resort to violence?" The woman stood up and scolded the green-haired male. He lowered his head.

"I never introduced myself, did I? My name is Tamayo. That boy is Yushiro. I hope that you two will be his friend." She said. Yushiro was gritting his teeth in annoyance. You went beside him and introduced yourself, "Hello, Yu-kun. I hope that you'll stop making those expression because you'll get wrinkles a lot faster, okay?"

"Yu-kun?!" He yelled, annoyed that you gave him a nickname.

"Hahaha~!" You just giggled in reply.

Tanjiro just sweat dropped at the scene and thought, 'Well, (Y/N) is already getting along with him but...I don't think that he and I will...considering that he's always mad.'

"It's not unbearable, you know. I believe it's much easier for me than for normal demons. Because I've tweaked my body considerably. I've also removed Kibutsuji's curse." She informed.

"C-Curse?" You stuttered out.

She stood up from her sit and walked in front of a large sliding door. "Come this way." Nezuko being the oblivious child she is, decided to lay down on the tatami floor.

"Hey, Nezuko, that's bad manners!" Tanjiro scolded while shaking her shoulder. You sat down beside her and added, "Ne-chan, come on...sit up." You shake her shoulder but she just glance at you and then continued to stare at the ceiling.

"That's quite alright. Please make yourselves at home." Tamayo smiled at your interactions.

"Sorry." Tanjiro apologized.

"Now then, allow me to continue. I adjusted our body so that we can live without devouring humans. A small amount of human blood is all we need." She explained.

"Blood..." Tanjiro trailed off.

"...You mean..." You finished his words.

"You might find it distasteful, but what I do is buy blood under the guise of transfusions from those unable to make ends meet. Of course, no more than would impair them." She informed.

"Nope! I don't find it distasteful at all! You're just trying to survive without harming anyone, right?" You enthusiastically said, understanding that they just wanted a normal life.

Her eyes slightly widens before softening and her lips slightly curl up, a warm smile in her face. "Thank you." You returned her smile with a grin.

'This girl...' Yushiro thought while stealing a glance at you.

"Yushiro can get by with even less blood. I know for a certain because I'm the one who turned him into a demon." She added.

"Huh?" You were confused, eyebrows drawing together. 'I thought that Muzan is the only one who can turn a human into a demon.'

Tanjiro was also confused and asked, "You did that? But..." He look back and forth at Tamayo and Yushiro, not knowing what to say.

"You're both right. It's generally held that no one but Kibutsuji can reproduce demons. That's more or less accurate. After more than 200 years. I was only able to transform Yushiro into a demon after all." She finished explaining.

"Two..." Tanjiro muttered in his breath. "Two hundred years... You were only able to transform Yushiro-san after more than 200 years?! Exactly how old are you, Miss Tamayo?" Your brother suddenly exclaimed resulting him to be hit again on the chest by Yushiro.

"Pfft-!" You were about to laugh but held it in, scared that you're gonna get hit too. At the sound of your little laugh, Yushiro turned his head towards you and glared at you. Murmuring something in his mouth that you were able to read, "I heard that, dumbhead." Before turning his head at Tanjiro and continued to hit him.

"Don't ever ask a lady her age, you ill-mannered scoundrel!" He barked.

"Yushiro! The next time you hit that boy, I'll make you regret it!" Tamayo warned Yushiro making him immediately sit down. "Yes, ma'am!"

"There's one thing I'd like to clear up with you. I'm not trying to create more demons. I only perform the procedure on the terminally ill or those so gravely injured that they don't have long to live and if those were the case I always ask them beforehand if they wanted to live on even as demons." She explained.

'Wait... She can turn a human into a demon... Does that also mean that she can turn a demon into a human?' You thought.

"Miss Tamayo, is there a way to transform a demon into a human again? Tanjiro asked his voice filled with hope.

"There is a way to turn a demon...back into a human." As soon as Tamayo finished her sentence. You and Tanjiro immediately ran into her but before you two could made it, Yushiro grabbed Tanjiro's arm and hip before twisting his arm around to apprehend him. Yushiro just simply tripped you on your foot causing you to fall down on your face.

"Yushiro..." Tamayo threateningly said causing him to obediently sit down.

"Yes, ma'am! I only threw him. Lady Tamayo. I did not hit him." He politely spoke

"You mustn't do either." She firmly said.

"Yes, ma'am!" He replied.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." You whined as you rubbed your potentially red nose. "Please tell us how."

"For any kind of wound there's always a medicine. At this time, I am unable to turn a demon into a human. But surely, that, too... However, we are dedicated to establishing such a method of treatment. Towards that end, I'd like to ask you two to do something for me." She began to explain. "To produce such an elixir, it is necessary to study the blood of numerous demons. I have two favors to ask both of you."

"One, permission to study your sister's blood. Two, to retrieve blood samples from demons as closely related to Kibutsuji as possible. Nezuko's current condition is extremely rare and unique. I understand that she was asleep for two years straight and I believe that her body underwent changes during that time. Normally, any demon would unquestionably go berserk and yet, surprisingly, she shows none of those signs. This could be the key to finding the solution."

'Ne-chan...' You twirl a strand of her hair on your finger while Tanjiro gently petted her head.

"The other request I have for both of you is a harsh one. By "demons closely related to Kibutsuji," I meant demons whose power are more on par with that of Kibutsuji himself. It won't be easy to extract blood from such demons. Are the both of you willing to go along with my requests?" She asked.

"If there's no other way, then we'll do it." Tanjiro commented

"Lots of people will be saved, too, right?" You smiled.

Tamayo returned your smile, "That's right."

"Get down!" Yushiro suddenly yelled. Two colored balls broke through the wall and started bouncing anywhere inside the room, breaking the lights and leaving a large round crack whenever it landed.

Two large hands catches the balls. It was a female demon with a very masculine physique with black hair that fades into orange. The other one was a male with closed eyes and wears a large beaded necklace.

"Did you decide how to kill them?" The male demon asked.

"Vindictively, of course!" She shouted as she started to throw the ball with great amount of force while grinning sadistically.

Tanjiro was protectively holding you and Nezuko, afraid that a demon was able to find your location even with such a hidden place.

'How did they?!'


	9. Temari Demon and Arrow Demon

"Hahaha~ You were right, Yahaba! A building just appeared out of nowhere!" The female demon excitedly exclaimed referring to the house that you were currently inside.

"The handiwork of a Blood Demon Arts wielder adept at hiding objects. And is the demon hunters accompanied by a demon? What's going on here?" The male demon whose name is Yahaba was confused at the revelation.

She grinned while bouncing the temari ball, "Isn't this fun?" She inquired like a little kid.

"Still, I have to say, Susamaru... Your way of doing things is so immature. So careless." He began. "You splattered me! You splattered my kimono with dust!" His voice filled with annoyance.

"Oh, stop whining! We found them right away thanks to my temari, so who cares?" Susamaru got ready to throw the temari balls. "And now we can have tons of fun!" She powerfully threw the temari ball in the house.

"Hahaha! Found 'em~ found 'em~" She laughed as she saw the silhouette of a person. The temari ball going back to her hands.

'Temari? So she's the one who caused this by throwing that temari?' You thought while clutching Tanjiro's sleeve.

She maniacally laughed as she threw the temari in your direction again, going inside the room and started bouncing everywhere. The temari was about to hit Tamayo. "Lady Tamayo!" Yushiro exclaimed as he shielded his body to protect Tamayo but the temari changed direction and powerfully hit Yushiro in the head making his head fly into pieces.

"Yu-kun!" You yelled. Horrified at the way his headless body fell into Tamayo's arms.

"Nezuko! Take the lady sleeping in the back room somewhere safe outside!" Tanjiro ordered. Nezuko nodded in reply.

"It's too dangerous outside! We have basement, so take her there!" Tamayo quickly blurted out while she tightly hugs Yushiro's body.

"Understood! Nezuko!" Tanjiro ordered. She quickly took the lady to the basement.

"The demon hunter wearing hanafuda-like earrings... Hmm? You're both wearing it? Haha~ I don't really know which one of you is the one he's referring to so, why not just kill you both?" Susamaru grinned, her eyes fixed at the both of you, eyes trailing from your faces to the hanafuda-like earring.

'Damn! So, I'm the one they're targeting? I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have given (Y/N) the other earring.' Tanjiro gritted his teeth in frustration.

"(Y/N)! Miss Tamayo! Please find a place to hide! I'm the one those demons are after!" Tanjiro explained. Tightly gripping his sword, getting ready for battle.

"No! I'm also wearing the earring so, I have the right to fight alongside you!" You exclaimed, as you went beside him and unleashed your sword.

"(Y/N)! Listen to me!" Tanjiro scolded you.

"No!"

"Tanjiro, (Y/N) is right, we want you to fight without you worrying about us. We'll be fine without your protection." Tamayo calmly said.

"It's all over for you now!" Susamaru yelled as she powerfully threw the temari again in Tanjiro's direction.

'That temari will only swerve if I dodge it.' Tanjiro thinks for a second, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them. 'Of the ten forms... The fastest thrusting technique...' He step back to create a force, 'Total Concentration... Water Breathing! Seventh Form! Drop Ripple Thrust-curve!' Before quickly and accurately stab the temari with the tip of the sword.

'Oh? You may have may caught my temari but...' Susamaru smile knowing that a single stab isn't gonna work on her temari.

The temari started shaking before sliding out of the sword and hits you in the process. "Agh!" You groaned.

"Are you alright?!" Tanjiro worriedly asked.

You reassured him and focused your attention to the temari demon.

'This temari...it swerved unnaturally when it struck Yushiro, as well.' You thought, as you observe the temari's behavior.

"Yushiro! Yushiro!" Tamayo called for him while holding his body. Yushiro's headless body started creating another one and started from the mouth. He manage to speak even when his head isn't complete yet, "La..." Hearing his voice scared the crap out of you.

"Lady Tamayo! Didn't I tell you? That we shouldn't get involved with those demon hunters from the start! My Blindfold technique is still in progress, I know you're well aware yourself! I may be able to conceal the presence of buildings, people and their scent but it's not like I can mask their very existence!" He exclaimed. Tamayo looks towards the ground, feeling guilty about the situation. "The greater our number is, the more traces we'll leave, and the greater the odds that Kibutsuji will discover us!" He finished.

'So that was Yu-kun's Blood Demon Art, huh?'

Yushiro started yelling that people who ruins his time with Tamayo is the people that he despise the most. By the time that he finished speaking his head was now back in place.

"Hahaha~ hey, he's babbling!" She unravels her upper kimono, revealing her muscular physique and of course wears a black tube bra. "What fun this is! To be killed by me, one of the Twelve Demon Moons... You should be honored!"

"Twelve Demon Moons? What's that?" You confusingly asked, never hearing that title.

"They serve directly under Kibutsuji!" Tamayo informed.

Susamaru loudly laughs, as she started growing two more arms on both of her sides.

'She grew more arms! Which means...'

As you guess, four additional temari is now under her control. 'T-This is bad...' You tightly clenched the handle of your sword.

"Now then, let's keep playing—until morning comes!—until you die!" She threw the temaris with great force. It started bouncing everywhere in the room.

'If I were to cast my spell right now, it would affect Tanjiro and (Y/N). And Yushiro needs time to prepare to switch to attack mode. But if this goes on.' Tamayo worriedly thought.

You skillfully dodge the incoming temaris but if you manage to slice it, it will change the course of its direction to you. "Ugh!" You slightly groaned. 'Even if I sliced them, it blunts the blow, but then they hit me anyway!' You analyzed the temari's action.

As the temaris were bouncing in the room, it managed to hit Tamayo and Yushiro on both side of their heads.

"Miss Tamayo! Yu-kun!" You worriedly yelled at them. 'It's no good... I can't get to them because of the temaris and Tan-nii is busy dodging the temaris too.'

"We'll be healed soon enough! So don't worry!" Tamayo reassured as she clutch her bleeding head.

"Hey! Moron Demon Hunter! Stupid Idiot Girl!" Yushiro called for both of you while clutching his bleeding head.

'He called me idiot, twice!' You sweat drop as you turn your attention towards him.

"If you look at the arrows, you can tell which direction they're going! Dodge the arrows!"

"Arrows? What arrows are you talking about?" You confusingly asked, not knowing what he's referring at. Tanjiro was also confused and asked about the arrows too.

"Seriously, you can't even see them?" He said as he grab a two piece of paper inside the pocket of his clothes. "I'm going to lend both of you my sense of sight, that should at least enable you to behead that temari woman!" Yushiro threw the piece of paper at the both of you, one landed on your forehead, and the other at Tanjiro.

It glows for a second before revealing a red eye like design, the same design that they had on the front of their house. Red arrows suddenly appeared in your vision, and where it's headed is where the temaris follows.

'I can see it now! Amazing!' You thought and looked at Yushiro with sparkling eyes. "Yu-kun! Your Blood Demon Art is amazing! Thanks to you, I can see where the temaris heading!" You praised him and gave him a small but warm smile, before focusing your attention at the arrows.

"W-What?! Shut up! Just hurry up and defeat her, Idiot!" He yelled at you while his face burn up in a shade of red. Tanjiro was distracted by the temari and didn't heard the conversation of you and Yushiro, so, for now his brother card didn't activate, yet.

You saw Nezuko arrive after she successfully took the injured woman to the basement. "Ne-chan!" You called for her attention.

"Nezuko, (Y/N), let's go outside! Take care of the demon up in the tree!" Tanjiro commanded. You and Nezuko nodded and head outside, Tanjiro following behind. The temaris also swiftly followed you and got back to Susamaru's strong hands. Nezuko lunged herself at the tree where the other demon was at.

"I'm the one you want to take on!" Tanjiro declared with a determined look on his face.

"We!" You corrected, clutching your sword.

"The demon hunter wearing hanafuda-like earrings...hahaha~! I'm going to bring both of your heads to him." She announce as she tightly held the temari in her hand.

You gulped, 'Heads?!' Feeling a sweat run down your face.

She threw the temari again, arrows following you everywhere you move, running and avoiding the temari as hard as you can. Suddenly the arrows in the temari disappeared, making an opportunity for you to strike without getting hit.

The temari that was into you was quite a lot so, the best possible form to use is, 'Third Form, Flowing Dance!' Swinging your sword and mimicking the movements of the ocean waves, successfully slicing the temaris in halves.

Tanjiro swiftly cuts Susamaru's arms and asked Tamayo if the two demons are closely related to Kibutsuji and her answer is that the demons are most likely.

"Then, I'm gonna extract blood from them for sure!" Readying his sword for him to attack again.

The demon loudly laughed at his statement, "You think you're gonna extract blood from us? I don't know what you're scheming, but I won't let you do anything to displease him." She turned her head towards your direction.

"Watch your back! If those two are really the Twelve Demon Moons, then they're more formidable than any other demon you've killed until now!" Yushiro yelled from the house, the side of his face slightly red from the injury.

"Right!" You nodded your head before focusing your attention to the temari demon.

Yushiro turned his head to Tamayo and declared, "Lady Tamayo! Let's use those three as decoys and escape!" He pointed towards Tanjiro's direction. Hearing his declaration made Tamayo's mouth agape from shock, her hands covering her mouth to express her disbelief.

"I'm just kidding!" Yushiro quickly blurted out. 'Of course I'm not gonna leave those idiots behind...Ugh! What the hell am I thinking?! She's a bad influence for me, definitely bad for me.' He shakes his head to clear his thoughts.

Susamaru regrew her sliced up arms, "I'll bring back your heads to him." You can feel your sweat rolling down your face as she spoke. Nezuko's frame suddenly collided with Tanjiro making you snap your attention to the both of them.

Tanjiro worriedly called for her as he held her body. "Now then, why don't you both die at once?" She powerfully threw a temari ball at your direction but luckily you both managed to dodge it.

"Hey! Demon Hunter! Stupid idiot girl!" Yushiro yelled from the house. 'There goes my nickname again!'

"Get rid of that arrow man first! We'll get that temari woman with your sister!" Yushiro slowly got out of the house with Tamayo

You both nodded, "Understood!" You glanced at Nezuko one last time before running towards the arrow demon with Tanjiro. You were faster than Tanjiro thanks to your light and small body, so you arrived at the arrow demon much faster.

As you got closer to him, just as expected an opening thread appear in your vision. "What a grimy little urchin you are." He raised his right hand, showing you his eye on the middle of his palm. "Stay away from me!" The eye on his right palm closed making the opening thread snapped.

Your eyes widen, 'The thread snapped!' An arrow goes bellow your feet making you lose your footing and accidentally slice the air. Suddenly your body was flung in the air, going into different directions and following where the arrow is headed. Colliding onto a tree, ground and the hard brick wall.

Seeing your body being flung like a ping-pong ball made Tanjiro's blood boil. Launching an attack at the arrow demon but failed miserably when his body got thrown away and hit a tree.

You gasped in pain, 'T-This hurts! It hurts so bad!' Your body is suddenly high up in the air, being flung around before the arrow disappeared, leaving you in the air before gravity did its thing making you fall towards the hard ground.

"(Y/N)! You need to unleash a move so that you'll land safely!" Tanjiro was trying his best to catch your falling body but the temaris were getting in his way.

'I need to think of a move that blunts the force when I hit the ground!' You continue to fall, you tightly grip your sword. 'Eight Form! Waterfall Basin!' Unleashing a powerful move you successfully landed on the ground without getting hurt.

Tanjiro made his way towards your bruised up body and helps you stand up. He worriedly looks at the bruises in your arms and legs, frowning at the sight of a little blood that trickles down your right leg caused by the sharp rough edges of a tree.

"You hurt Lady Tamayo! I'll never forgive you for that!" You heard a loud familiar voice making you turn your head towards the sound.

"Tamayo? Hey Susamaru, the one over there... Wouldn't that be Tamayo the Fugitive?" He turned his head towards Tamayo. "What a great souvenir she'll make!"

The temari demon threw the temaris again, Nezuko tried to kick it earning a warning by Yushiro and Tamayo but it was too late and the temari got Nezuko's leg making her fall to the hard ground and getting hit in the stomach by Susamaru, sending her body flying inside the house.

"Yahaba, will five heads be enough to take home?" The temari demon asked her companion.

"No. We're taking three. Two demon hunters and the fugitive." The arrow demon turned his attention towards You and Tanjiro. "We have no other use for the other two."

'What should I do? Any move would be pointless unless I can land my blow in the opening thread with pinpoint accuracy.' Your vision was starting to get blurry, 'And I hate to say it but those eyeballs in his hands are creepy!'

He launches his arrows in both of your direction. 'The speed of this arrow!' Dodging and avoiding the arrows as best as you can. 'It's not going to disappear until it hits one of us! And I can't damage it with my sword.'

Your blades hits the arrow but the moment that the blade touches it, your body get blasted away in the arrow's direction. Your back collided with the hard brick wall making you lose your grip in your sword by the sudden impact.

The arrow demon sends another arrow at Tanjiro, small enough to wrap around his arm and twisted it. "Your arm's going to get twisted right off!" The arrow demon grinned. Tanjiro sprinted towards a tree and did a fast backflip that removes the arrow in his arm before landing on the ground.

By now, you recovered from the hard impact and stood beside Tanjiro. 'We need to strike back!' You nudge Tanjiro's shoulder making him look at you. "Tan-nii...we need to combine a move to change the direction of the arrow without touching it directly." You softly whispered to him, being careful at the volume of your voice so, that the arrow demon couldn't hear your plan.

He nodded his head in reply, knowing what your referring to. "It's about time you both die!" He exclaimed as he launches a bunch of arrows towards the both of you.

'First, We need to use the Sixth Firm to envelope the arrows! Then use the footwork of Third Form...to close in on him!' Both of you run towards him, dodging and avoiding the arrows along the way. 'Twist! Envelope!' Both of you launch an attack at the same time. 'Twisting Whirpool-Flowing Water!'

'My sword feels heavy but thanks to (Y/N) it's not that hard to control.' Stomping hard at the ground, Tanjiro unleash the combined forms.

"Tan-nii! You can do it!"

'Second Form! Modified! Horizontal Water Wheel!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!
> 
> Oh! And I'm so happy that many people read this book and all of your comments are greatly and deeply appreciated so don't be too shy to comment hehe~
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, have a nice day!


	10. Together Forever

The arrow demon's head rolls onto the ground, as his headless body collapse. "W-We did it!" You cheered in relief, not knowing that the demon isn't dead, yet.

Tanjiro's body falls to the ground, groaning from the pain. You quickly approach his body, "Can you stand–" You were cut off mid-sentence when the demon suddenly exclaimed.

"Curse you! Curse you! Curse you! All I had to do was bring back both of your heads, and I would've won his approval! I'll never forgive both of you!" His trembling arms were reaching for you two. "Shoving my face into this vile dirt! You're going down with me!" As soon as he finished his words, an arrow of different directions were inside your body, as well as Tanjiro.

Both of your body vigorously collided with each other before fleeing to the opposite direction. 'This is much stronger than before, I gotta make move after move until the arrows disappear!' Following your plan, you unleash different kinds of form. "Water Surface Slice!"

After stopping an arrow from its direction, an arrow always spawn making it difficult for you to adapt and make a move.

"Water Wheel"

"Twisting Whirlpool!"

"Piercing Rain Drop!"

'I've never made this many moves before! It's really taking a toll on my body, my arms are gonna fall off!' Your grip in your sword was slowly loosening but you quickly and tightly squeeze it in place.

"More...suffer more!" The demon angrily mutter, his face was slowly evaporating.

'How much more is this going to continue? How many? My arms are starting to feel numb.' Your arms were flailing but you still kept releasing move after move.

The arrow in your body was headed towards Tanjiro, and coincidentally his arrows were headed into you. "(Y/N)! Grab onto me!" He spread out his arms as his body approach you. You held out your hands and tightly grab onto his chest, wrapping your arms around his back and holding his body like your life depended on it...well it kinda is.

"Not yet...it's still not enough yet!" It was the last words of the arrow demon before his body and face completely vanish into nothing. The arrows in both of your body disappeared while you were still in mid-air, as both of you were falling, Tanjiro protectively wrap his arms around your head and waist before turning his back to the ground, so that the hard impact would only hurt him.

His back meet the hard ground with you on top of him. Panting heavily in his chest, you unwrapped your arms around him and turned your face to look at his eyes. "Tan-nii..." You softly mutter, "Does your arms hurt? I'm sorry...I couldn't do anything..."

He pulled you into a tight and warm embrace, burying your head onto his neck. "Idiot...how can you say that when your injuries are far worse than mine..." He whispered. You returned his warm embrace, closing your eyes and savoring his warmth. 'I'm really lucky that I have a wonderful brother.'

Pulling away from the embrace, you smiled at each other before attempting to stand up. Your body was numb before but now that the fight was over, the pain in your body was slowly returning. Your right leg aching and throbbing from the pain making you softly groan, being quiet so that your brother wouldn't worry about you anymore.

Tanjiro attempted to grip his sword, but failed because he was too exhausted to do so, instead he grab it by using his teeth and crawl towards Nezuko, Tamayo, and Yushiro. You also started crawling but a temari ball rolled down your way, making you look at the temari demon that was sprinting in your way.

"I'm begging you! Please! Please forgive me!" The temari demon begged while the whites of her eyes began to turn blood red, her body curled in pain before arching her back when three large demonic hands sprawled out of her mouth and stomach.

You froze in place, eyes wide, and mouth agape in shock and horror. The large demonic hand in her mouth gripped her head, hard enough to crush it into bits. It was truly a horrifying scene to see.

_________________________________________________________________

"Did she just die?" Tanjiro asked still on the ground, with you beside him.

"She will die momentarily." Tamayo answered, crouching on the ground as she examined the body. She frowns, "That's the curse, her physical body will be destroyed but Kibutsuji's cells within her body. In general, battle within demons are futile."

STEP

STEP

STEP

You turned towards the sound rapid footstep of someone running. Startled, when Yushiro's hand suddenly covers both of your mouth with a clean handkerchief. "Don't go inhaling Lady Tamayo's spell, it's harmful to the human body!" He spoke with an irk mark on his forehead. "You got that?"

You and Tanjiro both nodded.

"Tanjiro, (Y/N)..." Tamayo trailed off as she kept looking at the body, "She is not one of the Twelve Kizuki." She points at an eyeball, "The Twelve Kizuki have numbers engraved on their eyeballs, but this demon doesn't have one. Most likely the other one isn't also a member of the Twelve Kizuki. They're too weak."

"They're too weak? At that level?" Tanjiro asked in disbelief. His hand was now holding the handkerchief.

"If lady Tamayo says so, there's no mistake." Yushiro turned towards the body, his hand that was holding the handkerchief on your mouth disappeared, leaving you to hold it. "Still, who knew there were such stupid demons? She physically injured Lady Tamayo." He grinned at his next words, "She got exactly what she deserves."

Injecting a syringe to an arm of the demon, "I hope this blood will be instrumental in developing the healing serum." She places the syringe in a small box to keep it safe. "I'm going to take care of Nezuko. She inhale my spell inadvertently. I'm sorry."

Yushiro exclaimed, "Don't move a muscle! You're both on your own now, I don't want to leave Lady Tamayo's side! Not for a second!" He sprinted towards the direction of Tamayo, leaving You and Tanjiro.

There was a moment of silence before you heard a soft murmur.

"Ma...ri..."

You turned your head towards the sound.

"Mari...Mari..."

You made eye contact with Tanjiro and shrug at each other, before Tanjiro stood up and limps towards the temari and bought it back to the body of Susamaru. "Here's your mari." He softly mutter.

"Play...with me."

'You're just like a little kid. Even though you must've murdered scores of people.' Tanjiro sadly thought, while staring at the temari.

By now, the sun was beginning to rise, the arm that was left behind began to fade as it meets the warm rays of sunshine. Removing the handkerchief on your mouth, you started to feel sorry for the demon.

'You were deluded into thinking you were in the Twelve Kizuki. Deceived... Compelled to fight... And now, you were killed by Kibutsuji's curse. There's no salvation. Even after you die, not even your bones will remain. Is this the price you pay for killing others?'

'Muzan Kibutsuji... He's a true...demon!'

__________________________________________________________________

"Miss Tamayo!" Tanjiro called out as he slowly walk into the house, being careful at his movements, making sure that you weren't uncomfortable as he helps you walk by wrapping your right arm around his neck, you slowly limp around.

"Yu-kun?" You wondered to where they've been, as you were searching for them a loud voice spoke.

"Over here! Over here!" A familliar voice came from the basement. Both of you headed towards it and saw stairs and a large corridor. "Not that you need to come here at all but if you want to, then get down here."

"Yushiro!" Tamayo scold.

"Only joking!"

"Hurry down here then, Tanjiro and (Y/N)." Tamayo's voice was filled with kindness unlike Yushiro.

"Okay!"

Slowly coming down the stairs, walking through the corridor before returning into a corner. Nezuko immediately runs onto You and Tanjiro, engulfing you into a warm group hug.

"I moved her into the basement where the sunlight won't reach her." Tamayo informed as she watches your heartwarming scene.

Nezuko pull back from the group hug making you and Tanjiro perplex at her action. "Ne-chan?" She sprinted towards Tamayo before hugging her causing a triggered reaction from Yushiro.

"Why you!" Step away from Lady Tamayo! That's so rude!" He exclaimed in frustration, his arms in that air, ready to fling Nezuko away.

"Stop it, Yushiro. I don't mind it at all."

"Yes, ma'am!" He immediately replied, 'You have such a kind heart, Lady Tamayo.' He awed her thinking that she's too beautiful to believe.

Nezuko softly pets Yushiro's head while hugging Tamayo making the male grunt out in annoyance, "Cut...that...out!"

"Nezuko has been acting this way since she woke up." Tamayo glance at Nezuko. "Do you think she's all right?" She worriedly asked for Nezuko's health.

"There's nothing to worry about, she's fine." Tanjiro approach Nezuko while you slowly limp behind him, trying your best for them to not notice your swelling ankle. "She probably thinks that you're someone in our family."

"Family?" Tamayo was taken aback from Tanjiro's statement. "But I thought the spell Nezuko is under...a spell that causes her to see humans as family, and Yushiro and I are demons."

"But Nezuko has perceived you two as humans, that's why she tried to protect you." Tanjiro explained, Tamayo's eyes slightly widen before softening. "At first, I didn't like the idea of Nezuko being under the spell, but since it looks like she has a will of her own, I'm glad that—"

Tears suddenly flow down Tamayo's cheek making the both of you freak out. "I-I'm sorry! Uh..uh.. Nezuko! Nezuko! Step away from her!"

"N-Ne-chan! Come here!" You tried to speak some more but the pain from your leg was really distracting you. 'Haha...it doesn't hurt at all! Haha...ha..ha...ouch.'

Tamayo returned Nezuko's hug, "Thank you, Nezuko."

"Yushiro and I will leave this region, we've gotten too close to Kibutsuji. We must conceal our whereabouts soon or the risk will be too great. Not to mention, even if I think I've concealed my identity, when I interact with humans as a doctor, people sometimes see through me as a demon. Tanjiro..."

"Yes?"

"Would you like us to take Nezuko in?" Tamayo held out her right hand, shocking all of you except for Nezuko. "I can't give you an absolute guarantee that she'll be safe, but I believe it will be less dangerous than taking her into battle." Yushiro's head was shaking no, while Tanjiro was thinking for a moment. You just stood there like a statue, your leg throbbing from the pain.

Nezuko's hands grasp your right hand while her other hand grasp Tanjiro. You squeezed her hand, as you raised your head to smile at her. 'Just smile through the pain...'

Tanjiro bowed, "Miss Tamayo, thank you so much for your concern, but we are staying together. Were not going to live apart from each other."

"Very well, in that case, I wish you long-lasting good fortune for battle." She smiles.

Yushiro just turned away, "All right, we'll be leaving after we erase all the traces of ourselves, you three get going now!" He peek one eye to glance at your figure, wondering why you were suddenly quiet unlike your first meeting.

You noticed his gaze, and decided to smiled at him, as expected he immediately turned his gaze away from you.

"Right! Okay, Miss Tamayo, Yushiro, we wish you well!" You and Tanjiro bowed, Nezuko rush towards the stairs.

"Ne-chan!" You slowly followed behind her.

"Hey! Don't go rushing like that!" Tanjiro was about to go up the stairs when Yushiro halt his movements.

"Tanjiro!" He crossed his arms and turned his head away before muttering, "Your sisters...are lovely."

Tanjiro smiled and chuckle at his words, happy that Yushiro finally realize what a true beauty is.

_________________________________________________________________________

Kraa!

Kraa!

Kraa!

"South-south east! South-south east! Your next location is South-south east!" Tanjiro's crow repeated like a broken radio.

You sweat down from the scene, glad that your crow was quietly on your shoulder. 'This is unlike him...why is he silent all of the sudden?' It did freak you out a bit but you never really had the courage to question him so you just let him be.

"I heard you! So give me a break and quiet down!" But the crow didn't stop. "I got the message so please!"

"PLEASE!"

You heard a loud plead, making you turn your head at the voice. 'Hmm? I kinda recognize that voice...'

"Please! Please! Please!" There was an orange-haired male kneeling down to a black-haired girl. "Please marry me!"he desperately pleaded.

'Marry?!' Your mouth went agape at the statement.

"I could die any day, you know!" He tightly hugged her body. "That's why I want you to marry me!"

'That's his reason?!' Your jaw dropped to the ground.

"Oi! Close your damn mouth!" Ivel suddenly spoke scaring the crap out of you.

"Wh-What's up with that?" Tanjiro was confuse at the scene before him.

"What on earth?" You were lost, feeling a sweat run down your forehead.

What on earth, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!
> 
> Sorry, this was short and probably not that good ヘ(´－｀;)ヘ lol.
> 
> But I'm excited for the next chapter (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ you guys probably know why.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Have a nice day!


	11. Tsuzumi Mansion

"What on earth?" You feel a sweat run down your forehead at the scene.

A panic-looking sparrow flew over to Tanjiro's hand, landing on his palm. It started "speaking" and gesturing the situation to Tanjiro, flailing its wings around to help express the story even more.

Tanjiro nodded, "I see! Gotcha! I'll do something about."

The sparrow looked relieved, glad that someone will finally end its owner's tantrum.

'What do you mean? How can Tan-nii understand what it's saying?' You had a perplexed look on your face, not knowing how can your brother understand the sparrow. 'Is my brother a princess?!'

"Please help me! Please marry me!" The yelllow-haired male continued to beg the poor girl. "I'm begging—" His body was suddenly pulled away from the girl, making him look at Tanjiro.

"What do you think you're doing in the middle of the road? Can't you see she wants no part of you?! And don't go making troubles for your sparrow!" Tanjiro scolded while holding him by the back of the collar of his haori.

"That uniform!" The yellow-haired male looked at his haori, "You're that guy from Final Selection!"

"No one I know is anything like you! I don't know you!"

The yellow-haired male looked shock, "Eh?! But we met remember? We met!" Tears comically run down his face. "You're the one with the problem! Like your memory!"

You felt a lightbulb lit up in your head, 'Ah! Now I remember him! He's the one that I met at the Final Selection!'

There was a moment of silence, a memory flash through Tanjiro's head, finally remembering the yellow-haired male. Tanjiro let go of his haori, dropping him to the ground and reassuring the girl that there will be no more problem.

"Thank you very much." The girl respectfully bowed, grateful that someone finally got her out of "that" mess.

"Hey! Stay out of my way! That girl is going to marry me! Because she's in love with—" The peculiar male got punch on the face by the irritated girl. "Hey! Ouch! That hurts! Stop it!" The raven-haired girl continued to slap him.

You were now frozen in place like a statue, not knowing what to do at the bizarre situation, 'S-Should I intervene?'

"H-Hey, calm-down!" Tanjiro held down the exasperated girl.

"When did I ever tell you that I loved you?!" The girlan angrily exclaimed while pointing at the yellow-haired male, "You were crumpled up on the aide of the road looking ill, and all I did was speak to you!"

The yellow-haired male was baffled, "You mean you didn't reach out to me out of love because you were worried about me?!"

"I already have a fiancé, so not on your life! With all that energy, you must be fine now, right? Goodbye!" The girl turned away from him and left the scene.

'I-Is it finally over?' You took a deep breath, 'I can finally approach him.' You sigh in relief.

"W-wait, come back! Look..."

"Mister, please cut it out."

"Huh?" The yellow-haired male turned to look at the feminine voice, 'That gentle voice, I think I heard it before...'

Finally, your eyes met. A cool breeze passing by causing your hair to ruffle, making you tuck in the loose hair on the back of your ear. To the yellow-haired male this scene made you look like a goddess, 'Ah...she's as beautiful as ever...'

3

He slowly stood up, making his way towards you before taking both of your hands. This made your cheeks flush, confusingly fluttering your eyes as you look at his face and your clasp hands, back and forth. He had a serious expression on his face like he was determined about something.

2

"Um..." You began to speak but, honestly you had no idea what to say, so you just shut your mouth. He started to move his face closer to you until your forehead meets with his, eyes deeply staring at one another.

1

He gentle spoke, "When we first met I knew in my heart that you were special and that you'd bring a smile to my face everyday. My life is worthless, without the person who gives it meaning. Will you marry me?"

0

'We just met!' You were shock at the sudden marriage proposal, cheeks flaring up in embarrassment but to be honest his speech was so romantic, you were considering taking the offer.

Protective Big Brother Card: ON

"How brave of you..." Tanjiro spoke with hidden malice in his voice, his eyes covered by the shadow of his bangs. The yellow-haired male flinch and started sweating uncontrollably, 'Why do I feel something bad is gonna happen to me?'

Tanjiro started walking towards the two of you, "How brave of you to ask the hand of my dear sister..." He got closer and closer, "...in front of me." Lifting up his head, revealing his darken up eyes and an irk mark to the side of his face. With lightning speed he grabbed a fistful of his yellow hair, "I do hope, you're prepared for the consequence." Tanjiro said with a sick sweet smile to his face.

The yellow-haired male shriek and detached from you, scared that he was gonna lose his life after finding his soon to be bride, well, that's what he assumed anyway.

You were also scared, 'I-I've never seen Tan-nii this scary before, normally he would just yell at them but now that he's being so calm, it's much more scary.'

Tanjiro turned his head to look at your trembling form, "My dear sister, could you close your eyes and cover your ears, for a few moments?" He asked sweetly as he could making it ten times terrifying.

"W-What are y-you gonna d-do?" You stutter out a question to him, glancing at the terrified man, feeling sorry for him.

Tanjiro gave you a closed eye smile, "Something you don't want to see..." He glanced at the poor man.

'Something I don't want to see?!' You proceeded to do what he asked, 'I hope he shows mercy on you...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

After that big event, Tanjiro finally calmed down and apologize for his action, not feeling sorry for his outburst. Luckily you had enough bandages to wrap around the bruises that your brother caused. It wasn't really anything major and should heal in no time, but it was definitely painful, based on the expression he keeps making every time you tend his bruises.

Now, you three were walking, with you of course, beside Tanjiro. You also learned the odd man's name: Zenitsu Agatsuma.

"How are you?" You asked the beaten up man.

"I'm fine now, but I'm getting hungry."

"Don't you have any food on you?" Tanjiro asked with lingering concern in his voice, not feeling guilty for what he had done to him.

"Nope."

Tanjiro took out a delicious rice ball out of the pocket of his haori, "Here you go."

'My brother is such an angel...well, he was a devil a while ago but still, an angel send from heaven.' You awed his kind attitude, smiling and began to hum beside him.

"Thank you." Zenitsu took a bite out of the rice ball and glance at Tanjiro and You, "You guys, are not eating?"

"No, since that's all we got."

Zenitsu looked concerned and glanced at the rice ball on his hand, before dividing it into three pieces. "Here." He hands the two rice ball at the two of you.

"You sure?" Tanjiro asked before taking the rice ball on his hand and thanking him.

You just straight up accepts it taking a big bite of it before thanking him, "Thank you, Zenitsu-kun."

"You're welcome." He glance at you, before focusing on eating. He had to take extra cautious at his words around you, knowing that your brother would snap at him. 'Ugh...this sucks, I finally my bride but I can't marry her...' He sigh, it looks like he can only flirt with you when your brother is not with you or busy with something.

Finishing up your rice ball, Tanjiro decided to speak.

"I know what you mean, when you say you're scared of demons, but you can't make trouble for your sparrow."

"Was it distressed? The sparrow? How can you tell?" Zenitsu asked and look at Tanjiro for answers.

"Well, he says that you're always whining about not wanting to go to work, and you're always hitting on girls, and that you snore so loud, he's had it." He lifted his left palm where the sparrow is resting, pointing at it with his right arm. "So he says."

Chu

Zenitsu was taken back, "You can understand bird language?"

Tanjiro simply nodded.

"You're lying, right? You're just tricking me!" Zenitsu looked at you for confirmation.

You awkwardly smiled at him, confirming that Tanjiro can indeed understand bird language. 'Even I, can't understand what the logic behind this...'

Kraa!

Kraa!

Kraa!

"Start running! Start running! Tanjiro, Zenitsu, (Y/N), run! All of you head over to your next destination!" Tanjiro's Kasugai crow started talking, freaking Zenitsu out.

"That crow is talking!"

'It looks like he's never seen a bird talk before...that's understandable.' You thought as a memory flash through your head, when you first heard a bird talk.

.

.

.

.

Walking through the bushy forest, you started feeling your injured leg, ache. 'Not now...I can still do this.'

"Hey, Tanjiro, (Y/N)-chan...on second thought, I'm not gonna make it. Even if I go along, I'm gonna be totally useless." Zenitsu whined, trailing behind the two of you.

"No you're not, I know that you're strong Zenitsu-kun. Just believe in yourself." You reassured him, giving him an encouraging smile.

'Ah...her smile is so pretty.' Zenitsu started smiling like an idiot to himself, "Thank you, (Y/N)-chan~."

Tanjiro was busy locating the demon's location, so he didn't see your interaction. He wouldn't really be upset at this friendly interaction but he did leave a warning, to not play around with his sister.

'There's something up ahead.' Tanjiro kept walking until he saw the front entrance of a mansion, 'What's that?'

Arriving at the front of the mansion, it was made out of hard cement and wood. 'Wow...I would like to live in this big mansion with Tan-nii and Ne-chan.' You drool at the sight of the mansion.

"I can smell blood." Tanjiro informed while looking at the house.

'Never mind!'

"But this particular scent." Tanjiro trailed off.

Zenitsu turned to look at Tanjiro, "You smell something?"

"Something I've never smelled before."

'Tan-nii's unfamiliar with a scent? That's odd.'

"I don't know about that, but do you hear that sound? Also are we gonna work together, after all?" Zenitsu tried to heighten his hearing abilities by cupping his hand and placing his hand towards his ears.

"Sound?" You curiously looked at Zenitsu but something or someone got caught in your vision. It was two children, a young girl with what you assumed her older brother. Hugging each other like they were terrified of something.

"K-Kids..."

"I wonder what's wrong?" You question their odd behavior.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing around here?" Tanjiro tried to converse with them but the children only looked at him with fright, 'They seem really spooked.'

"Okay, wanna see something cool?" Tanjiro raised his hand, revealing the sparrow that Zenitsu own. "Ta-da! It's a tame sparrow!" He cheerfully said, not wanting them to be scared of him, but to open up to him.

Chu! Chu! Chu!

The tiny sparrow flap its wings around trying to act cute and friendly.

"See? Isn't he cute?" He smiled at the kids.

The children loosened their grip from one another, tears forming on their eyes and letting down their guard, knowing that Tanjiro wouldn't harm them. They drop to the ground probably from exhaustion.

"Please tell me, did something happen?" Tanjiro began to question the kids, "Is this your house?"

The young boy shook his head, "No, no, it's not. This..." He struggled to get the words out, "This...this is a-a monster's...house!" He stammer out while clutching his younger sister close to him.

You approach them and sat beside Tanjiro. Wanting to know the whole story to why they ended up here.

The young boy began to tell the story, "Our big brother got taken away. When we were walking down the road at night, this monster we'd never seen before showed up. It didn't give us a glance, just our brother."

"And they went inside that house, right?"

"Yeah." The terrified boy nodded.

"Did you two follow them here? You did a good job! If that were me, I would be terrified and would freeze up, if I saw that monster, you guys are brave!" You praised them, hoping to ease their fear.

The tears in their eyes spilled and flowed down their cheeks, "We followed the traces of his blood, because he got hurt!"

"Don't worry! We're going to defeat the bad guy and rescue your brother, right Tan-nii?" You exclaimed like a proud hero, ready to take down the villain.

"Yup! We're definitely going to rescue your brother."

"Really? You really will?" Ask the timid young girl.

"Yeah." You and Tanjiro stood up. "For sure."

"Tanjiro, (Y/N)-chan..." Zenitsu called for the both of you, "Hey, what is this sound? This creepy sound never stops. Is it a tsuzumi?" He said while covering his right ear.

"Sound? I don't hear any."

Pom

'Huh? What kind of sound was that? It sounds like a tsuzumi.' You all look towards the open sliding door at the mansion at the second floor.

Pom

Pom

Pom

Pom

Pom Pom

Pom Pom Pom

POM

Suddenly a body covered with blood flew out of the window and harshly plummeted to the ground.

The young girl screamed in shock and terror, before her older brother hug her small frame, looking away from the gruesome scene.

"Don't look!"

You and Tanjiro were immediately running towards the body, "Mister! Are you still with us!?" You frantically asked the poor man.

Tanjiro went and held the man, "Are you all right? Stay with us!"

You examined the man, 'The wound is so deep...' You were devastated and hold the man's hand.

"Even t-though... I got o-out..." The man struggled to speak, "E-Even though I m-made it out...made it o-outside. Still...am I gonna die? Am I still gonna die?"

You were beginning to feel tears stung your eyes, threatening to spill. 'I don't even know this man's name but I still get emotional...I hope in your next life, you won't experience this again.'

Both of you embraced the man, knowing that this was his final moment. After a few seconds, you both pull away and stared at the lifeless eyes of the man.

"Tanjiro, (Y/N)-chan, by any chance, is that guy this kids..."

A sudden loud and horrifying sound came from the mansion, startling everyone excluding Tanjiro. You were pretty terrified yourself, but refrain yourself to cling at your brother, '(Y/N) come on, you're not a scaredy-cat anymore...' You glance at Tanjiro, he didn't look scared or terrified. 'I need to be strong like Tan-nii...'

"Hey, is this man your..." Tanjiro trailed of, turning around to look at the siblings.

"I-Its not our brother." The young boy denied, "Brother's wearing a persimmon-colored kimono."

'I see, so it's captured more than one person. There's still hope that their brother is still alive.' Tanjiro thought, laying the body to the ground, 'I promise to bury you when I return.'

You find yourself struggling to get up, your injured leg throbs in pain but you eventually stood up. And clasp your hands to pay respect to the man.

"All right, (Y/N), Zenitsu, come on!"

"Yes!" You responded with a determined face.

Zenitsu shook his head no, frightened at the events that happened.

"But no one else can help them now but you, (Y/N), and me." Tanjiro reasoned with Zenitsu but he merely trembles with fear.

'Should I force Zenitsu-kun to join us?' You were about to speak but Tanjiro beat you to it.

"Really? All right, then." Tanjiro spoke in a low voice and proceeded to walk towards the mansion, with you trailing behind him.

Zenitsu shriek, "Hey, come one! That was the second-time you've shown me your ogre face! Okay I'll go!" He clung to the wooden box behind his back.

"I have no intention of forcing you to." His words may seem nice but the tone of his voice says, so.

"I said I'll go!" Zenitsu whined at him, clinging at his feet while being dragged.

You couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

While Tanjiro was busy telling the kids to keep the wodden box safe, Zenitsu spotted this as an opportunity.

Zenitsu's Plan #1:

First, he checks if Tanjiro's still talking at the kids.

Next, he slowly approach you, being careful because the ogre was still on the loose. Clarification the ogre is Tanjiro.

Then, starts a conversation with you.

"(Y/N)-chan~ your hair looks so silky and beautiful, it seems like it's calling my fingers to run through it, may I?"

You cheeks redden before nodding, giving him permission to do so.

"Yey~!" He cheered before automatically going behind you and running his slender finger through your silky hair. 'I knew it, it's so soft and smooth~I wish I could do this all day but I'm afraid Tanjiro will slaughter me if he founds out what I'm doing, better be safe than sorry.'

'Zenitsu-kun's fingers are brushing my hair...I don't know why but it feels kinda tingly, it's nice...' You started to relax but he pulled away his hand.

"Thank you, (Y/N)-chan~"

Zenitsu's Plan #1: Success

Before you could speak Tanjiro called for the both of you. "Okay, we're going now."

Approaching the mansion and opening the front door. You saw vases and a lit up lamp on the ceiling, walking through the creepy corridor, you started to have goosebumps, 'Huhu...I wanna hold Tan-nii's hand but I can't.'

"Tanjiro! Hey, Tanjiro!" Zenitsu whined, his whole body trembling in fear. "You'll protect me, right?"

You sweatdrop at Zenitsu, 'He seems like a different guy awhile ago, it's kinda funny but thanks to him I feel at ease somehow, because I'm not the only one afraid.' A relieved smile appeared on your face, walking beside him before slipping your finger with his. Your naive mind thinks that holding hand is NorMaL, because you used to do it all the time with Tanjiro whenever you got scared.

Zenitsu freaks out and looks towards you, confuse at your sudden action but he didn't pull away "(Y-Y/N)-chan?"

"Hmm?" You just innocently look at him, "Oh, we're both scared so holding hands comforts people, right?"

'She held my hand because I was scared? Ugh! My future wife is such an angel!' He felt his heartbeat skipped a beat, "You never fail to make me happy, Thank you."

Tanjiro stopped walking and turn around to look at Zenitsu, "Zenitsu, I hate to put you on the sp—" He cut himself off after seeing your intertwined hands.

.

.

.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tanjiro stomped towards you and snatch you away from Zenitsu, hugging you like a teddy bear, "I thought I—" Tanjiro saw the kids that were supposed to be outside.

"No! You shouldn't be here!" Tanjiro scolded, finally releasing you from the hug.

"M-Mister, we heard scratching noise from inside that box!"

"Even still, it pains me that you left it behind! I mean, it's more precious to me than my own life!"

BAAM!

A loud noise was heard from inside the house, startling everyone. Zenitsu was the most startle, as he was about to crouch down he accidentally push Tanjiro and the young girl into a room by his butt.

"Sorry! My butt..."

Pom

'Eh?' You were confused at the sudden disappearance of Tanjiro and the young girl.

"Tan-nii?" You called out for your brother but he didn't responded. 'Don't tell me...'

"We got separated from them." You mutter, feeling a sudden panic burn up inside you. 'I have never been separated with Tan-nii in our entire mission, this is a first and I don't like it, but I have to stay strong for him.'

You calmed yourself down taking deep breaths but you felt a sudden ache from your inside your chest. You clutch your chest and fell to the ground in an upright position, 'I completely forgot that I have a broken ribs and an injured leg.'

"(Y/N)! Are you all right?!" Zenitsu worriedly asked as he helps you lean against a wall.

"Yeah, I'm fine...it's just that I was too shocked to be separated from Tan-nii." You reassured him by lying, not wanting to know that you got injuries.

"Teruko! Teruko!" The young boy loudly called for his sister.

"No, no, no, no, no! If you yell and the bad guy hears you, it won't be pretty!" Zenitsu cling to the young boy's haori.

"What... Why? All this constant yammering about dying... Aren't you ashamed of yourself? Clinging onto a younger person. Don't you feel pathetic?" The young boy scolded.

Zenitsu was taken back, and let go of the young boy's haori. Shock that a young boy was scolding him.

"What are you wearing that sword on your hip for anyway?" The young boy questioned more like he doubted Zenitsu's ability.

Zenitsu dramatically falls, "Those words cut so deep."

The pain in your chest was still there but it was subtle so you can till move around with no difficulties. You stood up, "I think best solution here is to find Tan-nii." You said, while opening a few doors.

"It's a monster!" Zenitsu exclaimed, as he opens a different door.

You immediately went beside him, looking for the monster but you only saw a mysterious masculine figure with a boar mask. The figure jumps and hop around the room before running off into another room with a long coridor.

"Ah! Wait!" You called for the mysterious guy but he was now nowhere to be seen, 'He's so fast! And his physique was muscular.'

"I wonder who that guy is..."


	12. Zenitsu Sleeps

Walking through the creepy corridor, hand in hand with Zenitsu and the young boy. Your breath getting heavy by the passing seconds, 'I'm scared because Tan-nii's not here but...' You glanced at Zenitsu, his whole body was trembling in fear and sweat was continually running down his face, '...I think Zenitsu-kun's more afraid than I am.'

"Zenitsu-san." The young boy whose name is Shoichi suddenly spoke, startling the crap out of him.

"Uwah!" Zenitsu jumps and clung to the boy, "S-Signal...signal me first! My heart nearly flew out of my mouth just now!"

Shoichi apologize, "It's just that... See...you've been sweating, gasping and shivering so horribly." His figure slump as he said, "Forgive me for saying so, buy you're making us nervous, too, so..." He look at you with timid eyes.

You smile at him and muttered a small thank you, "Zenitsu-kun...he's right, we need to calm down and find Tan-nii as quickly as we can."

Zenitsu looks at you with teary eyes, "But...e-even still... If we talk too much, those demons and all will...they might find us, right? That's why... I think it would be best to stay as quiet as possible! Right?"

"Three kids."

All of you turned towards the sound of the voice. There was a demon on the floor, its long tongue dangling from its mouth.

"Probably the most agreeable to the tongue."

"What did I tell you?! A demon showed up! A demon showed up, understand?!"

You started to unsheathe your sword but the pain in your chest decided to appear, 'Ngh...not now, I need to slay the demon.' You tightly clutch your chest as the throbbing pain slowly build up. Zenitsu didn't notice your state as he was too terrified to notice.

The demon chased all of you down the long corridor, attacking all of you with his slithery long tongue in the process.

Zenitsu shriek, "Stay away! Stay away from us! Stop that!" He continued to throw words, as all of you run from the demon. "W-We don't taste good! I'm sure I taste awful."

Your hand was still clutching your chest, the throbbing pain never subsiding but thanks to your great agility and light body you were able to keep a safe distance away from the demon, 'I need to endure the pain.'

"How will I know until I have a taste?" The demon said as it stretch out its tongue to attack one of you, but all of you were able to dodge its attack so, it hit one of the vase instead of you.

"What was that? Quick-tongued?! It split a vase in two!" Zenitsu commented as he hold Shoichi in his arms, "That's just not possible!" The demon attack again, making all of you jumped towards a room to dodge its attack.

You groaned from the pain, curled up on the ground and both hands grasping your chest, 'I-It hurts! It really hurts! I feel like my insides are burning from the pain...' Your eyes tightly closed as you find it difficult to breath.

"(Y/N)-san! Are you all right?!" Shoichi immediately went to you, "Zenitsu-san! Get up! (Y/N)-san is hurting!"

The demon was getting closer to all of you.

Zenitsu crawls to your side, "(Y-Y/N)! Ohgodareyouokaydoesyourchesthurtdoesanywhereelsehurt?" He rambled, while trembling and panicking, "S-Shoichi! Just leave m-me behind a-and leave with (Y/N), o-okay? Make a r-run for it!"

"I can't do something like that!" Shoichi insisted but he still grabs you by the shoulder and gently drags you from the corner of the room, away from the demon.

'I-I can't...the pain is too much...but I have to get up.' With great difficulty you force yourself to stood up but it was no use. Every time you tried to get up, the throbbing pain only intensify.

Zenitsu was touched by Shoichi's words, 'What a great kid this is! Even though I'm making terrified sounds like this, I gotta find a way somehow. If I don't protect them, what will become of them? But I'm so horribly weak...I can't even protect the person I treasure.' He worriedly looks at you, 'She's in great pain right now but I'm still pathetically whining...'

Time was running out and the demon is slowly getting closer, making Shoichi panic even more, "Get up!"

'I don't have the ability to protect them...but if I don't protect them...'

"I'm gonna guzzle your brain through your ears!" The demon exclaimed while grinning like a madman.

That simple statement did it for Zenitsu, passing out and fell down on the floor.

"Z-Zenitsu-kun!" You weakly mutter, still struggling to get up.

"Zenitsu-san! Zenit-" Shoichi called for him, but cut it off mid-sentence when he realize that Zenitsu is asleep, 'He's fast asleep...'

"What's up with him?" The demon said as he slowly crawls towards their direction.

Seeing that the demon was slowly getting closer, you shakily grab your sword, 'Zenitsu-kun's passed out...I can't do anything...Am I this weak? Is this how I die?'

"Die!" The demon powerfully strike down his tongue.

"Zenitsu-kun! Please wake up!" You yelled as loud as you can, hoping that your voice would reach him.

Slice

Thump

The demon was shock as the tip of his tongue was cleanly cut off, pulling it back and starting sweating because he didn't expect this to happen.

'Huh?' You confusingly look up and saw that Zenitsu's figure is protectively standing in front of you and Shoichi. Zenitsu takes a battle stance, one that you'd never seen before. His upper body is leaned forward while facing the ground and his right knee was bend to accentuate his upper body more. He breathes in heavily but his mouth is shut tight creating a light but noticeable sound while clutching the handle of his sword.

'W-What's this sound? This guy...he's giving of a different vibe.' The demon nervously thought, while standing still not knowing what was about to happen to him.

"Thunder Breathing First Form, Thunderclap and Flash." Zenitsu mutter in a low and quiet voice. With great lightning speed, he cleanly sliced the demon's head.

After slaying the demon, he wakes up and looks behind him, "Gaah! It's dead!" Zenitsu jumps as he saw the demon's head rolling through the floor, "All of a sudden, it' dead! What the hell? I can't take this!"

You and Shoichi were speechless at his reaction, 'Does...does he not know...that he's the one who slayed the demon?' Your mouth was wide open as you stare at him with mixture of confusion and awe, 'Wow...I was so shock, the pain in my chest disappear.'

"What is this? Yuck!" Zenitsu looks at Shoichi, "Shoichi-kun...don't tell me..." He hugs both of you and thank Shoichi for saving his life, "I'm also glad that you protected (Y/N)-chan! I shall be eternally grateful to you for this! Why didn't you tell me that you were so powerful?!"

'He really doesn't know?!' Once again you were confused at his behavior, 'How can he not know?'

"What are talking about?" Shoichi quietly mumbled.

Zenitsu lifted up his head, and looking clueless, "Did you say something?"

"Eh? uh, no. Forget it. Let's go now, okay?" Shoichi and Zenitsu stood up

'Phew...good thing that the pain is gone.' You begin to stand up but surprise-surprise the throbbing pain came back, 'Never mind...but it's not painful as before.' 

Zenitsu notice this and quickly offered you a piggyback ride, but the stubborn kid you are, refuse. "(Y/N)-chan, come on, don't be stubborn I know that your chest still hurts."

"Zenitsu-san's right... You were in great pain, earlier and I don't want you to collapse again." Shoichi innocently added. You felt an arrow hit your heart, 'S-Shoichi-kun... Such an angel!' You refrained yourself to hug him and smiled at both of them. 

You climb on Zenitsu's back and wrapped your arms around his neck, leaning down to his ears, "Thank you." You whispered and buried your face on his shoulder, 'Why...why am I getting embarrassed? This is weird...' You felt your cheeks getting red.

A smile tug on Zenitsu's lips, "You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short (T＿T) I tried ╮(╯_╰)╭. I promise that the next chapter will be long.
> 
> Still, hope you enjoy this chapter, have a great day!


	13. Want to love her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! This is just a short chapter that has nothing to do with the story. You can skip it if you want to but I recommend reading it when you want to feel angsty and fluffy. And this is a little gift for Sabito lovers. This chapter takes place in "Sabito and Makomo" and the start of "Accompanying a demon" so that you won't get confused. Oh, and this is written in Sabito's POV. 

"Sabito!"

I sighed and look towards the voice, 'There she is again.' I thought while standing still, not moving an inch to move towards her.

She runs up to me but trips on a rock that was on the rough and grassy ground, 'She's really clumsy...' With that thought I can't help but be curious about her, 'Why would Giyuu recommend someone as clumsy as a drunk man.'

I was about to help her get up but she immediately stood up and grinned at me, "Sabito! I just finished my training, Tan-nii was so funny! He started—" She rumbled her random stories to me, not even bothering to dust off the dirt that stucked to her when she fell.

I sighed and leaned closer to her and dust off the dirt that was clinging to her clothes, "Really, you...can't even run without tripping at something." After dusting off the dirt on her clothes.

She smiled at me, "Thank you! Hehe~ tripping at something is my specialty." She joked and looks at me with her bright ruby eyes, like she was examining my expression through my mask.

I was about to open my mouth and tell her what's wrong when she suddenly exclaimed, "Oh! Right! I almost forgot why I came here." She started searching her pockets, and pulled out three yellow lilies.

"I want to give this to you!" She handed them to me with a big smile on her face.

I stared at the lilies on her hand, "Eh? Why?" I confusingly asked, not knowing why she would give me flowers.

She looks away for a second, a light blush creeping out her cheeks. "W-Well...I want to give this to you because I...wanted to say thank you." She looks at me with sincere eyes, showing me that her feelings were true.

A smile tug on my lips at her words, "I accept your gift towards me." Accepting the three yellow lilies and putting it in my pocket, I was beggining to question why she chose to give me three instead of just a single lily. 

"Why is it three?" I asked her with curiosity laced in my voice.

"Oh! Um...that's...uhh..." She stammered and looked towards the ground, the blush in her cheeks going up to her ears.

"Hmm?" I don't know why but I started to feel mischievous, like I wanted to tease her and make her blush even more, "What is it?" I said with a teasing voice and started to walk closer to her, wanting to see her red face.

Steam started coming out of her ears as she backed away, "It's uhh..um.." She stuttered out, and continued to back away until she hits a tree behind her.

I trapped her by putting both of my hands beside her head, "I'm waiting, (Y/N)."

I felt her breath getting heavier and eyes starting to spin, "B-Be..." She struggled to speak, until she finally exclaimed.

"BE MY FRIEND!"

FRIEND

Friend

friend

"...Friend?" I mumbled, dumbfounded at the meaning of her words. I felt a painful tug at my chest, 'Huh? This is weird...' I clutch my chest, confused at the aching pain, 'I'm already on the afterlife but why do I feel pain? Weird...'

"W-What's wrong?" She worriedly asked, shooting her hand at my hand that was on my chest.

Seeing her so close to me made me pulled her into a tight hug, her face buried on my chest and my head sitting on top of her because of our height difference.

"S-Sabito?" She meekly called for me, but I only tightened my arms around her and squeezed her in response making her squeak.

After a few seconds, she timidly wrapped her arms around my back and squeezed back. We stayed in that position for a few minutes, as I got lost in her warmth, 'She's so warm... I wanna hold her more...'

"T-The reason I gave you three is because I want you to consider me as your friend..." She begin, "You're my friend but I don't know if you see me as one... So I wanted to ask you if I could be your friend." She pressed her face more onto my chest.

"... Idiot, what are you worrying for? You're already one." I said and slightly lifted my mask and sneakily kissed her head before readjusting it.

She lifted her head to look at me with sparkling eyes, "Really?! Yey! That makes me so happy!"

"Yeah..."

'Anything to make you happy.'

***

Laying on the ground and looking towards the starry night sky, I started to think about (Y/N) again. Ever since that day, I started to think more and more of her. I sighed, "What are you doing to me?"

"Who is doing that to you?" Makomo suddenly appeared out of nowhere and sat beside me, "Hmm...let me guess..." She taps her index finger on her chin but I know that she already knew the answer, "Is it, (Y/N)?" She innocently smiled at me like she was enjoying this rare moment.

"...Yes." I directly answered because I didn't really need to deny it.

"Thought so. When are you gonna confess?"

"Makomo...I can't, we've already passed away there's no way that it will be possible." I continued to look at the sky, "Plus, she only see my as a friend." I mumbled the last part.

"Tomorrow is the Final Selection, you better say your feelings to her before morning." At that last message Makomo, disappeared.

"I know that already..."

.

.

.

.

Going to Mr. Urokodaki's house, I sneakily open the door and head towards the room that (Y/N) was sleeping in. Seeing her sleeping figure that wad beside Tanjiro, I carefully pinch her cheeks.

"H-huh?" She slowly opened her eyes and blink to adjust her vision, "S-Sabito? I thought you were gone!" She whispered but struggled to keep her eyes open.

I put my index finger on the mouth of my mask, "Follow me." I whispered to her and carefully led her out of the house.

She grab hold of my hand making me pause on my track.

"What is it?" She rubs her eyes with her free hand and yawns, still drowsy from her sleep.

"Nothing." I let go of her hand and intertwined it instead, "Let's keep moving."

Walking through the forest in the middle of the night, I lead her to my favorite spot. It was perfect when the night strike the sky. It was a ledge of the mountain with a clear view of the thousand twinkling night star.

"Wow..."

I looked towards her and was astonished by her. I didn't notice it before but after leaving the house she didn't had the time to tie her hair up so her long silky hair was down and perfectly framing her face. Her eyes were the most breathtaking, it reflected the gorgeous night sky mixed in with her beautiful red yes, resulting to a stunning magenta color.

"Beautiful..." I blurted out.

"Yes...it's so beautiful." (Y/N) agreed and gave me a beatific smile, "Sabito, can I see your face, just tonight?"

I think for a second before nodding in approval.

(Y/N) slowly walks towards me and gently took off my mask. She stared at me with unwavering eyes and examined my face. Her hand slowly lifted and traced the scar on my right cheek.

With my right hand, I grab her hand and put it on my cheek. Looking at her eyes, I slowly pulled her towards me.

"Sabito?"

Our faces were getting closer and closer until our nose were touching. My hand slowly touch her hair before pulling away, "There was a leaf stuck on your hair." I showed her the leaf and threw it on the ground.

"Oh...okay!" She quickly dismissed the moment.

I sighed in relief, 'Thank god, she's half-asleep...' I put my the palm of my on my forehead, 'Get a hold of yourself...'

I redeemed myself before offering my hand, "There is one more place that I want to show you." 

She looks at my hand before smiling, "Take me there." She intertwined our hand together as we walk through the forest.

It was a peaceful moment, the sound that can only be heard are the crickets and the cold wind that rustle the trees. Arriving at the spot that I wanted to show her, I slowly lift my free hand to touch the nearby bush beside us.

(Y/N) tilted her head confused at what I'm doing but her face was filled with amazement as she saw thousands of fireflies began to light up and fly around us.

"Amazing..." Her mouth was agape and her bright eyes were wide.

I smiled at her reaction, "(Y/N)..." I called her making her attention focused on me.

"Yes?" 

"I..." Taking a gulp, I trailed of my sentence.

'I love you.'

"I wish you good luck." The thought in my head and the words that I said were different but I already know this myself that I can't confess to her.

(Y/N) blinked her eyes before giggling, "Thank you~."

She sat down and lean back on a tree, "Hey, Sabito...I'm gonna see you again, right?"

I sat down beside her and looked at the fireflies, I didn't reply to her question and remained silent. I don't wanna give her false hope when I said yes, because I didn't know if we will see each other again after this.

(Y/N) leaned her head against my shoulder, "Sabito?" She mumbled before falling asleep on my shoulder.

I wrapped my arm around her head and kissed her forehead before placing my head on top of her. "Goodnight, (Y/N)."

***

'Their leaving...' I saw (Y/N) with Tanjiro, saying their goodbye to Mr. Urokodaki and leaving for their first mission.

"Are you gonna chase after her?" Makomo asked beside me as we hide behind a tree.

"We will succeed, we promised!" (Y/N) grinned as she detached from the group hug and started to walk away to do her first mission.

I looked at her one last time before turning around, "No..." I looked at the three yellow lilies on my hand as I started to walk into the forest.

"There's no need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!
> 
> I want to explore and write Sabito more, even though I haven't read the manga yet. Something just hit me to write about Sabito and I was feeling kinda sad, so this was perfect for me to write something angsty and fluffy.
> 
> And if you're wondering why the reader gave Sabito yellow lilies well that's because in flower language it represents "thankfulness, remembrance, and happiness." It was the perfect flower so that's why I chose it.
> 
> I do hope that you felt a little sad while reading this, if you did then that means that I did well at writing this, if no, then that means that I need to work harder.
> 
> Don't worry the next chapter will be the continuation of the story.
> 
> I also love Sabito with all my heart so...(╥_╥).
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Have a great day!


	14. Something More Important Than Life

Sprinting through the never-ending corridor, Zenitsu, with you on his back, "Where are you, Tanjiro?" He called out for him, 'I can still hear that creepy sound, just be safe and sound, Tanjiro!'

"Zenitsu-kun, I'm sorry that you have to carry me...and I'm heavy too..." Your head hung low, embarrassed that you were a burden to someone.

"Huh? Heavy? You're light as a feather. I'm weak but I can carry you with no problem." Zenitsu pants out, clearly struggling to carry you but he doesn't want you to feel bad so, he just have to deal with it.

"Um...Zenitsu-san, is it just me, or are we just going in circles?" Shoichi points out as all of you where walking for awhile now.

"I knew it!" Zenitsu stop in his tracks, "I was getting the same feeling! That's my boy, Shoichi! I knew I could count on you!"

"All right, could you check to see if this room is safe?" Shoichi asked and stared at him. You also stared at the back of Zenitsu's head as you waited for him to answer. 

There was a moment of silence before Zenitsu had enough of the stares that was targeted at him, "What the heck? All right, all right, just stop giving me that look! Fine, I'll do it myslef!"

"Don't worry, Zenitsu-kun. I'm right behind you." You reassured him.

He slowly peeks through the door with trembling eyes, darkness was the only thing he saw, "There's nobody around." After making sure that the room was safe, all of you enter the room, "Tanjiro, please show up!"

Pom

By the sound of the tsuzumi, the room that all of you were currently in, flipped.

"Eh?"

"T-The room...just flipped!"

All of you shriek as you started to fall down, the door that all of you were supposed to hit opens, revealing another door and another door till it revealed the outside world. All of you hit the ground but was glad that you were finally outside of that hell place.

"W-We're outside! We're alive!" You cheered, and look around to find the box that Nezuko was inside. 'There it is!' Immediately running towards it and hugging it tightly, 'I'm glad nothing happened when we were gone!' Relief flows through your veins.

"Zenitsu-san! Zenitsu-san!" You heard Shoichi's panicked voice called for Zenitsu making you look at them. There you saw Zenitsu still lying on the ground.

"Zenitsu-kun!" You exclaimed and runs up to him while carrying the box, afraid that something might happen when you leave it behind.

He opened his eyes and looks at you and Shoichi, "Thank goodness! Are you all right?" Shoichi worriedly asked as tears were threatening to spill from his eyes.

Zenitsu sat up, "When the room spun around, we got thrown outside. We fell from the second-story window." Shoichi explained.

Zenitsu puts his hand on the back of his head and happily said, "Did we now?"

You and Shoichi nodded, "You were protecting both of us so we're fine but..."

"I'm glad to hear that. So, tell me why all the tears?" Zenitsu asked Shoichi and looked at his hand that was on his head before. He freaks out as he saw that it had blood, "Now I get it! I fell right onto my head, didn't I?!"

"Yes..."

"Am I... Am I gonna die?!" He put his hand on his forehead, "My head is starting to spin."

"Eh?! Let me see your injury!" You were about to put your hand to his head when suddenly all of you heard a laugh. The voice of the speaker rather have a rough tone when speaking.

"Hahaha!"

"What's this? What's this? What's this?" Zenitsu chatter as he looks at the entrance door of the tsuzumi mansion where the sounds where comg from.

"Comin' through! Comin' through!" You saw the mysterious man from earlier, break through the door with his boar mask.

You and Zenitsu shriek at the sudden appearance of the man, "There it is again!" Both of you hug each other out of fear. "The boar man!" You exclaimed as you unintentionally clung to Zenitsu tighter.

"Hahaha!" The masculine man laughed before talking, "I'm getting a demonic scent."

"It's him! I was able to tell by his voice, he's the fifth survivor!" Zenitsu suddenly said making you confused and detached from the hug.

"Huh? What is?" You asked, not recognizing the boar-masked man.

"During Final Selection, he was the first to rush up the mountain, and then he came down from the mountain before anyone else! Mr. Impatient!"

The boar-masked man looked around and saw the box beside you, "Hahaha! Hey, found it!" He started running towards the box with his dual swords in both of his hands.

'Oh no! He found out!' You spread your arms out and stood in front of the box making him stop his attack, "Who the hell are you? Get out of the way!"

"I'm (Y/N) Kamado! I'm with the demon slayer corps just like you!" 

"Demon Slayer Corps? Then I shouldn't have to tell you! We gotta rid of that thing!" He got ready to use his dual sword again. "Now, get the hell out of my way!"

"No! I won't move!" You stubbornly said and remain in your position. "This is my—." As you were saying that he cuts you off.

"Don't argue with me!" He exclaimed like a whinny kid and leaned down, "In that case, I'm gonna demolish you and the box together! Move it!" He threateningly raised the blade of his sword at your neck but that still wasn't enough to make you move. "Why, you..."

"Inside this box...is something that is much more important than my life!" You exclaimed, bearing the pain that was starting to reappear again in your chest.

"Oi oi, come on! What are you talking about? There's a demon inside that box! Don't you get that?"

"I've known that from the very start!" You exclaimed and was starting to get irritated, "You can just back off!" With that statement you gave him a glare.

He raised his foot, trying to kick you making you close your eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. Opening your eyes you saw that Zenitsu was the one who took the kick from you making you worriedly look at him. "Zenitsu-kun!"

"I won't let you hurt her!" He declared as he tightly hug you and took the multiple damage and with one last kick, both of you stumbled to the ground.

The boar man snickers and was about to slice down the box but Zenitsu hold down his leg, delaying his attack. "Let go off me! Dammit!" He hits Zenitsu's back and grab his head to throw him away. "You're so annoying!"

He was about to turn towards the box and slice it down but again you managed to stop him by tackling him to the ground doing your best to outdo his strength. "Get off of me! You little prick!" He was struggling to get up as you tightened your hold on him. "N-No! You're gonna do something bad and I cannot let that happen!"

"I said get off me!" With that, he pushed you away and sprint down towards the box and you guess it, he got stopped again by Zenitsu. By grabbing his left foot making him fall to the ground, "You're not laying a finger on that!" The foot that he was holding kick him on his left eye, causing it to turn blue but he was able to unsure it and threw the boar man away. "That's something...precious to (Y/N)-chan!"

Sprinting and hugging the box, "You're not touching it until Tanjiro gets back!"

"Damn you!" He got up from the ground, "Take this!" He started kicking Zenit's face causing blood to flow down Zenitsu's nose. 

"Zenitsu-kun!" You were getting angry at the boar man as he was attacking your poor friend without mercy. "Stop that!" You didn't really wanted to use your sword but this guy was basically asking for it.

"Mister! Draw your sword and fight me!" You challenged, pointing your sword at him and having a mental breakdown after you just challenge someone as muscular and strong like him compared to your petite and small body. 'What the hell did I just do!? He's clearly much more stronger than me and it doesn't help that I got injuries. Huhuhu...well, this is for Ne-chan!'

He snickers at you, "Haha! That's what I want! Don't you dare disappoint me!" 

Rivers of sweat started flowing down your forehead as you started getting nervous, 'Oh no.'

He runs up towards you and swing his sword at your head, doing an x mark like attack. You crouched down at the last second, startled by his great agility. 'H-He's so fast! Maybe even faster than me!' The tip of his sword grazed your left cheek a bit leaving a small cut and a little bit of blood to trail down your cheek.

With your current position, you decided to use your momentum and pounce at him using your head to bang it with his own, 'It may not be as hard as Tan-nii's head but its still harder than a normal person!'

Bang!

"Ouch!" You heard him groan in pain, backing up a bit and rubbed his forehead with his arm. You also got hurt from the headbutt but not as painful as him, 'T-That's the first time I ever headbutted anyone... How does Tan-nii do this?'

Zenitsu wanted to help you but couldn't because of how badly beaten up he is. Just as you were continuing the fight, Tanjiro came out of the mansion with a boy on his back and Teruko.

"You midget! What the hell is your head made out of!?"

Tanjiro stood still, shock that not only is Zenitsu injured while holding the box protectively, you were also fighting the mysterious man he encountered before.

"Tanjiro...(Y/N) and I protected it. Because you said...this was more important to you...than your life." Zenitsu weakly muttered, as he was struggling to open his eyes.

"Tan-nii! Uwah—" You thought that the boar man stop his attacks but he didn't, he also didn't acknowledged the presence of your brother. He tripped you with his leg causing you to fall down.

"If you won't get out of my way, I'll just have to get rid off you and skewer him along the box!" He raised his sword pointing the tip of the blade at you but was stop when Tanjiro suddenly exclaimed.

"Knock it off!" Tanjiro clench his fists, getting mad that Zenitsu is badly injured and when you were about to get stab by the boar man.

The boar man turned his head at Tanjiro and with great speed Tanjiro lunge himself at the man.

"I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!"


	15. Wisteria Family Crest

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

And with a loud voice, Tanjiro powerfully punches the boar man on the stomach, breaking a rib or two caused by the powerful force sending him flying away to the ground.

"He fricking broke his bones!" Zenitsu exclaimed, hearing a few scrunches of broken ribs.

"Aren't you a member of the Demon Slayer Corps!? Why are fighting my sister with your sword? Didn't you know that it's taboo for us to draw our swords on each other for no reason!"

'Oh...' You were dumbstruck at the information, 'I... I didn't know that... hehe...oops...' You felt guilty about not knowing a very crucial information and were wondering when did Mr. Urokodaki told this to you, maybe it was when you were eating dinner then it would be reasonable why you didn't listen because you were to busy eating.

"But here you are beating everyone down! Is that fun for you? You're the lowest of the low!" Tanjiro continued to yell at him.

"Um... Tan-nii, I was the one...who challenge him..." You meekly said to him, after hearing your words, he automatically jerks his head towards you, almost having a whiplash at how fast his head turned.

"What the..." He was lost for words at what you just said. "(Y-Y/N)...are you serious?..." The expression on his face was a mixture of disbelief and confusion. 'My little sister is such a...dullard...well, that's (Y/N)...'

In embarrassment and shame you simply nodded your head. 'Huhuhu...from now on, I will pay attention to what people advised...' And with that you slowly walks towards Zenitsu and Shoichi with your head hung low.

While having a mental promise to yourself, the man that was lying on the ground have a coughing fit while also laughing. "Oh, so that's why? My bad." His boar head turned to look at Tanjiro, "In that case, let's fight barehanded."

'That's even worse!'

"No! I don't think you get it at all! First..." Tanjiro began to explain that it wasn't what he meant but the boar man stood up and runs at him with full speed. "We're not supposed to fight each other, period!"

But that doesn't stop the man from attacking him. "Fighting barehanded doesn't make it all right!" Tanjiro exclaimed while dodging his attacks, "Listen to me!" The man doesn't listen and continued to attack, lunging at Tanjiro, wrapping his legs around his head and quickly twisting around to throw Tanjiro out of balance.

And with the help of training Tanjiro quickly recovers but the boar man was quick at his attacks and was about to kick Tanjiro in the face but with fast reflexes Tanjiro managed to dodge just in time.

"Look at him! How can he move like that? I mean, Tanjiro just busted some of his ribs." Zenitsu said in disbelief cause he clearly heard the cracks of bones. 

"Yeah...he's so flexible..." You agreed while observing the way the boar man moves.

"Actually isn't Tanjiro running a foul of the taboo himself? He did break his bones." Zenitsu's nose was still bleeding, so you rummage through your pocket and found your handkerchief.

"Stay still." You said to him before gently wiping his blood off of his face. His whole body froze, blinking his eyes he thought, 'Hmm~ hmm~ my heart is so touched~!'

"Pretty amazing, aren't I? Pretty amazing aren't I!?"

You weren't able to pay attention at the fight so you look at the boar man with confusion, "Huh? What? What is?"

'He said it twice! Singing his own praise.' Zenotsu thought, clearly not liking his personality.

"And look what else I can do!" He started to bend backwards with ease until his head is right beneath his thighs.

Your jaw dropped in amazement, 'That's amazing! I thought that I was pretty flexible but this is a whole new level!' While you thought that it was amazing Tanjiro thought of that as making his injuries worse.

"Stop that! Knock it off when you've got busted bones, it's gonna get worse!"

"Worse? Fine by me!" He runs at him with full speed, "Nothing can top the pleasure of this moment!"

"You need to think hard about the future!"

"What do I care!?"

Tanjiro firmly grabs him by both of his shoulders, "You need to...calm down!" And with that he headbutted him with all his might making a loud and noticeable crack.

"Ah! That sound! Are your skulls fractured!?" Zenitsu freaks out, not wanting to witness another death.

The man slowly stumbled backwards and his boar mask fell out of his face.

Tanjiro didn't know what to do and look confused. Zenitsu glance at his face and was also shocked, "Eh!? A girl?! Huh!? Your face!"

You were flabbergasted at the reveal of his face. 'Woah...he's so...pretty.' You continued to stare at him, looking toward his face and body, 'It looks like his face and body are separated... Weird.'

The boar man noticed all of your stares, "What the hell? You've got a problem with my face or something?"

Zenitsu blurted out, "You're one creepy guy, you know that? You've got such a ripped body but there's a girl's face sitting on top of it."

"Why the hell are you staring at my face like that?"

"I-i'm not!" Zenitsu quickly stood up and run behind Teruko, "I'm not looking at your face!"

"We don't have a problem with your face! It's quite petite, fair-skinned and therefore attractive!" Tanjiro said with full honesty.

You nodded your head, "Yeah! You have a beautiful face, facial features are soft and you have pretty eyes with long wispy eyelashes! Really beautiful!"

"You're a corpse! Come at me!"

You shook your head, "Nope! I learned my lesson."

"Try headbutting me one more time!" The beautiful man insisted but you only denied him, "No! Not happening again!"

"I said do it! Come on!

"I don't wanna! Let me look at your injuries so I can see how badly you're hurt." You started to walk close to him but he was getting ticked off.

"Hey, you blockhead midget! Let me tell you my name. It's Inosuke Hashibira! Don't you forget it!"

"Can you spell it for me?!"

"Spell...spell...I don't know how to read or write! That name is written to my loincloth—" Inosuke suddenly stop talking and froze. This rises a confusion and worry in you, "Huh? What's wrong?"

He was still frozen but after a few seconds his eyes roll to the back of his head before he fainted and collapse to the ground.

"Eh!? Are you all right!?" You immediately run beside him. Putting your hand on his forehead to check his temperature to see if he had a fever but his temperature was normal.

"He collapsed! Is he dead?" Zenitsu exclaimed and hid behind Shoichi.

"He's not dead. It's probably a concussion...because I headbutted the hell out of him." Tanjiro remarked.

"Are you okay, Tanjiro?" Teruko asked Tanjiro, worried that her savior got hurt from the powerful headbutt. Tanjiro nodded his head like it was no big deal for him, making her admired him, "Amazing! Can I though your head?" She politely asked and Tanjiro crouched down so she can touch his forehead.

It was the opposite effect for Zenitsu, instead of being impressed at Tanjiro's really hard head it made him feel scared. 'His scary. Not a drop of blood from Tanjiro's head. How hard is it anyway? I mean, a wild boar's passed out.'  
He turned his head towards you. 'And (Y/N)-chan...her head is also something.' He was getting the shiver that he thought about it, 'It really runs in the family, huh?'

Oblivious to the pair of eyes that was watching you. You were busy treating Inosuke, taking off your floral red haori and making it a makeshift pillow for his head. You also wiped off the blood that was on his forehead.

You couldn't stop yourself for staring at his beautiful face, 'Wow...he's really pretty. I wonder who are his parents.' Unconsciously your right hand touch his cheek checking the texture of his skin. 'His skin is so soft...like a baby's...bum.' You didn't realize what you just thought before your mind was telling you what the hell is wrong with you.

A quiet giggle escaped from your lips as you laugh at your thoughts. Unknowingly, your giggles wakes the unconscious man up, slowly blinking he adjusted his eyes for the harsh sunlight before he saw your smiling face. His vision was still blurry and he was still half asleep and thought, 'What the hell...am I dead? Why am I seeing an angel?'

"Oh, you're awake." You notice his eyes open so you went down to look closer at his face.

His vision started to clear up and after a few seconds your familiar face started to appear in his eyes.

Then it hit him.

"What the..." He muttered.

"Thank goodness, are you all—."Before you could finish your sentence he suddenly screamed at your face and got up, chasing you away. "Fight me! Fight me!"

"Wait no! I don't wanna fight you anymore!"

"Gah! He's awake!" Zenitsu yell as he was startled by the sudden scream. Inosuke noticed this and also chased Zenitsu. "This is how he is when he wakes up!? I hate that more than anything!" 

Zenitsu hide behind Teruko while you hide behind your busy brother. Tanjiro was occupied burying the corpse that was thrown outside the house. Inosuke stop at this sight, "What the hell are you guys doing!?"

"It's a burial." Tanjiro matter-of-factly said.

"Huh?"

"Inosuke you help us out too. There are still people who are killed inside the house."

"What's the point of burying the corpses of creatures? I'm not doing that! I'm not helping out! Forget that! Fight me!"

'He really loves fighting, huh.'

"I see. You can't do it cause your wounds are hurting you." Tanjiro said with a worried tone. But this only made the barbaric man mad. 

'Those two are beyond help!' Zenitsu thought as he watch Inosuke and Tanjiro.

"Yeah...Inosuke-san you don't have to help us if your injuries hurts." You added, also concern about his health but that only added fuel to his fire.

'(Y/N)-chan! You too?! No! Not my lovely wife!'   
"No that's okay. After all, we all have a different pain threshold. Moving everyone who died outside the house, then burying them by covering them with dirt is a lot of work. Zenitsu, (Y/N), and these kids and I will do our best, so don't worry!"

The kids just sweat drop at the two of you. 'They're so off.'

"You should get some rest, Inosuke-kun. Make sure that you don't hurt your wounds to much." After you said that he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't underestimate me, dammit! I'll bury a hundred, no, two hundred of your corpses!" He was fuming around and yelling, "Just watch! I'm going to bury more than any of you!"

"Thank you!"

______________________________________________________________________

Kraa!

Kraa!

"Descent the mountain! Descent the mountain! Kraa!"

"The crow is talking!" Shoichi exclaimed in amazement.

"Just don't think anymore."

"Yeah."

By now, the siblings were probably done at anything. First they got their brother stolen from them and got drag into the tsuzumi mansion plus they almost frickin die and now they're seeing a weird man with a boar mask, hitting his own head on a tree. Poor them.

"Now follow me! Follow yours truly! Kraa!"

As all of you walk away from the mansion, Inosuke yelled at all you, "Oi! Where are you going!?"

"We're descending the mountain." Tanjiro informed.

"We're not done at our battle yet!"

"But Inosuke-kun you're tired, aren't you? Come on, we're heading down." 

"Hah?! I'm not tired!" He runs at you with full speed as if his injuries doesn't hinder him. "Let's fight!"

______________________________________________________________________

A few hours passed by and that also means that the siblings that you met have to say goodbye and go to their home.

"I won't have it! No! I won't have it!" Zenitsu whined as he clutch at Shoichi's leg, "You can't go, Shoichi! You're powerful Shoichi! Shouchi is the one who protected me!"

You sweat drop at the scene before you. And also worried that Zenitsu's tantrum is making the sibling freak out. "Zenitsu-kun...don't worry, it's not like you won't see each other ever again...maybe..."

Zenitsu's head turn towards you but still kept a tight grip on Shoichi's leg. "B-But...I don't want Shoichi to leave me!"

Tanjiro was done with his tantrum and pull Zenitsu away from Shoichi, "Can't you see Shoichi doesn't wanna stay?!" But Zenitsu only response with a whine, "Don't leave me!"

"You stop that right now!" And with a hard slap on the neck he managed to detach Zenitsu's tight grip on Shoichi.

Kraa!

"Hold out your hand! Kraa!" Tanjiro's crow command to Takeyo, and after he held out his hands the crow spits out a small pouch with an eye design on the middle. Takeyo shudder in disgust as it was mixed in with yellow gooey substance, and you're right it was the crow's saliva.

"That will ward of demons. Kraa! You with marechi, keen that on your person!"

A familiar smell waft through Tanjiro's nose, "It smells like wisteria."

"Wisteria?"

"It's a flower that demons can't abide. You should hold onto that."

Tanjiro's kazugai crow added, "Demon repellent! Demon repellent!"

Baam!

Oh, what's that sound you hear? Well, it's just the sound of Inosuke's head hitting the tree.

"We're truly greatful! We can get home on our own." Takeyo and his siblings thank all of you as it was when you part ways with them.

"Yeah! Please take care now!" Saying your goodbyes, Tanjiro's kazugai crow command for all of you to follow him.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fight me!" Inosuke was still challenging you and Tanjiro after the siblings left. "I swear I'm gonna find your weak point and bring you down losers!"

"My name's not loser! It's Tanjiro Kamado!"

And this is where the legendary scene happened.

"Gonpachiro Kamaboko! I'm gonna bring you down!"

"Pfft- Hahaha!" You laughed as you you heard Inosuke mispronounced your brother's name. Finding it hilarious and cute at the same time.

"Who the hell are you talking about!?" Tanjiro retorted.

"That would be you!"

"No, it's someone else!"

While bursting into laughter, Zenitsu found it annoying as he was resting beside you.

"Gah! Can you talk any louder!?"

______________________________________________________________________

Tanjiro's crow all led you to the front gate of a house that has a massive mark "WISTERIA".

"A wisteria family crest?"

"Kraa! Rest time! Rest time! Since you've sustained injuries, you're to rest until fully recovered!"

You find it unbelievable as you and Tanjiro never got to rest after you finished your missions. "What? Really?" You questioned the crow.

The only response of the crow is a simple, "Ke-ke-ke."

"Ke-ke-ke?" You repeated, confused by the words.

"Let's eat this thing." Inosuke blurted out of nowhere.

"Kraa... What?" 

Suddenly the gate opens with an old woman peaking out, "Yes?"

Your heart immediately softened, you always felt this when seeing elder people. It reminded you of your grandparents. "Umm..sorry to bother you so late at night."

"A monster! It's a monster!" Zenitsu exclaimed while trembling, clearly traumatized at his experiences.

"Zenitsu-kun! Don't be like that!" You lightly scolded him, getting defensive.

"Who the hell are you?" You heard Inosuke's rough voice making you get ready to stop him if he try something bad.

"I see, you're a demon hunter."

Inosuke walks towards the old woman and lightly boop her hair. "You look pretty weak."

"Hey!" Tanjiro was also getting defensive as he scold Inosuke.

"Come in." The old woman said like she didn't mind their actions.

Going inside the house and walking around, as you follow the old woman. Zenitsu is still scared, "That old lady sure walks fast!"

"Maybe she always work out." You said and remembered your old mentor, 'Maybe she's like Mr. Urokodaki...'

"This is where you'll be staying." She led you to a big room with four mattresses prepared for all of you. "And here is your meal." She also prepares four sets of meals.

"She has to be a monster! That old lady's a monster! She's so quick, it's eerie! She's a monster! A monster hag—." Zenitsu couldn't finished his whining as Tanjiro slaps him again on the head.

You were busy eating your food with Inosuke, chowing down food that was on your plate. Even though you were eating like you've never eaten before you were still using your chopsticks. But Inosuke straight up uses his hands.

"Use your chopsticks." Zenitsu scolded him, as he didn't like his manners.

You were about to pick up your last fried shrimp but Inosuke quickly grab it and eat it in front of you, grinning after he ate it completely as if mocking you. Zenitsu gasped in shock and anger, "How dare you steal the food of my—."

But you stopped him by smiling at him before turning to face Inosuke, picking up your curry bowl and offering it at him, "Here, you can have some more if you're that hungry." You offered with a smile, thinking that you were helping his hunger.

Tanjiro also offered him his curry bowl, while hiding the fact that he's proud of you, 'My little sister is growing up nicely...I thought her good, that's my (Y/N).' He thought while nodding his head.

Inosuke was only getting ticked off, expecting for you to get angry rather than be nice to him. "No!" He was getting the opposite effect of what he wanted to happen, 'Why the hell are this guys doing!? Are they nuts!?'

Zenitsu admired you, 'My wife is too good for this world!' He thought while in his vision flowers like in shojou manga floats around you.

After dinner, all of you head to your bedroom, "Your bedding." The old lady said as she was sitting down next to it.

"There she is! The monster hag—." Zenitsu was once again got hit by Tanjiro on the head.

You were about to lay down on a mattress but Inosuke immediately lay down on it, "First come, first serve!" He said as he tap the mattress, "I'm taking this one."

You blinked at him before smiling, "That's fine, you can sleep wherever you want." You didn't really care what mattress you choose as long as Tanjiro is beside you. They were all the same anyway. Inosuke was really done with you and release his frustration by throwing a pillow at Zenitsu's face.

.

.

.

.

.

"Here is the doctor." The old lady introduced as the doctor greeted all of you with a smile. He checked your heart rate and after he was done he confirmed that all of your injuries were severe.

After that, it was now time for bed. As you were lying between Tanjiro and Inosuke, Tanjiro didn't fully trust Zenitsu with you so, that's why this was the position of your bedding.

"Who would've guessed that all four of us had broken ribs?" Zenitsu muttered.

Zenitsu - 2 broken ribs.

Tanjiro - 3 broken ribs.

(Y/N) - 3 broken ribs.

Inosuke - 4 broken ribs.

Inosuke lifted his bangs, revealing a huge bump on his forehead caused by Tanjiro and a little bit of you, "This knot hurts more than my ribs."

Tanjiro apologized, feeling guilty at what he had done.

"Hey, you'd better apologize. It really hurt, you know. Getting pounded to a pulp like that. Say, you're sorry." Zenitsu demanded an apology from Inosuke but he was too prideful and said that he'll pass. This only ticked off Zenitsu and stubbornly demanded for an apology.

"Inosuke-kun, don't be like that and apologize to him." You face him, getting worried that it would only led to a big fight.

"If you're going to be like that, we're not going to eat with you anymore." Zenitsu threatened.

"Hah? What the hell is up with that?"

"Meals always taste better when eating with someone, you know."

"Yes, he's absolutely right!" You agreed at what Zenitsu said, food always taste better when eating with your brother. You also didn't know how could that be possible but there's things that science can't explain.

"Did you guys hit your head or something?" Inosuke was weirded out by you. 'How the hell can food taste better when eating with someone?? Does their breath make the food tastier?'

"Who are you to talk to?!"

The old lady suddenly spoke outside your room, "Is there something I can help you with?"

And as usual, Zenitsu's reaction would be freaking out and getting scared by the old lady. Tanjiro also told you the story of how the house accepts demon slayer and letting them stay until they're fully recovered. "According to the crow, this house with the wisteria crest belongs to a family that was once rescued by demon hunters. That's why they've take care of people for free if they're demon hunters."

"Wow...it's amazing how much they show us so much hospitality." You awed while thinking, 'And so much food.'

"Just how great is the Demon Slayer Corps?" Inosuke questioned, thinking that it was a waste of effort preparing all of this just because of one single demon hunters, but hey he wasn't complaining about it.

You got curious as why would someone as violent as Inosuke join the demon corps, "Nee...Inosuke, why did you join the Demon Corps?"

"A member of the Demon Slayer Corps barged in on me on my mountain, so we competed to who was stronger, and I seized his sword." Inosuke begin to tell his story. You felt bad for the unlucky guy, imagining at how it played out, 'Poor him.' 

He continued his story, "And then, I heard there was something called "Final Selection," and the fact demons do exist."

"Oh..so that's why you joined the Demon Slater Corps? It's awesome that Tan-nii, I and you grew up in the mountains."

"Don't lump me in with you! I don't have any parents or siblings!" He defensively said before smiling and talk about his passions, "Testing my strength against other living creatures is my only pleasure!" And with that he wore again his iconic boar mask.

Hearing him say that he didn't have anyone made you feel kind of bad. Yes, he was a violent and prideful person but there was no one to correct him on his errors unlike you. You laid on your side, and face Inosuke with a low voice you whisper for him to hear only.

"Don't worry Inosuke-kun, I'll be someone that will support you." And with that, your eyes closed as deep slumber takes over your body.

"..."

He felt a strange feeling inside his chest, a feeling that he had never felt before, 'What the hell is this?? Is she doing something to me? Maybe she's doing some kind of witchcraft to me...yeah, that has to be it.' Being satisfied to his wrong assumptions, he let sleep take over his body.


	16. Mount Natagumo

"Nezuko-chan~!"

I wonder whose the owner of that voice...oh, right it's Zenitsu.

You stirred from your sleep by the loud noises caused by Zenitsu and the sound of footsteps, it sounds like someone's running? Are they being chased by someone? Slowly opening your eyes, you blink away your sleepiness and sat up to look at where the noises are coming from.

"Let's be friends, Tanjiro!" Said by your noisy friend, Zenitsu while chasing Tanjiro and Nezuko in circles.

"Zenitsu don't keep chasing us! I beg you!"

"Oh, don't be like that, Tanjiro!"

What a bizarre scene. 

'What are they doing?' You thought still half-asleep, yawning and stretching out your arms, you softly called your brother, "Tan-nii?"

Hearing your soft voice made them stop on their tracks and look at you. There was a moment of silence before Zenitsu broke it with his enthusiastic voice, "(Y/N)-chan~!" He care freely runs up to you, startling the heck out of you but before he could reach you, you were already running away from him.

And the chase continues. "(Y/N)-chan~! Wait up!" Zenitsu called from behind you as he chases all of you like a lunatic. As Zenitsu continues to chase you, you wondered where Inosuke went.

"Aaaahhh!" Yelled by a loud and gruff voice.

And as if on cue, Inosuke slammed open the door and hit the back of Tanjiro by his head while he wear his boar mask. The chasing ends with Tanjiro on the floor while rubbing his aching back. "W-What was that for?"

"Inosuke-kun?" You softly called out to him, not knowing why he would go on a rampage so early in the morning.

He yelled once again like he was getting ready to charge again. The chasing begin once again with Inosuke being the chaser and all of you the runner. "Wait, Inosuke-kun! What has gotten into you!?" You tried to question him but he merely chases all of you.

"Stop chasing us, Inosuke!"

What a great way to start the morning.

.

.

.

"You're fully healed." Said the doctor while sitting across all of you with the old lady by his side. This bring smiles and relief on your faces, glad that there's nothing that will hinder when battling a demon.

Kraa!

Back to your room. Tanjiro's crow got inside by the open sliding door and announce to him, "North-northeast! North-northeast! Your next mission is North-northeast! The four of you are need to go to Mt. Natagumo! Head to Mt. Natagumo!"

Seeing Tanjiro's crow made you think about Ivel. 'I wonder where is Ivel? Is he doing fine? I hope nothing bad has happened to him.' You shivered as you think about million of possibilities, of how a crow could be possibly be eaten by demons, or he attacked by humans. 'I really hope nothing bad happens.'

.

.

.

Kraa!

'Why did the temperature suddenly dropped?' Flying through the sky, he suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine, 'Ugh...I gotta rest for a moment.'

_________________________________________________________________

"Where heading out now. Thank you for everything." You and Tanjiro bowed your heads to the old lady.

"Now then, for good luck."

"Thank you so much!" All of you turned around except Inosuke and let the old lady do the good luck charm by creating sparks but Inosuke got freak out and exclaimed, "What the hell do you think your doing, old hag!?"

He was about to attack the old lady but thankfully, you and Tanjiro had already grabbed him before he could do anything.

"What are you a moron!? She's striking sparks for good luck! It's a purification ceremony! Because we're gonna do a dangerous mission!" Zenitsu exclaimed on the top of his lungs, not wanting to deal with Inosuke anymore.

.

.

.

After that event, the old lady said, "Always live your lives with great pride. I wish you good luck in battle."

Bowing with great gratitude, all of you run off to start your missions. Traveling into the woods, Inosuke couldn't help but wonder what "Great pride" and "Luck in battle" means.

'Jeez this guy is clueless.' Zenitsu thought as he look behind him to glance at Inosuke.

"Hmm...well, I also don't know what that means, hehe~" You giggled while you run alongside your brother. You often hear that phrase but you never really got to know the meaning of that.

Tanjiro sweat drop, but while he thinks about it, it's kinda difficult, "Hmm...I guess it means that you know your place and that you behave properly so that you're never ashamed of yourself." He look at Inosuke, "And the old lady is also praying for our safety."

"So what is this "place"? What do you mean "never ashamed"?" Inosuke asked like a kid, Tanjiro was about to answer but he kept asking him questions, "Why the hell would that old hag pray for our safety anyway? She has nothing to do with us. Then, why?" And kept going, "She has no clue what her own place, does she?"

And by that, You and Tanjiro got offended and speed up, leaving the two behind.

'They sped up!'

"Agh! I won't get beat!'

"Wait up!"

.

.

.

It was now night time, after you arrived at your location. That means that you have to take extra precaution and focus because demons will probably appear.

"Hold up!" Yelled Zenitsu, "Would you mind waiting for a second?"

Tanjiro asked him, "Zenitsu? What's wrong?" 

"I'm scared, all right!?" He sat on the ground and hug his knees, "Now that we're nearing our destination, I'm so scared!"

"Why the hell is he sitting? How creepy is that?" Inosuke remarked with a sarcastic tone.

"Who are you to talk to, pig face?!" Zenitsu pointed at the mountain, "Don't tell me you're not getting any vibes from that mountain!"

Turning around, all of you saw the view of the mountain. It was majestic, but creepy at the same time.

You gulped down your fears as you stare at it, feeling uncomfortable the more you look at it. 'I-I guess I'm still a scaredy cat...' You thought and glanced down at your brother's hand. Unknowingly, your hand started to move on its own and was about to grab it but he suddenly spoke, making you jetted your arms up.

"Still, what good will it do to just sit there?" He asked Zenitsu before noticing by the corner of his eye your arms. "Why are your arms up, (Y/N)?" Tanjiro, confusingly asked you.

"O-Oh! Um...uh, nothing!" You put down your arms and look down at the ground, feeling your cheeks warm at how you acted. 'I-I miss Tan-nii's big warm hands...' Softly sighing, you started to miss the way he spoil you.

"I told you he's creepy."

"I am not in any way creepy! I'm normal! I'm the normal one!"

Suddenly, Tanjiro's face looked surprise before turning around to face the mountain.

"What what's wrong? Hey..." Zenitsu asked still sitting on the ground.

"What is this smell?" With that, he took off towards the mountain with you and Inosuke following behind.

"Tanjiro! Come on! Don't leave me here by myself!" Zenitsu also decided to follow behind.

Getting closer to the mountain, there you saw a boy laying on the ground with the same uniform as you asking for help.

"He's got our uniform! Something must've happened!" Not even hesitating, all of you except for Zenitsu goes closer to the boy, asking if he's all right and what happened. But he's body flew back as if someone's dragging him.

"They were attached to me, too! Help me!" He exclaimed before disappearing into one of the trees.

You were all horrified as you witness the scene. "I'm going." Tanjiro said with determination on his face.

"I-I'm also going." You also said, wanting to know what is the cause of that scene.

Inosuke shove Tanjiro beside, "I'll go on ahead. You can follow me, shivering. This is making me hungry."

"Inosuke-kun..." You awed him with admiration, feeling like your spirit got lifted up.

"This is challenging enough for you, right?" Zenitsu murmured, sitting in the ground while shaking, thinking that they weren't gonna go.

"Haha! Let's go!" Inosuke excitedly exclaimed before running off with you and Tanjiro. You worriedly glanced back at Zenitsu, and after meeting his eyes you gave him a smile of reassurance and mouthed "You can do it." before running off.

He felt an arrow fire at his heart cause by your sweet gesture, 'Ugh! My heart!'

.

.

.

Running up the mountain, Inosuke stop after noticing spider webs on his hands and muttered, "What the hell is this?"

You glanced around and noticed spider webs on the trees, bushes and ground. 'Spiders are so creepy...and kinda disgusting yet cute at the same time.' You thought while having mixed emotions about spiders.

"Jeez this place is full of spider webs!" Inosuke flail his arms around to rid of the webs that was on his hands, "What a pain!"

"A spider web?" You muttered before feeling a web on your face and hair, 'Ugh! So annoying!' While you were busy getting rid off of spider webs, Tanjiro decided that it was perfect timing to thank Inosuke.

"Inosuke." Tanjiro called out to him, making Inosuke turned to him and defensively said, "What do you want?"

"Thank you."

"Huh?" Inosuke looked at him confusingly.

"You said you'd come with us.." He glanced at your distressed figure, "..and I felt encouraged. That twisted, ominous scent I was picking up from the mountain...It made me freeze a little. Thank you!"

Inosuke felt the same feeling with Tanjiro and the old lady. It felt warm almost like he was feeling good about himself. "Always live your life with great pride. I wish you luck in battle!" Remembering the kind words of the old lady made him warm again. 

"Don't worry Inosuke-kun, I'll be someone that will support you." 

But when he remember your words, it felt different with the old lady and Tanjiro. It's confusing, it wasn't warm but it felt electrifying, he wasn't feeling good because he felt his heart about to explode. 'Yup, definitely witchcraft.'

His thoughts was cut off when Tanjiro spoke, "Inosuke..(Y/N)..." He glance up and saw someone. "Let's go." Tanjiro said before running off.

"Wait! Tan-nii! Inosuke-kun!" Yelling, you ran after them with tears in the corner of your eyes because of your pent up frustration cause by the annoying spider web that keeps getting on your eye.

The boy was crouching on the ground but was startled when Tanjiro gently touched his shoulder. "We've come for backup. I'm Tanjiro Kamado, Rank Mizunoto."

"Mizunoto..." He looks relieve for a second but it quickly change after, "Mizunoto? Why didn't they send a Hashira? No matter how many Mizunoto they send, it won't help! It's pointless!"

As soon as he said that, a fist landed on his face. "Inosuke!" Tanjiro scolded. You were still busy getting rid of the webs, 'Huhuhu...why does it never disappear??'

"Shut up! As far as pointlessness goes, your existence itself has no point at all!" Inosuke grabbed a handful of his hair, "Now, tell us what's going on, you spineless fool!"

"Who the hell is this guy? Did you forget that I have seniority?" He grabbed the hand that was holding his hair and try to pry it off, "Th-The crow gave us the order! And ten of us Demon Slayers came here." He started to tell all of you the story, "Not long after we entered the mountain, the Slayers... The Slayers started killing each other!... I... I..."

.

.

.

.

"You did well to return." A soothing voice spoke as he caress the tired crow, "So, most of my children have been slaughtered? We might find the Twelve Kizuki there, then. It seems I'll have to send in some Hashiras.

"Giyuu.."

"Shinobu.."

"As you wish." They spoke at the same time.

"If only humans demons could get along. Don't you agree, Tomioka-san?" The girl whose named Shinobu asked the man beside her.

"Impossible...as long as demons eat humans."

.

.

.

.

"You don't understand about a thing about humans, aren't you?" He spoke about his sparrow making it bite him on his hand.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! You're not cute at all! I mean it! Not that side of you! Seriously, you got zero charm!" He pick up the sparrow with his hands, "I mean, look at how cute Nezuko is, and she's a demon! And let me tell you about (Y/N)-chan! She's the perfect wife in the world! But you're a sparrow, and you're so vicious!"

He saw you're perfect angelic smile and Tanjiro's backpack box before exclaiming, "He took Nezuko with him! And not even hesitated to take (Y/N)-chan alongside him!" With that, he took off as fast as he can. "Damn Tanjiro! Don't take young girls into danger! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

"Nezuko-chan! (Y/N)-chan!!!"

.

.

.

.

A small yet subtle crackling sound was heard from the forest.

"What is this sound?" Tanjiro asked the boy.

"There it is again! It's this sound again! I heard this sound, and the next thing I knew everyone started killing each other!" He gasped as he saw another person emerged from the darkness and turns out there was a lot of them.

"W-why do they look lifeless?" You muttered before one of the boy runs and attacked you. You dodge its attacks as it was pretty stiff and slow making it easier to avoid. 'It's like someone's controlling them...'

"These guys are all morons! They don't know it's taboo for us Demon Slayers to fight each other!" Inosuke exclaimed.

"No, that's not it! They're not moving normally, it's like they're being manipulated by something!" You exclaimed, while observing their movement.

"All right, I'm gonna slash them to ribbons!" Inosuke draws his sword, getting ready to fight but Tanjiro digressed over him. "No! Don't do that! Some of them are still alive. Besides we can't harm the corpses of our teammates!"

"Stop denying me at every turn!" And with that, Inosuke headbutted Tanjiro on the stomach. 

You and the other guy were busy dodging attacks but Tanjiro and Inosuke helps you by knocking them out.

Tanjiro noticed a strange sweet scent from the corpse's body and decided to slash the air right above the back of the corpse. "It's threads! They're being manipulated by threads! Slash the threads!"

You nodded your head and draw out your sword. 'I knew it! Something was controlling them, well I gotta start cutting now!' Running at them and carefully cutting behind them, not wanting to cause them more injuries.

"I already knew that before you caught on!" Inosuke exclaimed after cutting a few threads.

Suddenly you felt something crawl on your right arm, 'Huh?' You shiver as you kinda guess what it is, 'Don't tell me...' Yup, it's spiders, instantly you shriek and started flailing your arms like a lunatic.

"(Y/N)! What's wrong!?" Tanjiro worriedly said as he quickly got to you.

You clung to him, crying as you were literally done with spiders, first spider webs got into your face and hair which was really annoying and then you got spiders crawling on your arm, not cool man. "Tan-nii! Spiders! Spiders!" You cried to him, pointing at your right arm. The spiders were still on your right arm and Tanjiro felt your right arm getting tug by threads.

He instantly cut it down and seeing your state made him realized that the spiders were the one attaching the puppet strings, "Just cutting the threads isn't good enough, the spiders are just gonna stick more puppets strings onto them!"

Bunch of spiders started appearing on the ground, trying to put threads onto you but you stomp on them hard and jumped away, 'Why are they so creepy!?'

"So, all we gotta do is kill those damn spiders?" Inosuke questioned as he got ready to attack.

"No, that would be impossible. Those spiders are tiny, and I'm sure there's a ton of them. We've gotta find the demon who's controlling them!" Tanjiro explained as he doesn't want to waste time.

But Inosuke didn't listen and started stabbing the spiders.

"It's no good, Inosuke!" An idea, came to Tanjiro's mind, "Inoske, if you have some kind of power that can pinpoint the demon's location, then help me out! This weird smell has been flowing in, and my nose isn't working great! And, also, um.." He was referring to the boy that you meet.

"It's Murata!"

"Murata-san, (Y/N) and I will find a way to deal with the people being controlled! Inosuke, you..." Tanjiro didn't finish his sentence as he saw a shadow loom over him. It was a young demon with white hair and kimono that spoke with a monotone voice, "Don't disturb my family's peaceful life."

'Wah! He's floating!' You thought but noticed a gleam of thread beneath his feet, 'Nope, he's standing on threads.'

"Mother will kill you all right away." He stated.

"Mother?"

Inoske being the barbaric man he is, attempted to attack demon but failed as he was too low to attack. "Damn you! Where the hell do you think you're going? Fight me! Fight-" He didn't finished as he hit the ground.

"Inosuke!"

"Why did he show up anyway?"

"That kid probably isn't the demon pulling the puppet strings! So, first, let's..." Tanjiro referred to his plan before the young demon appeared.

"Okay, okay, okay! I hear you all right?" After, cutting the threads of the corpses the keeps attacking him, was he able to do what Tanjiro wanted, "You want me to find where the demon is at, right? Shut up already, forehead!" He stabs his dual swords on the ground and chant his ability, "Beast Breathing Seventh Form, Spatial Awareness!"

This ability can track down anything within a certain amount of distance, and this is certainty helpful in this kind of situation. "Found it, there you are!"

.

.

.

.

"I won't let anyone get in our way." The demon boy muttered to himself as he raised his hands that have cobwebs, above his head. "The five of us are going to live in bliss as a family." Looking at the night sky he declared.

"No one can break our bond."


	17. Letting Someone Else Go First

"Found it, there you are!"

"Wow! You've already found it?!" You exclaimed with sparkling eyes while slashing the puppet strings.

"Yeah that way!" Inosuke pointed at a certain direction, "Of course I've already found it, I'm awesome!" He huffed out and puff his chest, feeling a tingling sensation run up his spine but decided to ignore it and think of it as your witchcraft.

"Way to go, Inosuke!" Tanjiro praised as he dodge and slash the threads that was on the corpses.

But still, no matter how many threads you cut, all of you were still outnumbered. "We gotta take care of this guys or we'll never get anywhere!" You exclaimed still dodging and slashing down the never ending threads.

"Dammit! What a pain in the ass! I'm gonna demolish them all at once!" You heard Inosuke's irritated loud voice.

"No, don't! There has to be a way! So, let's try not to hurt—." Before Tanjiro could finish his sentence a puppet came to attack him but thankfully Murata managed to protect him by blocking the attack with his sword.

"Leave these guys on me and go on ahead!"

Inosuke tilted his head, "What kind of talk is that, Mr. Pissed-My-Pants?"

"I never pissed my pants, you stupid boar! I wasn't talking to you, so you can just shut up!" The puppet got out of his block and swing his sword at him, he quickly blocked it again with the blade of his sword.

"I know that wasn't my finest moment back there, but I'm a Demon Slayer, too! I'll find a way to hold them off!—Now that I know I just need to slash the threads and that these guys can only make the most elementary movements! I'll watch for spiders too!—There has to be people under even more control closer to the demon! So you three go on!"

"Understood! We appreciate this!" Tanjiro exclaimed before grabbing you and Inosuke and running off.

"Murata-kun!" You called out for him making his head turns towards you but still focused on fighting the puppets. "You're so cool! Thank you!" While you let your brother drag you Inosuke was struggling and yelling that he was gonna punch Murata in the face.

Murata smiled at your complement, "You're welcome, (Y/N)-san!" But a tick mark appeared on his forehead caused by Inosuke, "Would you shut up! Just drop it and get out of here!"

Inosuke replied back, "I'm so gonna punch you when I get back!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Dammit! I'm gonna punch that guy if it's the last thing I do!" Inosuke huff out as he runs beside you and Tanjiro.

"Stop talking like that!" Tanjiro scolded.

"He called me "a stupid boar," okay, Monjiro!?"

"It's Tanjiro!" He corrected as Inosuke gets his name wrong again making you laugh, "Pfft— Haha! Monjiro! Hahaha! Ack!" Your laughter came to a halt as webs of spiders started to appear again, getting caught on your mouth.

Tanjiro questions, "So, anyway, we're heading the right way, right?"

"My senses never lie! But.." Inosuke started to get annoyed by the webs just as much as you. "What the hell are these annoying threads?!"

"That's how close we're getting to the demon!" Tanjiro continued running, seeing cobwebs everywhere. But a loud stomp made all of you stop running.

"Here's another bunch." Inosuke said.

You saw a girl with black hair and eyes wearing your uniform and looking distressed as she was being controlled by the strings, "No... Don't come any closer... Please summon someone of higher rank!" She begged as it became clear to you that all of her companions were dead and on the ground. "Otherwise, everyone will get killed! Please!"

Suddenly she raised her sword, "Run!" She exclaimed as she powerfully swung it at Tanjiro. He dodge it and thought that it was a lot faster and powerful than the other ones.

"I'm being controlled! So my movements aren't mine at all!" She struggled as she continued swinging her sword but not hitting anything, "I was never this strong!" But this time the strings made her raised her sword starting from her back beyond her capability causing her arms to break.

She lets out a loud cry before attacking Tanjiro again. 'The demon's forcing her to move her body along the threads, so it doesn't care if her bones get broken!' Tanjiro thought as he pity the poor girl's situation but still dodge her attacks with his sword.

Suddenly you heard the sound of a thread behind you and saw the disfigured bloody body of two demon slayers being lifted up by the threads. "P-Please kill me... My arms and legs.. The bones are piercing my inner organs! Every time I'm forced to move, the pain's intense! I-I can't take it anymore!" He weakly exclaimed as you saw in his eyes the amount of pain his suffering.

To say the least you were horrified. Someone was literally begging for you to kill them because they can't take the pain anymore but of course Inosuke, being himself agreed, "Sure, you got it!"

"Hold up, will you? We gotta find a way to help him!" Tanjiro couldn't stop Inosuke as he was still busy dodging the girl.

"Stop, Inosuke-kun!" You run after him but the other demon slayer got in your way and started swinging his swords at you. 'Uwah! That was close!' You retreated by hoping back to Tanjiro.

"Oh, Shut up!" Inosuke approach the boy but turn to look and point at you with his index finger while amazingly dodging the attacks, "Both of you really need to shut up!" 

"But..."

"He's asking us to kill him, all right?!" Inosuke jump back at the both of you. "These guys are speedy, too and if we get caught napping, we're gonna go down!"

"I know that! Let me think for a second!" Tanjiro wanted to think for a better solution, he didn't want to kill anyone who doesn't deserve to die, 'I don't want to use any attack, but even if we slash the threads, they'll only get reattached! To stop them from moving...' He search the area for any possible solution and suddenly an idea came up to him, 'I know!'

Tanjiro run startling you and Inosuke, "Oi! Oi!" Inosuke called out for Tanjiro but he just ignored him and continue to run as the girl follows him.

'Good! She's following me!' Tanjiro thought as this was according to his plan

"Hey, why the hell are you running in circles? Quit fooling around!" Inosuke exclaimed, not thinking of what Tanjiro might be planning.

"No, I'm sure Tan-nii has a plan. He's a genius!"

And as if on cue, Tanjiro stopped in his tracks and swiftly turned around and grabbed the girl. Using his breathing technique he managed to lunged up the girl, high enough for her to be hang by the branched of a tree.

"All right! You're all tangled up like I planned!"

"Wowie! That's awesome!" Being motivated you follow the steps that your brother did, 'First, I gotta run in circles till the puppet is right behind me.' You checked behind you, 'All right, then next is...' You grabbed the person but then realized that you specialized on agility not strength, 'Oh no...' Starting to freak out, you looked around the trees and luckily, spotted a low branch. You use your breathing technique to enhance your strength and lunge the guy up to hang on the low branch. 'Whew... That little branch saved me.'

"Wha..." Inosuke was frozen in place at what Tanjiro did, "What's up with that!? I wanna do that too!" And that's exactly what he did while also laughing like a madman, "See that? I can do whatever you can do!"

Tanjiro was busy fighting the other guy, "My bad, I kind of missed that!"

"Huh? What?" You also had no idea as you were busy admiring your work.

"What!?" Inosuke was ticked off, 'These siblings!'

"I mean you can't really blame me!" Tanjiro exclaimed as he was busy blocking the attacks of the puppet.

"Hahaha! Just look at that!" Inosuke pointed at the puppet that he tangled up, "Check it out! I've tossed up more than both of you!"

"That's amazing!" You praised him along with a small clap.

"Right! One more to go!" Tanjiro reminded Inosuke, "Okay. I'm gonna do it one more time, so make sure you watch."

"You got it, that's okay! Just try not to be violent!"

Inosuke was about to approach the guy but suddenly his head got snapped, instantly killing him. And this just didn't happen on one puppet, it all happened to them.

All of you were shocked and horrified at the sight. 'W-We could've saved them.' You thought as you felt sorry for what they have gone through.

"Dammit! Now they're all dead!" Inosuke yelled.

Tanjiro silently approach the demon slayer who was on the ground. With Inosuke's sharp senses he was able to feel the anger of Tanjiro, Inosuke wouldn't admit it but he was a little scared. Tanjiro stood up muttering a small let's go.

"Yeah, good idea." Inosuke agreed, not wanting to anger him further.

Running through the forest, you all have no time to waste but to kill the demon that was behind all of this.

"This way! I'm gonna catch up to 'em soon!" Inosuke yelled as he runs alongside you.

"Inosuke!"

"I detected that thing before you did! I'm gonna hack its head right off!" Inosuke wield his double nichirin swords and leap up into the air to attack the detected enemy but was surprised when the demon was headless. Inosuke jumped back to you and Tanjiro.

"That thing... has no head!" 

The headless demon raised its big sharp golden claw and attempts to hit all of but instead hit the ground as all of you dodge.

"That thing's got no weak spots and I can't slash something that's not there!" Inosuke started freaking out, "What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?"

"Inosuke-kun! Calm down!" 

"We'll inflict a monk's robe cut on it!" Tanjiro gesture with his sword his plan, "Let's try slashing from the base of its neck on the right side to his left waist. It's a lot to cover and I'm sure its really tough, but I bet..."

Inosuke wasted no time and lunge himself at the demon.

"Wah! Wait, Inosuke-kun! Tan-nii didn't say go, yet!"

Inosuke being the reckless madman he is, managed to dodge the its attacks but ended up having a few scratches. He also forgot the spiders and ended up getting caught, "I can't move!" The headless demon swung its big sharp claw at him, "I'm a dead man!"

Tanjiro blocks it with the blade of his swords while you slash off the threads on Inosuke. And again, he felt those warm bubbly feelings.

"Inosuke, let's fight and think together!" Tanjiro said with a determined expression while you smiled at Inosuke, "Yeah! Let's work together so we can bring down this demon!

"Damn you! Don't make me giddier than I already am!"

The headless demon get ready for its attacks again and while it does that, Tanjiro knelt down, "Inosuke, launch yourself off me!" Inosuke does that and launch himself cutting the arms off of the headless demon, "Inosuke, jump!" Tanjiro warned Inosuke as you raised your sword, chanting your breathing technique, 'Total Concentration... Water Breathing! Fourth Form... Striking Tide!' Aiming for its legs and successfully cutting it off.

"Now for the monk's robe cut!" You yelled out for Inosuke.

'Dammit, what the hell? This is annoying! It's all going his way, huh? It's like this was preordained or something!' Inosuke thought as he examined the flash of water that came from your attack, 'Flowing as naturally as water from a river...' And with that, he raised his sword and successfully slice off the right shoulder of the demon.

"All right! You did it Inosuke!"

"Yey! We did it!"

But Inosuke just stay frozen in his position which weirded you out, "Inosuke-kun?" Suddenly, he threw away his nichirin swords, yelling, "Anything you can do, I can do too, dumbasses!" Running towards Tanjiro with full speed to grab him and tossed him in the air.

"Ahh! Tan-nii!" You worriedly called out for him and face Inosuke, "Why did you do that?"

"Hmmp! I'm sure Monjiro would get back!" He huff out and crossed his arms. It was pretty silent which you aren't use of so, you decided to start a conversation with him.

"Umm... Inosuke-kun, do you umm..." You didn't know what to say so glanced around and found some spiders, "like spiders?" You asked with a small awkward laugh.

He turned his head to you, "Huh!? No! Who the hell would like those? They're so annoying specially their webs!" He answered with a huff.

You frantically nodded your head agreeing his point specially on the webs part, "Hmm! Hmm! Their webs are the worst part, they clung to me like crazy!"

"You damn right!"

You giggled on his answer, "Haha! I never really think that we can agree on something but I'm glad I'm wrong."

Before he could say anything you worriedly exclaimed, "Your arms! Are you all right?!" Inosuke's biceps were bleeding.

"Don't go showering me with your kindness and sensitivity!" He points at you before putting his hand on his chest like a proud kid, "You hear me? Got that? After all, anything you can do, I can do, too!" While he sputter out of how strong he is, you saw how his shoulders were shaking.

You frown and search your pocket for cloth and luckily, you found some clean cloth. You approach him and started to wrap the cloth around his bicep but he stubbornly pulls his arm, yelling that he doesn't need it. Ignoring his comments you managed to successfully wrap it.

"Done!"

Before he could yell at you Tanjiro got back which you welcome with a hug, "Tan-nii! I missed you!" You joked as you buried your face on his chest.

He hugs back and laughed at your clingy embrace, "Haha, I was only gone for a few minutes." 

While both of you display your sibling affections, Inosuke looked disgusted and gross out, 'The hell is this...crap?'

But a loud thunder was heard, startling the cap out of you, which made you squeeze Tanjiro. He look at the sky as he gently pets your head, muttering to himself, "What was that sound? Did lightning just strike?"

"How the hell should I know?" Inosuke said.

Detaching from the hug you looked up at the sky, admiring the moon, 'Its still beautiful as always...the moon always reminds me of Sabito-kun.'

"But I'm not smelling any thunderclouds. The acrid odor in the air is stronger now, so I can't tell." Tanjiro muttered to himself. He saw Inosuke crossing the river. "Inosuke!"

"Huh!?"

"I think we'll go that way." Tanjiro pointed on the opposite direction of where Inosuke is heading.

"Go ahead and do whatever you want!"

"Are you descending, Inosuke? Tanjiro questioned him which Inosuke replied with a confused huh.

Tanjiro repeated his question again, "Are you going down the mountain?"

"Why would I? Just beat it!"

And the arguing continues until, you saw a demon girl. "Huh?" Tanjiro and Inosuke looked at where you're looking before seeing the demon girl across the river.

'A demon! Because of the odor wafting all over this mountain, I couldn't pick it up at all!'

Inosuke excitedly yelled, "I'm gonna tear you to shreds, you damn demon!" And with that the demon girl runs away, "Come back here, dammit!" Inosuke chases the girl and started to cross the river.

Suddenly, the demon girl stops and turns around to yell, "Father!"

"Who the hell are you calling father?" Inosuke exclaimed but stopped as he saw a big demon above him.

"Inosuke-kun!"

Luckily, Inosuke managed to hop back. The big demon has a body of a human but a head of a spider.

"Don't come near my family!" It yelled while charging a punch, "Stay away!" He punch the rock that Inosuke was standing on which sends him flying.

Meanwhile, the demon girl softly murmurs, "I'm leaving the rest to you, Father." Before leaving.

The big demon as about to punch Inosuke but Tanjiro was quick to chant his breathing technique.

'Water Breathing, Second Form! Water Wheel!' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!
> 
> So some of you probably noticed that I mixed episode 16 and 17 well, that's because Tanjiro's time was like a few minutes only and I can't create a chapter that short lol, so I decided that combining them is the best option.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Have a great day!


	18. A Forged Bond

Tanjiro's sword managed to cut the demon's arm but its the blade didn't go through. "It's no good! The blade didn't go through!" He exclaimed, while he forcefully try to slash it, the demon's other arm swing at Tanjiro, but you take quick action and blocked it with your sword.

'So hard!' You thought as you pressed your blade to the demon's flesh but it only did nothing.

The demon loudly yelled before powerfully shaking you off. While in the air it managed to grab you by its big hand, squeezing the air out of your lungs before flinging you away. "Gah!" You can't scream as loud as you can because you were still struggling to put air back into your lungs, your body was like a tennis ball after hitting a home run.

"(Y/N)! No! Dammit!" Tanjiro yelled out to you but you weakly replied to him that you were gonna be fine. "No! Gah!" He shout in frustration before calming down, "I can't slash him even if I use an attack! What should I do?" Tanjiro murmurs to himself and caught the attention of the demon.

"Don't come near my family! Stay away!" It yelled while charging at him and landing a punch that Tanjiro managed to dodge.

"What are you looking at? I'm over here! Curse you!" Inosuke came up and carelessly try to hit the demon but it swung its arm, sending him flying away to the shallow water. Inosuke groaned in pain, "All that force with just one swipe of its arm! It's no good and I'm not at full power!"

The demon charged at him, as Inosuke runs away from it. Seeing this, Tanjiro from the shore run in the direction they're going and spotted a tree that can possibly stop the demon, "Water Breathing, Second Form... Improved Lateral Water Wheel!" He cuts it in an angle so, that it would fall on the demon.

The tree started to fall down and landed on the demon. Thankfully, it didn't hurt Inosuke as he was ahead of the demon. "What was that? What's going on?" Inosuke muttered in confusion.

"Inosuke-kun! Are you okay!?" Tanjiro exclaimed.

Inosuke looked at Tanjiro, he was on the trunk of the tree he cut off. 'He did that? That was some move, dammit!' He looks around as you weren't in his field of vision, 'Huh? Where's the midget??'

The water that was underneath the tree were bubbling, as the demon struggled to breath.

'All right! I should be able to chop off its tough neck! And I'm gonna find (Y/N) after this.' Tanjiro clutch the handle of his sword, 'Water Breathing... the final and most powerful form!' He took a deep breath.

'He's got different air around him now... He's about to do something totally mind-blowing!' Inosuke thought as he watches Tanjiro.

Tanjiro runs towards the demon, leaping but before he made it, the demon already stood up, lifting the tree trunk as a shield.

Instead of hitting the demon, he hit the trunk, as the demon swung it and flings him away.

"Kentaro!" Inosuke exclaimed.

"I-Inosuke! Don't die until I get back!" Tanjiro shouts as he gets farther and farther from him, "That's one of the twelve Kizuki, so don't die!" His voice getting farther and quieter, "Don't die! Whatever you do don't die!"

Inosuke stood there as he watches Tanjiro disappear, but a shadow looms before him. He quickly turns towards the shadow and was confronted by the demon. It yelled before preparing a punch.

"Oh, crap!"

________________________________________________________

As you were falling towards the ground, you were still struggling to regain your breathing. 'Hah...hah... I-It's going to be okay... I just have to take a deep breath and calm down.' You begin to calm yourself, and it worked as you felt your breath beginning to stabilize again.

You were now about to hit the ground and you quickly chanted your technique, 'Water Breathing, Second Form... Water Wheel!' Spinning in the air while releasing a flowing attack in a circular motion. This was the best water breath if you've to save yourself from falling.

It still hurt but you took little damage, as you roll through the ground before hitting a tree to stop yourself. "I-I managed to land safely...kinda?" Your face with the tree and decided to hug it, "Huhu... I'm now separated with Tan-nii and Inosuke-kun...what am I gonna do, Mr. Tree?" It seems you have lost your sense of sanity in your fall.

As you were talking to a tree, like a crazy person. You didn't notice the presence of the white demon spider boy. He stood there and examined your actions, curious as to why you were talking to a tree.

"Aaaahhh... Tan-nii... Inosuke-kun..." You continued to whine, having no energy to do anything, "Huhu...Tan-nii, I hope you're all right." You look to the side and spotted the demon, before facing the tree again... Wait? What? Spotted? Demon?

'Oh no...'

Instantly your head look towards the side again. Yup, there it was...the demon that has been watching you since your landing.

"I didn't know humans could talk to trees." He said with a monotone voice.

Your whole face turn crimson as you noticed yourself still hugging the tree. You quickly detached from it, started sweating bullets and thought, 'A-A demon saw me talking to a tree let alone hug it... A demon saw me... SOMEONE SAW ME!! AaaAaAAHhHhHH!!' You internally screamed in embarrassment.

'What a peculiar little human.' The demon thought as he watches your face change into different kinds of reds. He did hear your whining about your brother.

"Hmm... Little human, you've peek my interest."

Your whole body stiffens at the sound of his voice, standing cautiously and sneakily checking your sword, 'Phew... I'm glad my sword is still with me.' You didn't take your eyes off the demon, afraid of what will happen.

The demon took a step forward, "You were talking about your brother, right? Tell me, how good is he at being a brother?" He questions with unwavering eyes, his left eye covered by his unruly long bangs.

You gulped down, debating if you should talk to the demon but he's just asking a harmless question, right? Deciding that it would be best to answer than ignore him and possibly angered him. "Tan-nii...is the best brother in the whole world."

He raised his eyebrow, "Oh? That's a big declaration. Why is that?"

And before you could answer back, the demon girl that you saw earlier came back. Her eyes landed on the demon boy and was immediately terrified, "R-Rui..."

'So, his name is Rui.'

Rui, scowled and look at her direction, "Tch, how dare you interrupt me while I'm talking to someone, Ne-san."

She shakes in fear, her lips quivering as she said, "R-Rui... I'm s-sorr—." But before she can finish her sentence, Rui slash her face with a cobweb on his hands making her kneel down from the pain.

This shocks you, 'Huh? She just walks in and that's enough to make him hurt her!? Aren't they siblings!?'

He walks towards her, "That's what you get for not being cautious enough, Ne-san." He stretch the cobwebs on his hands, "I have to teach you a lesson so you won't do the same mistake again."

"My..." You said with your head facing the ground.

Rui turn towards the sound of your voice.

"My big brother...never hurt me!" You raised your head and glares at him, "And he would do anything to protect me! He would not eat in days just so, I can have little food! If I said that I'll carry Ne-chan, he would refuse and smile at me so, I won't be exhausted!" You felt tears prick in the corner of your eyes as you started getting emotional, "Tan-nii would hold my hand if I got afraid of the dark! He would do his best just for me! He's willing to sacrifice himself just for me! And that is why... Tan-nii is the best brother in the whole world!"

As you finish your speech, you looked at him and was shocked by his reaction. Rui's eyes were wide from surprise and his mouth were agape. 'T-This is amazing... She really treasures her brother, I-I finally found someone perfect to be my little sister! I want her!'

"Hey... You... I want you... I want you to be my little sister."

"Wah— What?"

Rui smiles and clutch his chest, "You see... I was really moved by your speech, I can feel the bond of you and your brother. It was truly moving."

The demon girl panicked and exclaimed, "B-But Rui! I'm your elder sister I—."

"Shut up." And with that he slash her face again.

"Ahh! I beg of you! Please stop!" She cried and covered her face with her hands.

"What are you looking at? This isn't some show, you know." Rui suddenly spoke to someone.

"Wh-What are you doing? Aren't you two allies?" You heard a familiar voice and instantly knew who it was.

"Tan-nii!" You called out for him, directing his attention towards you.

"(Y/N)!"

"Oh? So this is your brother. He's rude." He spoke to you before turning his gaze on Tanjiro, "Allies? Don't put us in the same category as something that flimsy. We're family. And besides, this is between me and my sister so, don't interfere... Or I'll carve you up."

"You're wrong. Whether it's your family or an ally, if you have a strong bond between you, then either one should be just as precious! Calling it flimsy if you're not blood related... That's not true at all!" Tanjiro exclaimed, glaring at Rui, "Not only that, but those who have a strong bond give off the scent of trust! But all I'm picking up from you is the scent of terror, hatred and repulsion! That's not what you call bond! It's forged!"

Rui looked shock for a moment before gritting his teeth in anger, "You..."

But a random stranger walk right on the scene, "Oh? Look at that! A demon that's just the right size. Even I can take down a kid demon like this one." The demon slayer arrogantly said, before raising his sword.

"W-Wait! Sir! Hold up a second!" You tried to warn him but he just stubbornly said that you can just back off.

"I want to take the safe route up the ladder, since once you move up, you get more money from the top guys. My unit's practically been wiped out, but I'll slay myself a decent-sized demon and head down the mountain." He charges at Rui, "Take this!"

"Don't do it! Stop!" Tanjiro exclaimed but it was too late.

With just a sway of Rui's hand, he sliced up the demon slayer to bits, causing a bloody scene.

'Shattered to pieces in an instant! But how did he...'

"Oi, what did you say?" Rui said in a low voice.

Tanjiro looked at Rui and clutch his sword at both hands.

"What was it you just said?" Rui spoke in a calm but scary voice.

Tanjiro shiver as he glare at him, 'Look at his intimidation factor! The air just got heavy and denser... Inosuke, I'm sorry. Hang in there, okay? Just a little longer! I'll be there as soon as I defeat this demon.'

"Oi, you...what you just said now, let's hear you say that again. Come on. Say it will you?"

"Sure! I'll repeat it as many times as you want! Your bond is forged!"

And soon as he said that, Rui attack him with his thread like cobwebs. Tanjiro blocked it with his blade but he still got slashed in the face.

Deciding to join the fight, you raised your sword and blocked a few threads before you got to Tanjiro.

"(Y/N), I'm glad you're all right." Tanjiro said in a relief tone.

"I won't kill you in one blow. After ripping you to shreds, I'll carve you up..." Rui spoke with no signs of exhaustion contrast to Tanjiro who is out of breath. "But... If you take back what you just said now, I'll do you a favor and kill you at once."

"I won't take it back! What I said was the truth! You know who's not making any sense? It's you!" Rui didn't reply back so Tanjiro keeps talking, "You're the one who's mistaken!"

Rui didn't said anything and attacks Tanjiro again. But this time instead of blocking the threads, Tanjiro jumps and avoid which is a lot more better. 'Got it, the acrid odor's starting to fade, so now I can detect the scent of the threads. I can take him now!'

You jump around the trees as it was the best way to avoid the threads. 'Phew... I hope Tan-nii can end this but...' Your gut tells you that Rui is a lot stronger than he looks. 

'He's smarter than I thought, he doesn't flinch back in fear. Well, not that it matters anyway.'

Tanjiro runs to him, dodging a few threads along the way before activating his technique, 'Water Breathing, First Form... Water Surface Slash!' But as soon as the blade touches the thread, instead of the thread getting cut off...it was Tanjiro's blade.

Your eyes widen and yelled out, "Watch out!"


	19. Thank you! A Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all! I hope you guys have a wonderful evening! (*´ω｀*)
> 
> Here are my little present to you all!

Huff

Huff

A heavy breath was heard from someone as she walks through the snowy road. A basket around her arm, tiny red boxes with green ribbons inside. She continued to venture through the night until she reached her destination.

"I'm finally here..." She whispers with a sigh of relief. 

"(Y/N)! You're here!" Called her loving brother, as he stand up and helps her put away the basket.

"Hehe~ I'm sorry I took a little while." You frantically grab your basket, afraid that he's gonna notice your little surprise.

"Welcome back, (Y/N)." You heard an old man voice, instantly recognizing who it was.

"Mr. Urokodaki!" You yelled as you run towards him and tightly hugs him. "I missed you!" You said with a wide smile.

"Oi! The hell are you doin'!?" Yelled a gruff loud voice.

"Inosuke-kun! I'm glad you made it." You detached from the hug and turns towards your friend. "Oh? What's that?" You noticed something on his hands, and it looks like a flower?

Inosuke quickly hid it behind his back and yelled at your face, "None of your concern!"

"Hey! Stupid boar! Stop yelling at my wife's face!"

I think all of you probably knows who said that.

Zenitsu's Plan #2:

"(Y/N)-chan~!" Zenitsu called out to you as he skips his way to you, "You must have been freezing there, come here, I'll warm you up." He spread his arms out, closing his eyes as he waits for you to hug him.

"Hmm?"

Zenitsu's eyes instantly snapped open as he heard an all too familiar voice, 'Oh crap.' He begins to sweat bullets, knowing all too well what's gonna happen to him.

"Who's gonna warm what?" Tanjiro cheerfully said with a close eyed smile, but contrast to that is his menacing aura. Zenitsu shriek in horror as Tanjiro grabs the back collar of his haori and drags him away from you.

"G-Good luck, Zenitsu-kun..." You waved at him, as he wiggles at Tanjiro's grasp, "Ahh! No! (Y/N), save me!"

Zenitsu's Plan #2: Fail

"Hmm hmm."

"Ne-chan!" You instantly embraced her, "Are you having fun decorating here?"

"Hmm hmm." Nezuko nods her head, as she shows you the ornaments that will be hang on the Christmas tree. You looked at the tree as it was almost done on its decorations, "Good Job, Ne-chan!"

"Hmm hmm."

"You're welcome." You replied with a thumbs up, 'I don't know why I was able to understand her but I guess, siblings really do each other huh.'

You looked around at the busy place, everyone was doing something. Urokodaki was busy cooking meals with Tanjiro while Inosuke and Zenitsu was busy preparing their presents, mainly Zenitsu because apparently Inosuke doesn't know how to wrap a present and just smashed everything together.

"The hell is that hideous thing?" Zenitsu asked, pointing on Inosuke's present.

"What do you mean 'hideous'!?" Inosuke defended as he hugs it tightly to his chest and pointed at him, "Your's looks like trash!"

"Huh!? For your information, mine looks a hundred times better than you!"

You sweat drop at the two, 'Those two...have a really strong friendship.' 

After the decorations and meals are done, the Christmas Party started. Urokodaki served the foods as you eye them with a drool in your mouth, 'They all look so good...'

Urokodaki saw this and thought that maybe it was time to eat, "Everyone, I, thank all of you for attending this small Christmas Party even though all of you is busy with a lot of things. Now, all of you may fill your meals."

"Yey!" You immediately grab a plate and chopsticks as you fill your plates to the brim.

Inosuke and Zenitsu was shocked by the amount of food on your plate as they've never seen you eat a lot of food because of the limited food on your journey.

'So she can eat that many!? I won't lose!' 

After the meals, it was now time for gifts. You took the initiative to be the first one to start, "Um... Everyone, I... I prepared a few gifts to all of you." You showed them the basket that you were carrying earlier, "I hope all of you like it." You began to given them their gifts.

Zenitsu opened his, and exclaimed, "Ahh! I-Is this..." He dramatically looks at you, "An earplugs!?" He pulled it out, the yellow earplugs that have an thunder light design.

"Hehe~ yup, I decided that earplugs would be the best gift for you, because I've noticed that sometimes sounds bothered you a lot, and you can't sleep so, I think that this will be useful to you."

"(Y/N)-chan..." Zenitsu said with tearful eyes, moved by your consideration, "This is the best gift ever! I'll treasure this forever! Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome." You replied with a smile and handed him your handkerchief to wipe his tears.

"Oh, and this is for you." Zenitsu gives you a tiny box.

"Hmm? Oh, thank you!" You take it from him and opened and smile at the gift. It was a beautiful ring necklace. "Wowie...so pretty! Thank you so much, Zenitsu-kun! I'll make sure to wear it!"

"You're very welcome!" Zenitsu smiled at you, 'Well, it was supposed to be the ring only but Tanjiro might kill me...'

"What the hell is this?!" Inosuke pulled out his gift, "The hell is this big tweezers!?"

You shook your head, "No, it's not a tweezers it's a..." You grab it on his hands and hold it like a chopstick, "It's a training chopsticks!"

"I don't need chopsticks!"

"Yeah, well but... I still want you to learn so that we can enjoy our meal together!"

There goes again that feeling, that Inosuke haven't figured out.

'Actually... I have no idea what to give Inosuke-kun, so I just made this without thinking.' You thought as you feel nervous for his reaction.

Inosuke didn't speak as he looked at the chopsticks, its design was like his dual sword but without the serrated blade because it would probably be difficult to pick up food with.

"Hmmp! Well, I am the god of the mountain and a normal human being like you is offering me something." He turns his head away, "I have no choice but to accept this!" He huffs out but he had slight tint of pink on his cheeks that was unseen behind his boar mask.

You sigh in relief, "I'm so glad you like it!"

Inosuke suddenly shoved his gift right on your face, surprising the soul out of you. He yelled, "It's not like I'm giving you a present it's more like a... like a..." He trailed of as he think of an excuse.

You took it from him, and was baffled at first but then smile at his gift. It was a bouquet of different flowers, it looks like a mess as the flowers didn't complement each other from colors to shapes, like it was just thrown in together. But you couldn't help but smile at his efforts, it probably took him a while to assemble the bouquet as it was difficult to find flowers. 

"Thank you, Inosuke-kun. I'm so grateful!"

He puffs out his chest, "Hah! You can expect that from the God of mountain!"

"Hmm hmm." Nezuko pulled out a cute pink hairpin from the box and pin it clumsily on her hair, "Hmm hmm!"

You laughed at her action before repining the hairpin on her. "Wow! It suits you so well!"

"Hmm hmm." 

"(Y/N)! Thank you for this!" Tanjiro walked beside you and showed a bracelet that had sun like beads.

"You're welcome Tan-nii! It's an exchange for the hanafuda earring you gave me!" 

Tanjiro smiled and gave you his gift, "Here this is for you."

"Woah... It's so cute!" You examined the wisteria hairpin on the palms of your hands, it had gold chain that held the wisteria flower.

"I'll do it for you." Tanjiro offered before pinning it on both side of your hair, "You look ten times more beautiful!" Tanjiro exclaimed.

"Hehe~ thank you."

You look at Urokodaki who stared at your gift to him, 'Huhu... I'm so nervous, I hope Mr. Urokodaki likes it.'

His gift was a mini version of himself, made out of wood and hand painted by you. You weren't experience at carving so it didn't look quite like him. 'I should've practiced first before doing this kind of stuff...'

While you have internal crisis, Urokodaki actually thought that it was rather than well for someone who's inexperienced at carving.

Urokodaki turned at you, "Than you, (Y/N). The nose of the mouse is a bit crooked and the paint job is a little too intense but you still did a good job. Well done (Y/N)."

You beemed at his comment about your gift, yeah he did critic your work but you expected it from your teacher. "You're very welcome!"

"Of course, I'd prepared a gift to my student." He handed you a mini version of you, "And it looks like we both have the same idea."

Your jaw dropped, 'I-It looks ten times better than mine.' You accepted it and replied, "T-Thank you, Mr. Urokodaki."

While everyone was discussing the presents that the received, you still had three remaining presents inside your basket. You walked out of the cabin and headed towards the forest, where you and Tanjiro trained.

Alone, you silently walk through the forest, kicking some rocks in the process until you reach your destination, "I'm back." You mutter as you look around, 'I knew it...they're not here anymore.'

"Makomo-chan, I prepared a present for you." You placed down the wrapped box on the ground, "I hope you'll like it." Glancing around, you tried to find signs of something moving. 

"Sabito... I, I hope you're still there. A lot of things happened you know, I have so many stories to tell you... Sabito, you're still there, right? I'm not talking to the wind, right?" You continue to glance around but to no avail there was no sign of them.

"Sabito...please give me a sign." You stand still and close your eyes, '10, 9, 8...4, 3, 2...1.' Slowly opening your eyes, you look around for something but you already expected nothing. 'I'm really alone huh.' You looked at your present for Sabito, and decided to put it beside Makomo's present.

You started to walk away but you suddenly tripped on...a small box? You take it and placed it on the palm of your left hand, tracing it by the fingers of your right hand, 'What is this?'  
Your curiosity got the best of you and decided to open the box and what was inside left you stunned. It was a hanafuda moon earrings, it had red overalls with black semicircle on the bottom half of it and big white moon on top.

"Wah! Who would give me this!?" And then it hit you, 'Sabito.'

Instantly you stood up and looked around, frantically trying to find him. "Sabito?! Are you there?" You asked and run in everywhere, "Sabito? Makomo-chan?"

After a few minutes of running and searching you decided to go back to the cabin. Clutching the box on your hand, 'I couldn't find them in the end.' You sighed in defeat before opening the door to the cabin.

"(Y/N), you're finally back, what took you so long?" Tanjiro asked as he was feeding his crow.

"Nothing~ I just wanted to stroll for a bit."

"Oh, okay."

'Ah! That reminds me.' You peek through the window, "Ivel! Come here!" The last present on your basket was for your one and only crow, Ivel.

A few seconds you hear an all too familiar voice, "You call brat?!" He flew through the cabin before landing on the window, "What?"

"Ivel~." You spoke his name, missing the way it sounds, "My Ivel~"

"You're so creepy! Stop that!"

"Haha! Sorry, I got excited." You handed him a small box, "Here, this is my present for you."

Ivel looks skeptical but decided to take it, he peck out the box with inhuman speed leaving nothing but the present. His eyes shine as he laid it on probably the most shiniest thing on earth, ROCKS, well...shining rocks.

"Ohhh oh oh what's this..."

"Hehe~ it's a secret." You giggled and thought, 'Its just a rock that I found randomly on the ground hehe.'

"I don't have any gifts prepared for you, it's your fault for calling me without warning."

"That's all right! I expected that from you anyway."

A tick mark appeared on his head, "For your information, I'm the most responsible crow ever!" He stated chasing you making you shriek, "AaaAaAHHhH! I'm sorry!"

"Saying sorry isn't gonna solve anything! Come back here!"

"I'm sorry!"

And that was your first Christmas of being a demon slayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!
> 
> I'm sorry this was late lol. This was supposed to be up on the day of Christmas but I got distracted and couldn't finish it oopsie ʅ（´◔౪◔）ʃ.
> 
> But still hope you enjoyed your Christmas and Holidays!


	20. Hinokami

The thread broke Tanjiro's blade, and he managed to dodge it but still got slashed on the face.

'My sword got snapped, I can't believe it! The threads this boy's been controlling...does this mean it's tougher than the demon I couldn't even slash?'

Rui started attacking him again with his threads, but holding back enough not to kill Tanjiro. "Well? Do you still refuse to take back what you just said?" Rui asked him again, but Tanjiro replied with a snarled.

"Fine. In that case, you'll get slashed to ribbons." As soon as he finished his words, he pulled his threads and thousands of them came above, ready to slash Tanjiro into bits.

In an instance, your body moves on its own and leap down. "No! Tan-nii!" You yelled, running towards him with full speed. His body froze like he knew that he can't dodge them all, unaware of your figure in front of him.

You tightly closed your eyes and waited for the threads to slash you...but it never came. Slowly opening your eyes, you were shocked by the sight of your sister, blocking the threads with her body. Numerous of her blood sprawled through the air.

"Nezuko!"

"Ne-chan!"

Both of you caught her body before running behind a tree and lay Nezuko on it. "Nezuko! Nezuko!" Tanjiro frantically called for her before kneeling beside her, "You protected me! I'm sorry!"

You kneel beside her, shakily touching her left arm. 'Her arm is about to fall off!'

"A girl emerged from that box on his shoulders, but she has the aura of a demon." The demon girl spoke in disbelief but noticed that Rui's body were shaking.

"Hey, you..." He spoke with quiet yet baffled tone, his index finger pointing at Nezuko, "Is that... That girl... Is she your sibling?"

"So what if she is?!" Tanjiro answered as his hands were trembling as he pressed Nezuko's left arm together, 'The wound's so deep! Her left wrist is about to fall off!'

"Siblings...siblings..." Rui mutters to himself, "The sister's been turned into demon yet she stays by his side."

The demon girl called for his name in confusion but he kept going, "Both sisters protected the elder brother... Risking their own life..." His eyes twitch and widens, "That's a genuine bond! I want it!"

"W-Wait a minute!" The demon girl exclaimed, "Wait a minute! Please! I'm your elder sister! Don't desert me!"

"Shut up!" Rui yelled at her and sliced her body with his threads.

You and Tanjiro were both shock at the scene before you.

"None of you ever managed to fulfill the role you were given to. Never. Not once"

"W-Wait... I was the elder sister you wanted, wasn't I? Give me a chance to redeem myself!" The demon girl begged.

Rui looked down at her with cold eyes, "In that case, go kill those people wondering all over this mountain." He turns his head away, "If you do that, I'll forgive you for what just happened."

Her headless body picked up her head, "F-Fine. I'll go kill them." She said before running away.

After the demon girl was gone, Rui spoke, "Boy... Boy, let's talk. Come on out."

'Boy? Talk?' Tanjiro confusingly thought.

"The thing is, I was moved once again. Seeing the bond you three share gave me chills. I doubt there are any words to describe how moved I was."

Tanjiro tightly hugged you and Nezuko, as he stare at Rui with confusion.

"But now the only thing left for you is death by my hand... It would be sad if it were to pass, right?" Rui raised his right index finger on his lips, "But there is one thing that will let you escape that. Your sisters... Give them both to me." He extended his right hand out, "If you hand them over without a fight, I'll at least spare your life."

You gulped your fear, clutching your brother closer, 'No... I don't want to... Tan-nii's my one and only big brother!'

Tanjiro's eyes widen in disbelief before speaking, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Your little sisters will be my little sisters. Starting today."

"You don't actually think I'd ever agree to that... Not to mention, (Y/N) and Nezuko's not a thing! They have their own feelings and will! There's no way they'll ever be your sisters." 

"It's alright, no need to worry because I'll create a bond between them. I'm stronger than you. I'm talking about the bond of terror, I'll teach them what will happen if they defy me." As soon as Rui finished talking.

Tanjiro angrily yelled at him, pointing his broken sword at him, "I've had enough of this crazy talk! Using terror to shackle someone hand at foot is not the band of a family! Unless you fix that basic misunderstanding, you'll never get what you desire!"

"So irritating. Would you mind not shouting? We don't see eye to eye, do we?"

Tanjiro suddenly let go of you and Nezuko, removing the box on his back. You begin to stand up and follow him but he gently grabbed both of your shoulders, "(Y/N), I want you to stay here and protect Nezuko."

"W-What? But I thought we..." You couldn't even finished what you were trying to say as he gave you his signature warm smile. You understood what he was trying to say and nods at him before he face Rui.

"I'll never hand (Y/N) and Nezuko to you!" Tanjiro declared with a determined voice.

"That's okay, I guess. I'll just kill you and then take them."

"I'll cut off your head first!"

Rui smiled at Tanjiro's reply, "That's the spirit! I'd like to see you try it." He covers his left palm on his left eye before running up his hand on his hair, revealing his left eye that has a mark of Lower Moon Five. "That is, if you can actually defeat a Twelve Kizuki like me." He said with a crazed smile.

Your eyes widen, 'I knew it!'

"Family... Mother and Father protect their children while older siblings protect their younger siblings. That's how I see it, and if you don't understand your own role there's no reason for you to live. What about you? What is your role? Your role is to relinquish your younger siblings to me and disappear. If you can't do that then your only option is to die, because you can't defeat me."

You grabbed hold of your sword, preparing to attack as you watch Tanjiro grip his broken sword, 'What should I do? Tan-nii's sword is broken.'

Rui spoke, "I don't like that look in your eyes...glittering like that, what a fool you are. Don't tell me... you think that you could defeat me?" As soon as he finished, he pulled his threads that you have no idea where attached to yours and Nezuko's limbs.

Both of you were high in the air as Rui tug the two of you to him.

"(Y/N)! Nezuko!" Tanjiro yelled with wide eyes.

'I have no idea this was already attached to us!' You grip your sword and use your water breathing technique, 'Second Form, Water Wheel!' You managed to get free from the threads and be caught by Tanjiro as you fall towards the ground.

"(Y/N)! Are you all right?" Questioned by your panicked brother, as he helps you stand up up.

You nod and turned your towards Rui, whom constricting your sister by wrapping his right arm around her neck and threateningly raised his left arm with his threads. "Tch... (Y/N), you're really disobedient. Don't you recognize your role? I have no choice but to punish you." He glares at you.

Tanjiro gritted his teeth, "No, you won't!" He yelled as he lunged towards Rui, "Let Nezuko go!"

"But I told you I'd spare your life, at least if you didn't defy me." Right after he finished, Nezuko managed to claw at his face, leaving long cuts.

Rui attacks Tanjiro with his thread but he dodged it with a back flip, before regaining his composure. "Nezuko's gone!" Tanjiro said but blood drip down on his sword making him look up and saw the horrifying image of Nezuko strung upside down in the air, "Nezuko!"

Unbeknownst to Tanjiro, you got caught and dragged by Rui's thread as he slash your fingers that was gripping your sword making you drop it to the ground. 'My sword!' Without your sword you couldn't defend yourself and got strung to a tree.

"Stop that hollering. I'm sure that's not enough to kill her." The wound that Nezuko gave him was already healing, "After all, she's a demon and besides..." Rui trailed off before looking at you, "I'll make sure that you're not gonna bleed to death."

Tanjiro gasped and looked towards your direction. The threads were digging into your skin but not deep enough to cut your skin and bleed like Nezuko, Rui took extra precaution because you're a human and not a demon.

'T-This stings like hell! It hurts!' You felt like your blood flow was getting interrupted because of the threads that was around your flesh. Some thread were wrapped so tight you were certain you were bleeding there.

"(Y/N)!" Tanjiro gripped his arm in anger, "You let them... let them go!" He charged at Rui but failed to dodge his thread causing him to stumble on the ground. While he was on the ground, Rui kicked him hard on the chest sending him flying and landing on a bush. He coughed out blood and before he could get up Rui backhand slap him.

"No! Stop!" You yelled as you were worried for your brother.

"You... I'm sure I'm mistaken, but... You don't think that if you her close enough to me you can chop off my head, do you?" Rui said as he walks closer to Tanjiro, "Fine by me, here give it a shot." He said with a confident voice and spread his arms.

Tanjiro didn't even hesitate to attack him but he was still getting beat up before finally landing a hit on Rui's tough neck, Tanjiro's eyes widen as he thought, 'The blade...won't go through!' Even with that thought he still stubbornly try to cut Rui's neck.

"Didn't I tell you? You have no chance against me." And with that, Rui kicked him again that sends Tanjiro flying before hitting the ground.

"My body is more durable than any thread I manipulated. If you can't even slash those threads, you don't have a chance in hell of slashing my neck."

"Stop it! You sicko!" You try to wiggle your limbs but that only tightened the threads more making you groan in pain, 'I better not move, but how can I get out of these threads?'

Nezuko started loudly groaning and wiggle like you do. This didn't go unnoticed by Rui as he lifted his hand, "You're making too much noise, quiet down a bit." As he closed his hand the thread wrapped around Nezuko dig down deeper on her flesh making her scream in pain.

"Stop that!"

"Ne-chan!"

Rui turns to you, "You also need to quiet down, I'm your elder brother now so you need to listen to me."

"No! You'll never be my brother!" 

Rui sighs, "You're so stubborn, in that case I also need to teach you a lesson." Right after he said that, you felt the threads cut down in your flesh as blood rapidly seeps out of it. You shriek in pain as blood drip down on the ground.

"No! (Y/N)!" Tanjiro gritted his teeth and grip his arm as he tries to control his anger, 'Calm down, don't get emotional! If you keep this up, you'll be playing right into his hands!' He reassures himself.

Nezuko passed out while you were still awake and trying to find a way to get out of the threads, 'If I don't get out of these, I may die of blood loss... The best thing to do now is..' You concentrate on your breathing, trying to maintain a rhythm to slow down the bleeding on your wounds and cuts.

"Did she pass out? Is she asleep? This demon has a unique aura, there's something about her that's not like the rest of us. Interesting." Rui mutters to himself as he observe Nezuko.

'Concentrate! Control your breathing! Unleash the most precise, final form!' Tanjiro lifted his head, 'Total Concentration...' He charge at Rui.

"You still don't realize how futile it is?" Rui lunge his threads at Tanjiro but was surprised when Tanjiro was able to deflect it with his broken sword.

'Water Breathing! Tenth Form! Constant flux!' A water like dragon formed on Tanjiro's blade and managed to cut Rui's threads, 'I slash them! I was able to stash the threads!'

'Gathering force with each rotation... This could be trouble.' Rui thought as he analyze Tanjiro.

You were still concentrating on breathing but your eyes started to get foggy, your strength getting out of your body. 'Tan-nii... I hope that you can finish this.'

Tanjiro was still dodging and slashing Rui's threads, 'I can do it! If I can keep closing the distance between us, I can defeat him!'

"Hey... You don't think these threads are at maximum strength, do you?" Rui begins pumping more of his blood into his hands that then extend into his threads, 'Blood Demon Art... Cutting Thread Cage.' Rui creates a web-shaped string around Tanjiro to cut him into pieces. "I have no more use for you. Goodbye."

Your eyes widen and heart palpates, "Noooo! Tan-nii!" You lost concentration on breathing as you feel light headed. "No...please don't die."

The red web cage shrunk down as it gets closer to Tanjiro, 'No good! I can't slash these threads! I'm still not getting enough spin, these are giving off a totally different scent than the other threads! But I can't afford to lose no matter what! (Y/N)..I heard her voice, I can't die, I still need to protect her!' But the tremor of the cage was getting to him, 'I'm gonna die! I'm gonna lose! I'm...' Suddenly, he saw all of his memories flash before his eyes.

And remembers a certain memory.

.

.

.

.

Three children were laughing and giggling as they play and tried to imitate a dance. And from a distance, sitting on the floor was their Father as he observed them with a warm smile.

Father...

"Tanjiro... Breathe. Get your breathing under control and become Hinokami."

Badum

It was in the middle of winter, where snow covered the mountains. The stars were visible and twinkle through the night sky.

"Tanjiro? Look. It's your father's kagura dance." Spoke her mother, as her breath were visible because of the freezing weather.

A bunch of torches formed a circle as a man wearing black haori with red and orange underlining was in the center.

"Our family works with fire, so to ward off injuries and disasters, we offer this dance to Hinokami, along with our prayers, on New Year's Day."

Every dance move was filled with elegance, grace and sharpness.

"Hey, Mother..." Little Tanjiro called for her.

"Hm?"

"How can Father dance like that in the snow for so long when he's so frail? I bet my lungs would freeze."

Badum

"There's a breathing technique. A way to breath so that you won't exhaust yourself." Tanjiro's Father said with a gentle voice, while in their bedroom as the sky was perfectly seen from door.

"If you can master the correct way to breath, you'll be able to dance forever too."

"Wow..."

"Tanjiro, if nothing else, make sure this kagura and these earrings get passed to you uninterrupted..." He trailed off.

"That's what I promised."

.

.

.

.

A determined expression formed on Tanjiro's face, 'Hinokami Kagura...' The water dragon transformed to an intense fire, 'Dance!'

"Tan-nii!" You yelled with relief but was confused at his new breathing technique.

Rui was shock that his threads were slash off and immediately send off a bunch of threads to Tanjiro.

Tanjiro was still getting slash but his speed was not getting hindered, 'Don't stop! Keep running! If you stop now, it'll bring on the repercussions of forcibly swinging from Water Breathing to Hinokami Dance Breathing! When that happens, I'll be immobile for a while! That's why I gotta do it now! Run! I gotta protect (Y/N) and Nezuko!'

With a loud yell, Tanjiro dodge and slash the obstacles his path and was able to reach Rui.

'This guy...' Rui was tense and leap away from Tanjro whom was following right behind him.

'I see the opening thread! I gotta take him down! Even if it means getting slashed by him at the same time!'

Rui sends a bunch of threads to Tanjiro, the same time Tanjiro reach his neck with his broken blade.

You panicked and started tugging and wiggling at the threads as more blood drip down on your skin, 'I don't care about the pain anymore! Tan-nii's gonna die!'

"(Y/N)."

A familiar gentle voice made you stop, "F-Father?"

"Calm down, and look at the moon. That's what you always do when you're alone and afraid of the dark, right? Leave this to Nezuko and Tanjiro."

"B-But... How can I help them?"

"Soon, (Y/N). You'll be able to find your answer."

Nezuko's eyes snap open as her right palm glow along with her blood, 'Blood Demon Art...' She chant her technique as she closed her right palm, 'Exploding Blood!'

Fire spread throughout Rui's threads and to him but he still manage to dodge it. Tanjiro descends from the flames and raised his sword, successfully hitting Rui's neck.

'No way! The threads burned and snapped!' Rui thought as he couldn't believe what was going on.

"The bond between (Y/N), Nezuko and me... can't be... severed by anyone!" And with that Tanjiro slash off Rui's neck, leaving trails of fire.


	21. Against Corps Rules

Rui's head rolls to the ground as his headless body collapse along with Tanjiro. The strings that was keeping Nezuko in that air burns into ashes causing her body to plunge towards the ground.

The same thing happened to you, falling on the ground with great impact as the tree you were attached in was pretty tall. You cough and wheeze, feeling light headed as you sense the effect of blood loss taking a toll on your body. You were still bleeding out and feel the hot stinging sensation in your wounds.

"Nezuko... (Y/N)..." Tanjiro tried to scream for both of you, but only strained voices came out of his mouth. He closes his eyes muttering to himself that he won, remembering the memories that saved him, 'My father saved me! I'm not sure why I was able to unleash that attack with the kagura that's been in our family for generations. But that was what saved me!'

Tanjiro lifted his head up and looks for you before noticing that his vision is blurry. 'Huh? I can't see (Y/N) and Nezuko... Is it because I took many breathes?' He thought before clutching his chest and heard an intense ringing sound. Despite the pain, Tanjiro weakly crawls in your direction, 'I gotta heal up fast... (Y/N) she's bleeding, I need to stop the bleeding quickly!'

While crawling, Tanjiro felt an intimidating scent that made him stop. 'The scent of blood just got stronger. Come to think of it, it didn't give off the smell of ash. Don't tell me...'

Rui's headless body walks towards him and as his head was attached to his threads. "You thought you'd defeated me? Poor kid. Did your pathetic delusion bring you joy? I cut off my head myself with my own threads...before you could chop it off." 

Despite this, Tanjiro continued to crawl which made Rui more ticked off, "Enough. I'll kill both you and your sisters. I haven't been this enraged in a long time."

'Get up! Get up right now! Get your breathing under control! Hurry!' Tanjiro frantically thought as he sped up.

"But I wonder why you're not burning up." Rui attached his head on his neck, "It was only me and my threads that caught fire, right? I don't know if it's your sister's power, but thanks for getting me super-annoyed." He stretches out the red threads between his hands as he threatened, "Now I can carve you up with no regrets."

'I.. I can't move my arms.. Everything hurts..' You weakly turned your gaze at Tanjiro but all you can see is a haze blur.

"Blood Demon Art... Murderous Eye Basket!" Rui chants as a circle of threads forms around Tanjiro.

'Don't panic! Don't let it disrupt your breathing! Calm down...' Tanjiro tried to raise his sword but couldn't because of his weakened state. The red threads closed in on Tanjiro and cut his hands and haori. But before his body could get slashed, a raven haired man with blue eyes appeared and slashes the red threads.

'Huh? Who?' You focuses more on the figure as your vision started to clear up. 'Hmm... He kinda looks familiar..' Pain throbs throughout your wounds making you focus on breathing once again. 'Deep breath... Deep breath...' You reminded yourself as you close your eyes, giving into the relaxation of unconsciousness.

"You did a good job holding out until I got here. Leave the rest to me." Giyuu spoke with a monotone voice as he faces Rui.

"You're like an endless stream of lowlives always getting in my way!" Rui exclaimed with an irritated voice, regaining his composure he chanted, "Blood Demon Art..." He creates a rotating wheel of threads and propel it towards Giyuu.

But with great reflexes, Giyuu was quick and calm as he chants his technique, "Total Concentration. Water Breathing, Eleventh Form... Dead Calm."

"Eleventh Form?" Tanjiro said with a confusion in his voice, only knowing that the Water Breathing only has Ten Forms.

"Who cares about your Eleventh Form?!"

Rui's threads only scattered around Giyuu making him confused. 'What's going on? What did he do? Not one of them reached him? The toughest threads of all got slashed?' This added more frustration on Rui as he raised both of his hands, "That's impossible! One more time!"

But with a blink of an eye his head got cut off by Giyuu. 

'Huh? No.. No.. No! I'll kill this siblings no matter what! I'll kill this siblings! Siblings!'

.

.

.

.

"What is it that you want to do, Rui? What do you mean by family?" The mother spider gently ask Rui as snow falls on the ground around them.

"I don't know. Maybe because I have no memories of when I was human."

"Is that why you made us pretend to be your family?" As the woman said that all of the members of the "family" appeared behind her.

"I thought that if I could feel a family bond, my memories would come back. The bond of a real family..."

.

.

.

.

'That's right. I... I killed my parents.' Rui thought as he stares at the figure of Tanjiro embracing both you and Nezuko. His headless body kept walking to your direction and arms aimlessly in a grabbing motion til it got closer and drop to the ground beside Tanjiro.

Tanjiro noticed this and turns his gaze at the figure, 'That small body...is giving off the scent of a grief too overwhelming for him to bear.' And just like that, the overwhelming scent made Tanjiro emotional making him tear up, and as Rui's body started to dissolve into ashes he comfortingly placed his hand on Rui's back.

'So warm... Hands as gentle as sunlight. Now I know what I wanted to apologize for... I hope you can forgive me. But since I've killed scores of people. I'm going to Hell, aren't I? Father... Mother... I can't go to the same place as you, can I?'

"That's not true. We'll be going together even if it's to Hell." A familiar warm voice spoke beside Rui making him turn left, revealing his father who was happily smiling at him, and on the right side was his mother.

"Rui... No matter where you go, we'll be with you." She said with a gentle expression on her face.

This made Rui's demon form revert back to human, as he cries out and hugs both of his parents, "It was all my fault! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He apologized as flames of Hell engulfed them.

Rui's demon body disappeared into ashes but his clothes didn't as it lay gently on the ground not til Giyuu stand on it. "Don't waste any sympathy on a demon that devoured humans. It doesn't matter if it looks like a child. It's still a hideous monster who lived for decades." He strictly said, directing it to Tanjiro.

"To avenge the people who were killed—to make sure there are no more victims, of course—I'll bring my blade down on any demon's neck without mercy. But as for those whom being a demon meant despair, those who regretted their actions... I will never trample them! Because demons were once human, too! Please step off him!" Tanjiro referred to the clothe that Giyuu was standing upon.

"They're not hideous monsters, at all. Demons are hopeless creatures. They're tragic creatures!"

"Tan-nii?" You cough out his name and hiss at the pain on your wounds. It seems that you've passed out for a few minutes before regaining consciousness.

"Ah! (Y/N), Sorry! You're bleeding really badly! We need to stop it!" Tanjiro wiped your sweat with the back of his hand.

"I-I'm fine... I kinda slowed it down." You reassured him as he was just badly beaten as you.

Hearing your voice, Giyuu stared into your face as if it reminded him of something before widening his eyes as he finally remembers, "You're..." Before he could speak, a woman with black hair that fades into dark purple, wearing a haori with a butterfly wing design came out of nowhere and was about to attack Nezuko but Giyuu blocked it with his sword.

The woman gracefully landed on the ground as she questions, "Oh my, why would you get in my way, Tomioka-san? After telling me that we could never be friends with demons... How should I put this? That's exactly why..." She spoke with sweetness on her voice. "No one likes you, you know."

'Huh? Where? What? Who?' You were really confused at what's happening as you just literally gain consciousness.

"All right, Tomioka-san. Please move out of the way." 

A moment passed before Giyuu replied, "I'm not... I'm not disliked by people."

It seems a lightning of roast hit you, Tanjiro and the woman on the head.

The woman held an expression of sorriness, "Well, I'm sorry. You haven't realized that people don't like you, then? That was uncalled for. Please forgive me."

There it is again, the lightning of roast came back to hit you, Tanjiro and the poor Giyuu.

You turned your head to look at Giyuu as you felt sorry for him, 'Was that really true?'

"Little kids!" Called the woman which both of you replied with a yes.

She puts her left hand beside her mouth as if telling you a secret, "What you're protecting there is a demon. I don't want both of you to get hurt, so please move away."

Tanjiro asked you if you could sit up which you replied with a nod. Both of you lifted Nezuko into a sitting position as both of you held her protectively between each other.

"Y-You're mistaken! I mean, you're not mistaken, but..." Tanjiro looks away for a second as he had a hard time explaining things.

"She's our sister!" You finished for him.

The woman puts her hand on top of her lips like she was shock, "Is that right? Poor thing. In that case..." She lets her hand fall on her side, her expression quickly changing to sympathy to cheerfulness, "I shall use a gentle toxin to kill her, so she won't suffer, all right?"

'S-She's scary...' You thought, feeling an uneasiness bubbles up from you.

"Can you move?" Giyuu suddenly asked which both of you couldn't response to as he follows, "Make yourself move, even if you can't move. Take you sister and run."

"Tomioka-san... Sorry for the trouble!" Tanjiro looks at you, silently asking if you can move which you responds with yes. As soon as Tanjiro got your reply, he carries Nezuko with both of his arms and sprints away with you following behind him.

"Umm.. Thank you very much, Tomioka-san!" You said to him before going after Tanjiro.

The woman looks lost for a moment before going back to her smiling demeanor, "Huh? Isn't that against the corps rules?"

_______________________________________________________________

Running through the forest with bleeding and stinging arms and legs is probably one of the things you never thought you'll ever do. But that encounter earlier is what you're currently thinking, 'Who... Who? Who is Tomioka-san? How does Tan-nii knew him? He does seem familiar but I can't remember... Huhuhu... I have such a bad memory!'

While you were thinking all that. Tanjiro grabbed the box for Nezuko as he was literally out of breath from running, 'Ahh! My whole body is aching with pain! Its so painful! Deal with it! Deal with it! Deal with it! For (Y/N)! For Nezuko!' The sleeping Nezuko in his arms gently opens her eyes.

Tanjiro kept thinking of possibilities of getting kick out of the demon corps, 'Does this mean I'll have to quit Demon Slayer Corps? Even if she's my sister, there's no way they'd let their swordsmen travel with a demon!'

"Tan-nii! Where are we going?" You questioned as you couldn't keep your breathing phase anymore to slow down the bleeding.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of—" Tanjiro couldn't finished his reply as a girl with a side ponytail suddenly came down from above and booted him right on his back causing him to let go of Nezuko and fall to the ground.

"What the!? Why are people coming out of nowhere!?" You yelled as a mysterious girl went beside Nezuko and tried to slash her but you quickly grab Nezuko out of the way.

Tanjiro grabbed the girl by her cape which made her slip and landed on Tanjiro's back. "Run, (Y/N)! Nezuko! Run! Make a run for it! (Y/N), don't let Nezuko get caught no matter what! Hurry—." Tanjiro got cut off as the girl knocked him unconscious.

Both of you were running as fast as you can after Tanjiro said the word "run". 'I won't let anyone hurt Ne-chan, Tan-nii! I promise you that! But this girl...' You peek behind you and already see her catching up with you, 'Is probably faster than me!' You internally scream as she was literally behind you.

She jump and threw a kick on you but you were able to dodge it by simply docking, thankful that she didn't threw complicated attacks on you because you were really not in a condition to do any flexible stuff.

As soon as she knows that she wasn't getting anywhere, her target was on Nezuko where she swing her sword at Nezuko but what she didn't know is that Nezuko can turn into a child.

"Ha! That's my Ne-chan!" You beam as you threw tiny rocks at the girl to hinder her attacks, being careful not to hit her head. Oh, you were slowly picking them up as you dodge her attacks.

"I won't stop throwing rocks at you, if you don't stop attacking Ne-chan!" 

The girl ignores you as she kept attacking Nezuko which shocks you. 'S-She ignored me... My rocks...'

Suddenly a crow's voice was heard, "Message! Message! I have a message from headquarters! Tanjiro, Nezuko and (Y/N) are to be taken into custody and brought back to the headquarters!"

This made all of you stop as your eyes widen from fear and nervousness, 'Oh no...'

Nezuko sat down on the ground, still on her child form as you sat beside her and put her on your lap. Hugging her form as you fear for the worst. You were sure that the girl wouldn't attack her anymore so you kinda drop your guard for a moment and rest.

The crow announced, "Tanjiro, dressed in a checkered haori, with a scar on his forehead! (Y/N), dressed in a red floral patterned haori! And Nezuko, a demon girl with a bamboo muzzle! Bring them back! Bring them back!"

The girl with a side ponytail, leaned down and asked, "Are you (Y/N) and is she Nezuko?"

You tightly hugged Nezuko towards you as you nervously answered, "Y-Yes." What you didn't know was that your upper body was laying on the ground making your lids flutter in confusion before shutting down on its own.

It seems that you've reached your limit and fallen unconscious.

.

.

.

.

"Wake up. Hey I said wake up! Wake... Hey! Hey you! Come on, you! Come on! Are both of you gonna sleep all day!? Wake the hell up, will you!?"

Tanjiro's eyes open wide as he was laying on his stomach on the ground, his arms tied behind him and looks up him at the figures staring down at him.

"Huh? Wah..what? Is it breakfast?" You look around with closed eyes, still half-asleep before squinting and fluttering your eyelids which helps clear up your vision. You look up and saw figures also staring at you.

"You kids are in the presence of the Hashiras!"


	22. Master of the Mansion

"Hmm! And now, we'll put this kids on trial I see!" Exclaimed by the energetic bright yellow haired man with red streaks on its ends, black forked eyebrows and golden eyes.

"Wh-Who are these peop—" Tanjiro was cut off by the man with a black cloth mask.

"Don't open your mouth just yet, you moron! Just who do you think is standing before you?"

"Breakfast... Is breakfast ready yet?" You slurred, still staring at the looming figures before you, 'His hair looks like takuan...yummy.' You thought as you stared at the yellow haired man before moving your gaze at the pink-haired lady, 'Hmm...peach... I love peach.'

The mask man cut off your thoughts as he exclaims, "Also you! Don't space out because you kids are in the presence of the Hashiras!"

'Hashiras? Hashira what? Hashiras... Hash browns... Hash browns!' You begin to drool as you stare at them with stars in your eyes.

In contrast to your thoughts was Tanjiro, as he had no idea what's the meaning of Hashira and wonders where the hell you two are.

The lady that you met on the mountain spoke, "This is the Demon Slayers' headquarters and you both are about to be put on trial... Tanjiro Kamado and (Y/N) Kamado." She continued, "Before we start the trial, why don't you both explain the crime you've commi—." She couldn't even finish as the yellow haired man suddenly exclaimed with possibly the most energetic voice you heard of.

"There's no need for a trial! Protecting a demon is clear violation of the code! We're within our rights to deal with him on our own! We're going to behead them along with the demon!" Exclaimed by the energetic Flame Pillar, Kyojuro Rengoku. 

'His hair looks delicious...and spicy!'

"In that case, I'll be glad to decapitate him flamboyantly, I'll show you the most flamboyant bloodspray you'll ever see and I'm talking max flamboyance." Added by the most flamboyant human being, Sound Pillar, Tengen Uzui.

'Flamboyant? What's flamboyant?' You thought as you stare at him before noticing his smooth sleek long hair, 'Wowie..his hair look like wheat noodles.'

The kind and sweet Love Pillar, Mitsuri Kanroji thought to herself, 'What? You'd kill such adorable kids? That pains my heart, it fills me with anguish!'

"Ah, what a pitiful sight this kids are. The poor souls... I pity them for having been born at all." Spoked by a deep kind voice, Stone Pillar, Gyomei Himejima as his eyes with no irises flows with tears.

'Wah...he looks so strong and big.'

The Mist Pillar, who's the youngest of them, Muichiro Tokito. Looks lost and in a daze as he stares at the sky, 'Um, what was the shape of that cloud again? What was it again?'

You moved your gaze towards the boy as you examined his figure, 'Geee...he looks like a cabbage...yummy.'

Tanjiro looks around as he search for Nezuko. The masked man noticed this and said, "Hey, you... The Hashiras are speaking, what are you looking at? These are the nine highest-ranking swordsmen in the Demon Slayer Corps."

"Hashiras..." Tanjiro mutters in his breath.

You drool once again as you recall such a name, "Hash browns..."

This made the mask man look at you with confusion, "What the..." He mutters as he thought that the blood loss caused your head to go funny. 'Yup, that's definitely it.'

"Let's put them out of their misery"

"Yeah! Let's do it. Flamboyantly."

Without paying any mind, Tanjiro continued to look around for Nezuko but that only irritated the cloth mask man, "Oi!"

"Nezuko... Nezuko, where are you?!" Tanjiro sits up from his position and yells, "Nezuko! Zenitsu! Inosuke! Murata-san!"

"Forget that. What will we do to Tomioka?"

You heard a voice from above making you look up and saw a person laying side ways on a high branch of a tree with a pet snake over his shoulder, a bandage wrapped over his lower face. He has heterochromia, his right eye is yellow and his left eye is turquoise. The cautious pillar, was none other than the Snake Pillar, Iguro Ibanai.

'Wowie...he has a beautiful snake friend! How cute but terrifying...' You thought as you looked at his tiny snake friend.

"Seeing him there without any restraints is giving me a headache. Based on what Kocho told us, Tomioka's just as guilty of breaking the Corps Rules" He said with suspicion laced in his voice as he pointed at the suspected person, "How will we deal with him? How should we make him take responsibility?" He asked the said person, "Don't you have anything to say, Tomioka?"

You turned your gaze at Giyuu who was standing a few feet away from you and staring at nothing but his fellow pillars.

'Ugh...I can't remember him, but I know that we've met before based on what Tan-nii said...' You groaned in mixture of annoyance and guilt, 'Huhuhu why can't I remember? Why do I have such bad memory?'

"Oh, where's the harm? He did come along without resisting. Let's come up with a penalty later." Said by the gentle yet deadly lady, Insect Pillar, Shinobu Kocho. She continued, "What I'm more interested is hearing the children's story. The reason they're going on missions with a demon despite being a Demon Slayer... I'd like to hear the explanation from the kids." She added, "Needless to say, what they've done is against the rules." She turned her attention towards the both of you. "You guys are aware of that, aren't you?"

'Hmmm...what?' By now, your senses and sanity are starting to work again. You quietly sit up with sweat of bullets trailing down the side of your face, staring at her and wonders where the hell you are. 

Tanjiro looks guilty for what he had done as he thought, 'You adults can behead me, but beheading my sisters... I won't ever let it happen.'

"Tanjiro Kamado, (Y/N) Kamado... Why are you both travelling with a demon when you're a Demon Slayer?" Shinobu asked.

A rustling chain was heard as the Sound Pillar, Tengen Uzui, grabs both handles of his swords, "No need to ask."

'Waaaaaaahhhhh! Are they gonna kill us!?' Your nervousness intensify as you heard the sound of his chains.

"You can take your time, just tell us why." Shinobu gently asked.

"She's our... She's our—." Tanjiro couldn't finished his answer as he coughs because of his dry throat.

Shinobu walks towards Tanjiro and crouched down before kindly offering water to Tanjiro to help it ease his dry throat. Tanjiro accepted it and drink it aggressively. Shinobu also asked you if you want to drink but you declined by shaking your head.

'She's...so nice.'

"Now then, Tanjiro Kamado and (Y/N) Kamado..." She trailed of as she waits for Tanjiro's answer.

Tanjiro regains his breath before saying, "That demon is our sister! While we were away, our family was attacked by a demon and when we got home, they were all dead!" He began to tell her that Nezuko has never harmed or killed any human.

You strongly agree as you nodded your head, not even daring to say a word as you let Tanjiro speak for the both of you.

But this was skeptical to the Snake Pillar, as he wiggles his index finger at Tanjiro, "Spare us your absurd ravings. If she's family, no wonder your defending her. I can't trust a single word you're saying." He declared, "I, for one, don't believe both of you."

The gentle giant, Gyomei said, "She's been possessed by a demon. Let us kill this poor child immediately so she can be liberated."

"Listen to me please! Me and (Y/N) became swordsmen so that Nezuko could be cured!" Tanjiro exclaimed with no lies in his words, "It's been two years since Nezuko became a demon, and all in that time she has never devoured a human!"

"Your story's spinning in the most drab way possible, idiot." The Sound Pillar, Tengen Uzui, didn't even tried to believe that it was possible for a demon to not eat a single human. "Don't just give us lip service. Prove it to us with max flamboyance."

'Huhuhu! But we're not lying!' You internally scream.

The Love Pillar, Mitsuri, timidly interrupted the conversation as she say, "Um...I do have my doubts you know. I just can't imagine the Master being in the dark about this situation." She glance at both Rengoku and Uzui as she asks them, "Do you really thinks it's okay to deal with him without his permission?"

Both pillar couldn't answer as they know that Mitsuri is probably right.

You internally thank her, 'Thank you very much, Peach-lady!'

"Our sister... Our sister will fight for us by our side!" Tanjiro exclaimed as he declares that Nezuko can protect humans. "So please..."

"Well, well, I see you have some fun brewing here." 

All of your attention turned towards a white haired man with scars on his body and face. He was holding Nezuko's box by his left hand and had a grin on his face.

"Are those the moron Slayer who have a demon with them? What the hell are you two trying to pull here?" Spoken by the tough and violent, Wind Pillar, Sanemi Shinazugawa.

You gulped as you saw Nezuko's box in his arm. 'This man screams danger...I hope my gut is wrong.'

A mask girl sprint towards Sanemi, as she nervously said, "This won't do, Master Shinazugawa! Please, would you mind putting down that box?"

Shinobu stood up, looking a little bit serious unlike her usual self. "Shinazugawa, please don't act out of line."

But Shinobu's words seems nothing to Sanemi as he continued, "What did you say about that demon, kid? You know what we call that?" His right hand grabs his sword, "A total delusion, you morons!" After he said that, he stab through the box, stabbing Nezuko's shoulder in the process as a bit of blood came out of the end of his blade.

This infuriates both you and Tanjiro. He immediately sprint towards him and stop declaring, "Anyone who hurts my sisters... Hashira or not, I won't let you get away from it!"

This made Sanemi chuckle as he pull the blade away, "Is that right? Good for you!"

Tanjiro screams as he run towards him. You were about to stand but Giyuu's voice completely halted your movement.

"Stop it! The Master will be arriving soon!"

This caught Sanemi off guard, but he was able to take a step back and slash his blade but Tanjiro jump and headbutt the hell out of him. He got a nosebleed and collapse.

'That's what you get! Bleh!' You thought but a small laugh was heard from Mitsuri.

"Pfft—"

Everyone's attention including you, look at Mitsuri. Covering her face with her hands she mutters, "Pardon me."

Tanjiro crouched in front of Nezuko's box as Sanemi, still on the ground mutter, "Damn you..."

"If you can't tell the difference between bad and good demons, you should just quit being a Hashira!"

"You little..." Sanemi grabs his sword and stood up, "I'll destroy you!"

But before he could do anything, two white haired girl announced, "The Master...has arrived."

All of the attention was now on the house, focused on the figure that was walking down the corridor. As the figure got closer, you were able to see what he looks like. He has a shoulder length black hair, pale skin and a mark on his forehead trailing down into his eyes.

"So good of you to come." He spoke in the most soothing voice you've heard of, "My beloved children..."

'Wow...his voice is so smooth, gentle and soothing.'

He held out his hands and the white haired girls took it and lead him into the open balcony. He looks up before turning his attention to everyone and greeted them with a good morning. "The weather is amazingly good today. I wonder if the sky is blue, it pleases me that we've made it to our semiannual Hashira meeting."

'Hmm...is he sick?' You thought as you look at his mark but was startled when a hand gently lowered your head down. 'Huh?? Who??' You glanced at the person's haori and saw flame design.

"I am pleased to see you in good health, Master. I fervently pray for your continued good fortune."

"Thank you, Sanemi."

'What!? That was the mean guy?!'

"Master, before we start the Hashira meeting would you mind to enlighten us about this swordsman, Tanjiro Kamado and (Y/N) Kamado, accompanied by a demon?"

"I apologize for startling you all. About Tanjiro, (Y/N) and Nezuko... I've sanction their situation, and I'd also like you all to accept it."

Gyomei who have his hand together said, "Even if it's what you desire Master, I cannot agree to it."

Uzui is also opposed to the idea as he didn't like a Demon Slayer travelling with a demon. While Mitsuri, agreed and said that she will do whatever is the wish of the Master. Muichiro also agreed and said that it didn't matter to him as he would forget it anyway.

Shinobu and Giyuu remain in silence. On the other hand, Iguro completely disagree and said that he won't trust you and Tanjiro.

"Although I respect you with all my heart, that's an incomprehensible notion, Master! I opposed it with everything I've got!" Exclaimed by the person beside you, Rengoku.

Sanemi who completely disagree said, "The Demon Slayer Corps' mission is to annihilate demons. I request that you penalize Tanjiro, (Y/N) and Tomioka!" 

The Master remain silent before he request one of the white haired girls to read a letter.

The girl announced, "This is a letter received from a former Hashira, Sakonji Urokodaki. I shall read you an abridged version." She read the letter, "Please allow Tanjiro and (Y/N) to be accompanied by their sister, a demon. Because of her resilient mental strength, Nezuko has not lost her human emotions. Even in a starved state, she never devoured humans, and this has held true for more than two years later."

She continued, "In the event that Nezuko does assault a human, Tanjiro and (Y/N) Kamado, as well as... Sakonji Urokodaki and Giyuu Tomioka will atone by committed seppuku." She finished.

This made you look at Giyuu, an overwhelming emotion seeping through you, 'I thought...I thought we were the only one who believes in Ne-chan... I'm glad we're not alone.' You thought as tears flows down your face.

"So, what if they commit seppuku?" Sanemi exclaimed, "If you want to die, then rot to death for all I care!"

Rengoku agreed, "Shinazugawa's right! If she kills and devours human, there's no coming back!" He added, "It won't bring back the people who were killed!"

"You do have a point."

"In that case..."

The master said, "We can't guarantee she won't attack humans. We can't prove it." He added, "We also can't prove that she will attack humans. There are four people risking their lives on her. To reject this notion, those who reject it must offer an even more convincing argument."

This made Sanemi scowl, knowing that he can't deny the fact.

"Do you all have the will to do so?" He added, "Also, there's something I'd like to relay to you, my children. Tanjiro and (Y/N) here have met Kibutsuji."

Everyone had a shock expression on their faces excluding, you, Tanjiro and Giyuu.

"No impossible! Even when no Hashira has ever crossed path with him?" Uzui asked as everyone looks at you or Tanjiro. "You mean this kids..." Uzui trails off before asking both of you questions, "What did he look like? What about his power? Where did this take place?"

Muichiro asked you with his quiet voice, "Did you battle him?"

"Uh..um..." Your head was starting to spin as you didn't know what to answer first.

On the other hand, Tanjiro's was getting bomber with questions from Sanemi. As he grabs him by the hair and asked him about Muzan.

Loud questions were everywhere but the Master, with just a single action of putting an index finger on his lips could silence everyone.

'Wow...he has so much power over them.'

"Kibutsuji has sent pursuers after Tanjiro and (Y/N), though his purpose may simply to silence them, now that Kibutsuji's given himself away for the first time, I don't want to let go." He added, "I also believe that something is happening to Nezuko that Kibutsuji never saw coming." He paused before saying if everyone understand what he's trying to tell.

Everyone remained silent but Sanemi reply, "No, I can't understand Master." He continued, "If it were a human, I'd be okay with letting it live, but not a demon! It's unacceptable!" After that, he draw out his sword and slash his own arm, drawing out blood.

Sanemi then declared, "I will prove it to you myself! The sheer ugliness of a demon!" He stomp on the box, while it lays on the ground. "Oi, demon! It's time to eat! Sink your teeth in this!"

'This...this imbecile.' You feel yourself starting to get angry again.

"Just show us your true colors, and I'll obliterate you right here!"

Tanjiro screams out her name, "Nezuko!"

Obanai said, "Shinazugawa, it's no good doing it in the sunlight." He suggests, "We have to go into the shadows or the demon won't show its face."

"Master...please forgive this discourtesy." Sanemi mutters before going inside the open balcony. He threw the box before stabbing it again, earning a painful grunt from Nezuko.

"Stop it!" Tanjiro yelled out and was about to get up but he was hit hard from his back by Obanai.

"Don't you dare!" You exclaimed and struggles by the hold of Rengoku.

Sanemi pulls out his blade, exclaiming, "Come on out demon!" Before stabbing it again. "Look, it's the human blood you love so much." He open the box by his blade and waited for Nezuko to come out.

Nezuko wobbly stood up, her face covered in sweat and saliva dripping down her chin before facing him with a glare.

"Ne-chan!"


	23. Hashira Meeting

"What's the matter, demon? Come on! You know you want it." Sanemi provoke Nezuko with a grin on his face.

Nezuko growls at him as saliva continued to drip down her chin.

You continued to struggle but Rengoku restrained your movements by holding your tied up hands. You overhear a conversation that made you freeze.

"Kamado-kun, if you use any breathing techniques while your lungs are being squeezed, your veins will burst."

You quickly look at Tanjiro and saw him getting restrained by Iguro in a not-so-gentle way. Iguro is digging his elbow on Tanjiro's back.

"His veins will burst!" Exclaimed by Uzui, "I like it! Sounds flamboyant! Come on start bursting!"

'Huh?! Why is this guy so obsessed in flamboyance?!'

"Poor soul... Such a weak, pathetic child." Gyomei mutters to himself, "Namu Amida Butsu." He prays.

Back to Nezuko, Sanemi's blood drips down the floor as its intoxicating smell fills the room making Nezuko breath heavily, struggling to restrain herself.

While you were trying your best to free yourself. Rengoku suddenly asked a question that caught you off guard. "Why are you trying to free yourself when you said that your sister wouldn't devour any human?"

"Eh? I—" You think for a moment before answering, "Because, I can't stand it any longer if the mean guy hurt Ne-chan again." You said with a pained voice, wanting to help your sister but couldn't.

Rengoku's eyes widen a little before grinning, "Hmm! I like it! I like your honest answer!" He pets your head with his right hand while holding you down with his left. "I'm sure he's not gonna hurt her if what you guys said was true." He happily exclaimed with a laugh.

'He's...he's petting my head...just like Tan-nii does...'

Right on cue, Tanjiro breaks free his tied hands. And before Iguro could do anything to stop him, Giyuu grabbed his hand and let Tanjiro run towards Nezuko's direction. Tanjiro exclaimed her name, trying to encouraged her.

Your body was tense as all of you waited for Nezuko to make a move. She growls for a minute before sharply turning her head, sending a message that she didn't want any of Sanemi's blood.

The master gently smiles before asking what just happened. One of the white haired girl answers, "The demon girl turned her back in disgust." She added, "Although, she'd been stabbed three times by Shinazugawa and despite his flaunting of his bloody arm in her face, she restrained herself and did not bite."

"So now, it's been proven that Nezuko won't attack human, right?" The master gently announced.

Relief flows through your vein, feeling overwhelmed and glad that everything was fine til the end. 'I'm so glad...' You sigh and buried your head to the ground.

"Tanjiro, (Y/N)..." The master gently calls for both of you, "I'm sure that even after this, there are some who can't accept Nezuko." He turns his head at you and Tanjiro, "You must prove it to them starting now." He added, "That both of you and Nezuko can fight as Demon Slayers."

After hearing this, Tanjiro respectfully bowed before thinking, 'What is this feeling? It's like I'm floating... His voice. Is it because of this man's voice that I'm feeling light in the head?'

"Go out and defeat a Twelve Kizuki." He advised, "Do that, and you'll be accepted by all. And it will give more weight to your words."

You closed your eyes to ease your mind before opening them and slowly lift your self up. A determined expression on your face as you let your brother speaks for both of you.

"We... Nezuko, (Y/N) and I will defeat Muzan Kibutsuji!" Tanjiro exclaimed with determination in his voice, "We will do it for sure! Strike with the sword that will stop the chain of grief!"

The master gave both of you a close-eyed smile, "As both of you are all ill-equipped to do so, right now, Tanjiro, (Y/N), let's start by defeating a Twelve Kizuki, all right?" He gently reminded.

This made Tanjiro's face completely red, as he was embarrassed at what he just declared, "Yes, sir."

Your face was no different to Tanjiro, as you wanted to cover your red beet face with your hands but couldn't because it was securely tied. 'Oh gosh...Tan-nii...why...'

Mitsuri was about to laugh but held herself back unlike Shinobu who didn't even bother to stop her small giggles. In short, every pillar excluding Giyuu, Sanemi, Iguro and Muichiro was holding back their laughter or quietly giggling.

The master continued, "It goes without saying that the Hashiras of the Demon Slayer Corps have phenomenal skills." He added, "After training themselves to death, they have defied death, and they've also defeated Twelve Kizukis."

Rengoku exclaimed, "Hmm! A good attitude to have!"

"That is why Hashira receive respect and preferential treatment." He informed and turned his head to Tanjiro, "So, Tanjiro, mind your manners when you speak."

"Y-Yes, sir!"

The master then turned his head to Sanemi, "One more thing, Sanemi..." And Iguro, "...Obanai, don't torment the younger ones too much."

Iguro lowers his head, "As you wish."

Sanemi kneels and also lower his head and mutters, "As you wish."

"Tanjiro, (Y/N), we have concluded our business with you. Both of you may step back."

'Um...first of all, I really want my hands to be free. It's starting to hurt.' You sweat dropped as you felt the rope burns.

Shinobu raised her right hand as she volunteers to take both of you to her house.

"Eh?" Tanjiro was confused while you were literally on the verge of passing out, 'I'm so exhausted and...' You glanced at your growling stomach, 'Super duper hungry...'

Shinobu claps her hand, "All right, then! Take them away please!"

Almost immediately, three kakushi came out of nowhere. The one who was assigned to Nezuko, steps back in fear after she saw the harmless Nezuko.

"Pardon me for cutting in front of you!" The guy who was assigned to Tanjiro, bowed to the master and Hashiras before grabbing Tanjiro, carrying him from his back and running away. While, the person who finally had the courage to carry Nezuko's box follows.

The person assigned for you had a contrasting personality with the other two. "Pardon me..." He quietly spoke, and lowers his head to the Hashiras and the master. His face was hidden by the mask and the only feature visible in him is his sharp pearly gray eyes.

He turns to you, walking beside you and glanced at your tied hands. He searches his pocket and pulled out a dagger.

You nervously gulp at the sight, 'Hmm?! Why does he have a dagger in his pocket!?'

The dagger was obviously to cut the rope on your arms. When finally, your arms were free, it had rope marks and slightly bleeding. 'Finally... I can move my hands...huh?' You were suddenly lifted up, unaware that he picks you up after he freed your hands.

The person carrying you, followed the person assigned to Tanjiro. When suddenly Tanjiro jumps down and runs back. This made the kakushi man, freak out and chased after him along the kakushi girl that was carrying Nezuko.

'Tan-nii! What are you doing?!' You were about to yell at him but your throat was so dry speaking hurts, you were about to get down but the person carrying you wouldn't let you. You looked at him with pleading eyes and clasp your hands together, he looked at you with bored eyes before sighing and chasing after Tanjiro.

"Hold on a second!" Tanjiro yelled.

"Come back here!"

Tanjiro falls to the ground, "Please allow me to head-butt that man covered in scars! I gotta—"

Two kakushi jumps on him and hits him as they try to stop him. "Shut up! Keep your mouth shut!"

Your jaw dropped as you watch the scene before you, 'AaaAaAhHhH! Tan-nii! Stop! I also want to kick him but not now!' You internally screamed, feeling utterly mortified. You tried to yell at him again, but only dying whale noises came out. 'Huhuhu...I now regret declining, Shinobu-san's water...'

Tanjiro continued, "I gotta head butt him as many times as he stabbed Nezuko! Head-butting isn't a violation of the Corps rules, right?!"

"Shut up! Settle down now!" One of them yelled as they hold Tanjiro down. The chaos was cut off when flying rocks hits Tanjiro's head and face causing him to get knock down.

"You're not allowed to interrupt the Master." Muichiro monotony said, as he tossed a rock in his hands.

'Thank you for knocking some sense out of Tan-nii!' You clasped your right hand and closed your eyes with streaming tears caused by the embarrassment. 

"We beg your pardon, Master Tokito!"

"We beg your pardon, Master!"

"Just get out of our sight." Muichiro replied.

"Yes, sir!"

They exclaimed before all of you finally left.

"Tanjiro...(Y/N)... Give Miss Tamayo my regards." The master quietly said to both of you before you left, leaving both of you in confusion.

"Wait! I just heard him mention Miss Tamayo's name!" Tanjiro pleaded but only fists and scolds were the reply he got.

"Shut up! We got yelled at because of you!" The kakushi girl yells at him.

"I thought I'd pee my pants!"

The two kakushi scolded Tanjiro while your kakushi was dead silent.

You gave Tanjiro a look of "Tan-nii...why..?" Before turning your head away from him. This shocks Tanjiro as he exclaimed, "No! (Y/N), your big brother is sor—." He was cut off as the kakushi girl pinch both of his cheeks. 

"You don't know how terrifying the Hashiras are!" She exclaimed.

"Try to read the room! Read it!"

"I'll never forgive you as long as I live!"

"I'll never forgive you!"

"Apologize! Apologize!" Both of them exclaimed.

Tanjiro felt guilty as he says, "I... I'm sorry..."

___________________________________________________________________

All of you arrived at the Butterfly State. "Hello! Is anyone home?" The kakushi girl softly called. When no one replied she repeated once again and only silence greets her, making her give up.

"Jeez, no one's coming to the door."

"Let's go check out the backyard."

As all of you headed to the backyard, you couldn't help but stare at your kakushi. He was really quiet, like he was bored. He has a semi-muscular body and based on your calculation he was a tall person. 'He's really comfy...I might fall asleep at any moment now.'

What you didn't know is that you made the said male, uncomfortable because of your burning gaze. 'She...really like to stare at people huh.'

When all of arrived at the backyard, hundreds of butterflies were everywhere. 'Whoa... I've never seen so many butterflies at once.'

The kakushi halt their movement when they round around the corner and saw a young girl with a side ponytail on the right side of her head. "Hey, there's someone. Someone's here."

'Huh? Who is she? Have I met her before? I'm not sure...' You pressed both of your index finger on your temple as you try to remember her. 'Ugh... I'm too exhausted to even remember something...'

"That would be, um..." The female kakushi thinks for a moment before she finally remembered, "Oh, right! The Tsuguko... Her name is..." She trails of.

The male kakushi then continued, "It's Master Kanao Tsuyuri." He then explains what a Tsuguko is. "They are swordsman trained by a Hashira. Only the ones with mind-blowing skills and talent get chosen."

The female kakushi approached her before bowing her head, "Please forgive us, Master Tsuyuri. We were ordered to come here by Master Kocho." She lifts her head, "Permission to enter the mansion?" She asks, but Kanao only stares at her with her unfaltering smile. This confused the kazuki, "Uh, do you mind?"

Suddenly a girl's voice was heard from behind, startling all of you, except for Kanao and your kakushi. "And who are you?!" She had two short pigtails and a white dress that go right below her knees.

"We were ordered by Master Kocho!"

"Are you a kakushi? You've brought an injured person, right?" She walk straight towards the mansion, "Please come this way."

"Uh, right!"

All of you were following her, but Tanjiro's attention was on Kanao as he stares at her with curiosity. Kanao only stares back with a smile.

.

.

.

.

.

"Five times?! I gotta take this five times!? A day?!" Zenitsu complained with his loud voice, "And I have to keep taking this medicine for three freaking months!?" He added, "If I take this, I can't eat anything, you know!" Zenitsu continues to rumble his complaints to a little girl who begs for him to tone down.

"So that guy is still making a commotion." Huffed by the pigtail girl.

Tanjiro look over the patients room and saw his friend, "Zenitsu!"

"Did we already explain it to you numerous times?" The pigtail girl scolded, "If you don't stop this nonsense now, we'll tie you up!" She threatened the quivering Zenitsu.

After threatening Zenitsu, she puff her cheeks and left the scene. This was the opportunity for Tanjiro to talk to Zenitsu, "Zenitsu, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? So you did go up the mountain after all!"

Zenitsu turns toward the familliar voice, he mutters, "T-Tanjiro..." He instantly clung to his foot because Tanjiro is still on a piggy back ride. "Tanjiro! Listen to me, will you?" He whined, "I got sting by this stinky spider and the poison hurt like crazy! And—" He stopped halfway as he saw your sleeping frame.

It seems that you'd completely passed out, when you were on the way here.

Zenitsu lowers his voice and whispers, "(Y/N)-chan..." He says your name before continuing, "I hope I didn't wake her up."

Tanjiro looked at you before turning back to Zenitsu, "Don't worry, you didn't woke her. She's a heavy sleeper." Tanjiro informs Zenitsu which made him sigh in relief muttering to himself that he was glad that you're all right. But Tanjiro noticed something different about Zenitsu, "Did you get smaller or something?"

Zenitsu detached from the hug, he informed, "I almost got turned into a spider." He added, "My arms and legs are really short right now."

"Is that right? Where's Inosuke? Have you seen Murata-san?"

"I don't know about anyone named Murata, but Inosuke's right next to me." Zenitsu turned around at the lying Inosuke. Tanjiro exclaimed that he didn't even noticed him. Tanjiro's kakushi had enough and dropped Tanjiro.

"Inosuke! I'm so glad you're all right!" He said with relief in his voice that soon turned to sobs, "I'm so glad!.. I'm so sorry! I couldn't rescue you!"

Inosuke didn't reply as energetic as he was before, "It's okay. Don't worry about it." He replied with a groggy low voice. This didn't went unnoticed by Tanjiro and commented if Inosuke was really behind the mask.

Zenitsu explained, "I heard he lost his voice or something. I don't have all the details, but I heard, he got like, like, hit by the neck and when he yelled at the top of his lungs that ended it." After explaining, Zenitsu got giddy and said that he wasn't used to Inosuke being down and depressed that it makes him crack up.

Zenitsu started to laugh in a creepy way which Tanjiro questioned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry for being so weak." Inosuke commented out of nowhere which slightly made the mood down. Tanjiro and Zenitsu cheered up Inosuke as they encouraged him by saying that they were glad that he's still alive and awesome.

"Ahh! Did I take my morning meds?! Did you see me take them?! Somebody?! Ahh!"

.

.

.

.

.

Zz

ZzzZz

ZzZzZzz

Zenitsu snore while he sleeps indicating that he really needed a good rest. To his left is the quiet Inosuke and beside him is the wide awake Tanjiro. He mutters, "Zenitsu... Inosuke..." He turns his head to you who was peacefully sleeping soundly, "(Y/N)..." He looks at the ceiling, "Thank goodness. We're alive."

.

.

.

.

.

ZzzZzzz

ZzZzz

ZzZ

"Ngh..." You groaned in your sleep and shifted around the bed before slowly opening your eyes, fluttering it so you can adjust to the afternoon light. You coughed caused by your dry throat which made you search the room and sigh in relief as you saw a glass of water on the table beside you.

You drink it down with just one gulp. And finally analyze the room the you were in. To your right is a bed, and beside that is Inosuke whom was sleeping and to his left is Zenitsu who was also in deep sleep.

"Zenitsu... Inosuke... I'm glad you two are all right." You gently smiled before noticing that your brother was nowhere to be seen, you softly called out his name, "Tan-nii?" You search the room, "Where are you?" Fear and anxiety started bubbling up inside you as you didn't see your brother.

You stand up and decided to look for him by going outside the room. "Tan-nii! Where are you?" You continued walking around, peaking around corners before you came to a room and heard a voice.

"I need to become stronger..." 

You instantly slammed the door opened and saw Tanjiro jump from your sudden appearance. "(Y/N)! Y-You scared me..." He said while he was sitting down on a bed. You didn't reply for a moment and stared at him with a pout, which made Tanjiro nervous. "(Y-Y/N)?" He softly called out.

Suddenly, you run up to him and tackled him down, hugging the life out of him. Tanjiro was confused at first before smiling and return your hug. Sighing, he said, "You must've been scared, huh? Don't worry I'm right here."

Tanjiro tried to pulled away from the hug but you stubbornly wouldn't let go. "(Y/N)... I have to get up." You reply with a nudge of your head on his chest. He sighs before trying his best to lift you both and sit up on the bed. 'Phew... That took longer than I thought.' 

"Hey...(Y/N), the master more or less saved our lives. That man's voice... It was soothing in a mysterious way."

You lifted your head and looks at his face, saying, "Yeah..I wonder what kind of person he is."

"Right..." Tanjiro softly pets your head, "We're hurting and this is tough but we gotta keep on fighting. Because, I'll be a grown man someday and you'll be a grown woman and then..." He looks at you with sad eyes and trailing to Nezuko whom he just noticed has fallen asleep. "I'll become an old man and die. And then... Both of you will be left alone. That would be too lonely wouldn't it, (Y/N)?"

"Super lonely..." You mutter, before burying your face to his chest, "Can't we just stay together forever?"

He softly chuckles, "Yeah, I want us to stay together... Me, you and Nezuko... But before we do that we have to turn Nezuko back to human again."

"Yeah... That's what we promised each other."


	24. Rehabilitation Training

Wow...what a peaceful morning. The sun is shining through the soft white clouds and birds chipping as if waking up the mother nature. There's probably no one to ruin such a beautiful day...right? At least that's what you probably thought.

"NooOooOooO!" Yelled by the one and only, Zenitsu. "I can't possibly take any more!" He whines as he trembles on his bed.

The pigtail girl, as you learned her name, Aoi Kanzaki, scolds Zenitsu saying that he have to take the medicine no matter what. This cause Zenitsu to comply even if he doesn't want to, as he looks inside the cup and teared up.

"Zenitsu-kun, I know that medicine taste bad but we still have to drink it because it will help us recover. Don't worry, we can do it!" You cheer him up by attempting to drink your medicine but honestly, you were just as disgusted at the taste of it as Zenitsu. You stared at it for a moment, gulping down the a lump in your throat before internally yelling YOLO and downed all of liquid medicine that was in your cup.

He turns his head to you with still tearful eyes, "(Y/N)-chan..." Fountains of tears flows down his eyes, as he was incredibly and deeply moved by your actions. He exclaimed, "AaaAaHhhHh! I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO DRINK THIS DISGUSTING MEDICINE!" He yells before holding his breath, clenching his eyes close and downing the medicine. His head wobbles around before collapsing on the bed.

"Zenitsu-kun!" You worriedly call his name.

"Geez! He didn't even finished his cup!" Huffed by Aoi.

"You guys seems to be doing well!" You heard a familiar voice from the door way. Turning your head you spotted a friend. "Murata-san!" You and Tanjiro both said at the same time. Murata sat on a chair beside Tanjiro's bed.

Tanjiro asked if he was all right. Murata answered, "Well, I came close to getting melting away, but I made it somehow. But I hear you guys got banged up."

Tanjiro agrees, "It looks like it's going to take some time to heal."

Murata turn his attention to Inosuke, who was quietly lying on the bed. "And Wild Boar Kid, in your case, was it the throat?" When Inosuke didn't reply, this confuses him and ask Tanjiro what's the matter with him.

"He went through a lot... If you could please let him be..."

"But for this guys to be so listless—" Murata couldn't finished as Zenitsu, woke up and saw Murata.

"Tanjiro! Who is that person?"

"He's Murata. He fought with us on Mt. Natagumo."

"I'm Murata! Nice to meet you!" He introduced himself before noticing Zenitsu's small arms. Zenitsu explained to him that he almost got turned into a spider and his arms are still short.

Aoi, came out of nowhere, holding his cup of medicine. "And that's why you need to finish this!"

Zenitsu shivers before complaining to her that it was too gross. But she immediately shuts him down, saying, "Don't come crying to me, if your arms don't grow back to normal!"

"So cold! That's such a cold thing to say!"

"You don't know how good you have it. I mean if you drink this medicine and gets lot of sunlights, there'll be no lasting effect!"

Zenitsu couldn't take it anymore and jump out of his bed before hiding behind you. He peek his head over your shoulder, exclaiming, "Gross is gross! There's no two way about it!"

You sweat drop at him, "Zenitsu-kun, you have to take it."

"B-But, it's so gross..."

Suddenly, an aura emits from Murata as he mutters, "Looks like fun. Lucky you." He hungs his head low, "I was summoned to the Hashira Meeting to give my report on the Mt. Natagumo incident." He raised his voice, "And it was like hell! Those Hashira are way too terrifying!" He added in a scared tone, "All pissed about how the quality of the new Slayers has gone downhill...because there's some of us who didn't follow orders on Mt. Natagumo. And they were like, 'Who trained them?' What good will it do anyway to ask someone of my rank?"

All of you look at him with pity but as soon as he finished. Shinobu, came out of nowhere and walks behind Murata, who was rumbling about how terrifying Hashiras are.

A single greet of hello by Shinobu, startled the crap out of Murata. He immediately stand up and greet her back with a nervous tone before saying goodbye and running out of the room.

"Oh, my! Goodbye!" Shinobu says before turning her attention to all of you, "How is your recovery coming along?"

Tanjiro answered, "I think we're a lot better now."

"Then let's have you start you Rehabilitation Training, shall we?"

"Rehabilitation Training?" You mutter as you stares at her for an answer. But she merely smiles at you before enthusiastically saying yes.

.

.

.

-Two weeks later-

.

.

.

'Tan-nii and Inosuke-kun were taken away by the Hashira, Shinobu Kocho and started something called "Rehabilitation Training", Shinobu-san didn't answer my question so I have no idea what that means.'

"(Y/N)-chan~!"

'Oh, and I'm with Zenitsu-kun. I'm really happy that he's here because I wouldn't feel lonely.' You thought, as you look at him and waited for him to continue but he started mumbling something to himself that you didn't quite hear.

"So, me and (Y/N)-chan are alone in this room, Tanjiro and Inosuke are gone...which means..." He whispers to himself as an idea pop out in his mind.

Zenitsu's Plan #3:

"Ne, (Y/N)-chan~." He calls your name again and clutch his head with his tiny hands that was covered with sleeves, "My head hurts but I can't massage it because my hands are too small~ ahh it hurts so bad~." He whines as he started acting like he has a headache or something.

Of course, being the naive child you are, took the bait and frantically got up from your bed. Looking panicked while flailing your arms around, "W-What's the matter!? Aahh! Should I call for help?!"

He suddenly felt guilty for making you panic, but this is his only opportunity now that his only threat The Ogre, Tanjiro, is gone. 'Sorry (Y/N)-chan for tricking you but I can't back down now.' He thought, as he buried his head on his sleeves. He mutters, "No...you don't have to call anyone." He lifts his head and met your round eyes.

You calm down for a bit under his gaze, feeling a soft thump in your chest at his somewhat serious demeanor. Zenitsu let his hands fall to his side. He said in a quiet voice with growing blush on his cheeks, "I only need you by my side." He paused and nervously gulped, "S-So, uhh—you know..." Zenitsu couldn't keep it anymore and break his gaze on you and look at the side. 'W-What the hell?? Why am I embarrassed?! Normally, I...'

By now, your face was beet red, becoming embarrassed by his request. 'Why am I getting nervous!? He's just asking me to massage his head! But...' You took a nervous gulp and walk in front of him. Startling him, when he felt the warmth of your palm on his head. Slow and steady, you worked your way into massaging his head.

"Thank you, (Y/N)—." Zenitsu couldn't even finished his words and jumped when the door suddenly opened. Tanjiro and Inosuke were looking drained and scrawny as they made their way into their beds, but Tanjiro stop in his tracks and intensely stare at Zenitsu, whom was sweating bullets and praying to God that he would just go to sleep.

'My senses are telling me that something's not right but...I'm too tired.' Tanjiro shrugs, falling to his bed and tucking himself under the covers.

Zenitsu's Plan #3: Success(?)

Zenitsu sighs in relief, 'I'm so glad that he's tired. I definitely don't want to upset him again.' Your hand was long gone on his head and now on your sides. "Um...Tan-nii, what happened? What's the matter? Inosuke-kun? Tan-nii?"

"Sorry." Tanjiro mutters in a tired voice before falling asleep.

"Don't mind us." Inosuke added, with his rough and scrawny voice.

The responses you received, made you and Zenitsu more nervous and scared. "You gotta tell us about it! Because we'll be going you guys tomorrow!" Zenitsu exclaimed with tears of fear streaming down his face.

Nervously gulping, you hoped that it's not gonna be difficult as they made it out to be.

.

.

.

-The next day-

.

.

.

While walking down the hallway with the worn out Inosuke and Tanjiro. Clutching the back hem of your brother's shirt, and hearing Zenitsu's scared comments. A few moments later, all of you have arrived at a wide room and saw Aoi and the three little girls.

"All right, since both of you'll be joining us from today, Zenitsu and (Y/N). I'll explain the process again now." Aoi, directed at the side of the room, where they lay four soft mattresses, "Those girls will make your bodies limber again after having bed-ridden for so long." After she explained, you and Zenitsu immediately see the way that Inosuke's limbs were tortured stretched out by the three little girls.

Aoi moved on to the next process called the Reflex Training. Where Kanao, is sitting on the floor with a low table in front of her that have several cups, "These cups contain medicated water. The objective is to throw those at each other, but if your opponent blocks your cup before you can pick it up you can't move that cup." Aoi continued to explain while Tanjiro and Kanao were sitting across each other, getting ready to play and patiently waiting for Aoi to say start.

"Now!" As soon as Aoi said that, in an instance Kanao threw the medicated water at Tanjiro's face. "Again!" Aoi waits for them to get ready before exclaiming now. Tanjiro is first to grab a cup but with great reflex, Kanao blocked it and threw another medicated water at his face.

'Tan-nii...' You felt sorry for your brother, because his face and shirt were dripping wet.

"Last up, full body-training. In simpler terms, you'll be playing tag. You'll be up against myself, Aoi and Kanao over there."

'Tag! I've always play that with my siblings when I was a kid, it's been a while since I'd play tag.'

Zenitsu raised his arm and ask, "Excuse me. May I ask something?"

"Is there something that's not clear to you?"

Zenitsu stand up, "No, it's just..." He trails of before looking at Tanjiro and Inosuke, "Come on both of you." He spoke with a low voice but immediately change into a cheerful tone when he ask you, "(Y/N)-chan, can you stay here?"

You titled your head and ask why, Tanjiro just looks at Zenitsu with confusion and Inosuke being Inosuke, says that he's not going.

"JUST SHUT UP AND COME WITH ME LIKE I SAID!" Zenitsu burst into anger which made all of you flinch. "Come on!" Zenitsu grabs them by the back of their collar and drags them away, while yelling, "Come on, dammit! You lowlives! You dirtbags!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Inosuke struggles and spoke with his damaged throat.

"Ah— wait!" You tried to stop them but they were already outside.

You blinked a few times before realizing that you were left with the girls. 'Oh no, what should I say? It's been a while since I met another girl.' You think for a few moments before opening your mouth, "I'm (Y/N) Kamado! Nice to meet you! I hope that we will get along together!" You end with a bow and breath out a relieve sigh.

"Hmm! Aoi Kanzaki, I'm sure we'll get along!" She says with a smile, her hands on her hips.

You returned her smile and face Kanao, but she merely smiles at you, making you think, 'Kanao-chan isn't very talkative, huh.'

The three little girls sprints towards you. Cutely grabbing your hands, the girl from your left with two brown pigtails introduced herself in a cheerful manner, "I'm Sumi Nakahara! Nice to meet you too, onee-chan!"

The girl in the middle with loose brown hair, introduced herself in the same manner but a simpler approach, "Kiyo Terauchi! Um, hope we get along!"

And the last girl to your right, with two twin braid says, "My name is Naho Takada! You're so pretty onee-chan!"

'They're so cute!' You clenched your eyes at how bright and adorable they are. But you all heard a loud and enraged voice from outside. "Just shut up and listen, got that?! You're allowed to touch girls! You get to have your bodies massaged! When you play that cup game! You get to touch their hands! When you play tag! You get to freaking touch their bodies! Heaven! Sheer heaven!"

Inosuke's voice was also heard from outside, "Cut the crap! You're not making any sense! When you lose to someone smaller than you, it destroys your soul!"

"Oh, poor you Inosuke! Oh right! You were raised in the mountains that's why you're a late bloomer! Poor you!"

"Shut up! I've stomped on a female child before!"

"That's the worst thing you could do!"

"Not good! No good! That's not gonna get you girls!"

"I can get as many girls as I want!"

You sweat drop at their stupid arguments, "Zenitsu-kun, Inosuke-kun..." You sighs both of their names.

______________________________________________________________

"Please train me well!" Zenitsu happily exclaimed while twirling around. Flowers of bliss radiating off of him while his limbs were getting stretched out by the three girls. "Hehehe~ it's all right! It's all right!"

"That guy has what it takes." Inosuke mutters beside you as all of you watches Zenitsu. "I'm always fighting back tears from the pain, but he's laughing."

"I shall take you on." Spoke by Aoi, as Zenitsu takes on the reflex training, and instantly win but didn't splash the medicated water on Aoi's face. "I would never splash tea on a girl." He coolly says.

By now, all girls have a what the hell face.

"Now then, full-body training! Begin!"

In an instant, Zenitsu disappeared from his spot and begin circling Aoi with great speed before hugging her, "I win!" Which resulted in him getting punch in the face. "I won the battle but lost the war!"

Seeing how Zenitsu easily take down the training made your blood pump, "Please train me, well!" You bowed at the little girls before beginning your training. The first course was hellish, but you managed through it by gritting your teeth together and hope for the best while your limbs were stretch out. 'This really hurts!'

Next, is the reflex training. Your opponent was Kanao, "Um..please treat me well!" You smiled at her before the game begins, but that smile turned into a frown as you concentrate of picking up and blocking your opponent's cup. By the end, you were defeated by Kanao. 'She's too good. I want to be like her.' You admired her with stars in your eyes. 

Lastly, was the game of tag which is your favorite cause it reminded you of your childhood. Your opponent was Kanao, once again. When the game started, your feet instantly move towards Kanao, which startled her a little when you were right about to touch her shoulder, however, with her great reflex she dodge your touch which made you slip and rolled to the wooden floor. 'Gah! I was so close! I'm faster than her but her reflexes are faster than mine.' You got up again and try but in the end you couldn't catch her and lost the game.

'(Y/N) almost beat Kanao at the tag game, she's working hard... I'm the only one on a losing streak and soaked. How embarrassing.' Tanjiro looks defeated, 'But... I just can't beat Kanao. None of us can get to her cup before her or grab it away from her.'

'For the next five days, I continued to lose to Kanao... So did Inosuke, Zenitsu, and (Y/N). We couldn't so much as lay a finger on a strand of her hair, but (Y/N) is the only who almost beat her at the game of tag which I'm secretly proud of... And then one day, the other two stopped coming at the training room.'

"Z-Zenitsu?"

"Inosuke-kun?" Both of you called out to them, but they didn't look back and just left the room. Tanjiro met your eyes and nodded at each other before turning around to face Kanao.

"Please train us!"

.

.

.

.

"Thank you for a good workout."

It was now midnight, when you finished your training. "Why can't we beat her?" Tanjiro mutters in his breath while looking on the floor and think of a solution.

You hummed, putting your thinking face and stares at the ceiling, "Well, I think it's because her reflexes are way faster." You remarked.

"Yeah, and her scent is different. It's similar to the scent of a Hashira."

"Hashira?! Wow! Then Kanao-chan must be super skillful."

Tanjiro pounder, "Also...her eyes? Her eyes are different. It seems."

Both of you were so concentrated on thinking that you didn't notice the three girls calling both of your names. "Master Tanjiro! Onee-chan! Are you both all right?" Sumo worriedly ask, "We've been calling you over and over again."

"Sorry, we didn't hear you. What's up?"

They shyly looked down before giving you both towels. "Wow! Thank you! You guys are so sweet!" You thanked them before wiping off your sweaty face, same goes for Tanjiro. They looked happy, that they were able to help. Kiyo said in a shy voice, "Um, Master Tanjiro, Onee-chan, do you maintain the Total Concentration Breathing state around the clock?"

Which both of you reply in a I don't know face.

Kiyo continued, "Morning, noon, and night. And all through the night while you're asleep. Do both of you use the Total Concentration Breathing technique nonstop?"

Both of your expression were priceless, "No. We don't, we've never done that. Is that even possible?"

"Yes! We're told being able to do that makes all the differences in the world!"

'How?? Just using one breathing technique, takes a toll on me. And I'm supposed to do it around the clock? I think I'm gonna die..?'

Naho informed, "Some people have already mastered it." Sumo then added, "All of the Hashira and Miss Kanao!" Then they all said together, "Please work hard at it!"

"I see! Thanks! We'll give it a try!"

.

.

-Few days later-

.

.

"Haaa...fuuu..." You and Tanjiro were outside and training your breaths. You were concentrating on breathing when Tanjiro suddenly dropped on the floor which surprised you, making you choked on air.

You were thrown into a coughing fit. Which Tanjiro frantically, comes to your side and gently pats your back while apologizing, "I'm sorry, (Y/N)! Hang in there! I'm sorry for startling you!"

After a few seconds, you finally stopped coughing, "I-It's fine, Tan-nii." 

He sighs in relief, "I'm glad—."

BAAM!

With an instance, he puts both of his hands on his ears, screaming while looking right and left, "AAAAHH! That scared the heck out of me!"

Now it's your turn to pats his back, "What's wrong?!"

"For a second there, I thought my heart had burst through my ear!" He trembles, as tears of fear threaten to fall. "Y-Yeah, I'm all right. Thank you (Y/N)." Once both of you calmed down, you started practicing the breathing technique. While both of you were busy practicing, the three girls were peaking around a corner, admiring how hard-working both of you were. "Master Tanjiro and Onee-chan are working hard every-day! Let's bring them some rice balls, okay? And also..."

Munch

Munch

"Blow into these gourds?" Tanjiro questions while holding a rice ball in his hand. You were busy chowing down the rice balls but that didn't stop you from listening. 'Gourds? Why blow them?' You thought while both hands are occupied with rice balls.

Kiyo explained, "That's right. Whenever she trained Lady Kanao, Lady Shinobu often had her blow into gourds."

"Oh, really?" Tanjiro wonders with a smile and bites the rice ball in is hands, "That's a neat training technique, huh? So, you make some kind of sound?"

"Oh no. She blew into it to make it explode." Kiyo explains with an innocent smile.

"Oh, really?" Both of you said, not realizing the context of the sentence. 'Wait, what? Explode?' You chewed down your rice balls, before grabbing a gourd. Tanjiro tests its hardness by knocking on it and heard a pretty solid sounds. "Wow she made this explode."

"Yes! Not to mention, this is a special kind of gourd, so it's harder than normal ones." She added, "The gourds get bigger and bigger as you progress. The one that Lady Kanao can explode right now..." They showed both of you, a GIGANTIC gourd, that's a size of a kid.

"HUGE!"

"We'll give it all!"

.

-The next day-

.

'While throwing ourselves into the drills that Mr. Urokodaki pounded on us. We're also maintaining our Total Concentration breathing state.' You and Tanjiro trained your training routines that Mr. Urokodaki taught you. Racing around the mansion's garden, running around like you're in a mountain and climbing walls like a tree. And also trying to lift two heavy rocks which you failed miserably. 

'Ugh..why am I so weak when it comes to physical strength?'

It looks like you need to work on your muscles more.

.

.

-15 Days Later-

.

.

'I've definitely improved my stamina and earn a little bit of muscle but my arms were still thin as a stick.' You thought, while walking at night, around the mansion's garden and looking at different kinds of flowers and bugs. 

'My lungs are getting stronger..I'm making good progress but...' You stopped on your tracks, feeling sweat drip down your temples, 'I have no idea where my sword is!' You imagined Haganezuka's figure chasing you with a knife while screaming how dare you lose my sword. You flinched at your imagination, muttering a small apology, "Please forgive me. I really didn't mean to lose my precious sword."

'They're reforging my sword for me now, but I'm really, really sorry.' While busy worrying about getting killed by a sword maker, you noticed at the corner of your eye, the kakushi that was assigned to you walking towards a bush of flowers. "AH!" You exclaimed in a loud voice making him, slightly flinch but still continued walking.

"Wait! Um...Sir!" You called after him but he still didn't stop, instead you noticed that his pace were getting faster. 'Wah! Did he just sped up?!' You got a little offended but still chase after him, not wanting to lose him. "Sir! Wait up! I just wanna talk you!"

'That's exactly why I'm running.' He thought, getting annoyed at your persistent attitude. All he wanted was to take a walk outside and listen to the quiet night but now, it was ruined by a girl who was chasing him like it was the end of the world. 

When he didn't listen, you puffed out your cheeks in annoyance before seriously chasing him down. By your great agility, you managed to tackle him down on the ground, both of you rolling on the ground, which he was extremely ungrateful of. "I got you- Eek!" You squeak in fear as you realized that you probably went too far, when you saw the annoyance radiating off of him.

You quiver and stutter an apology, "Um..uh...I'm sorry, sir...I just got a little excited...teehee."

He turns his sharp glaring silver eyes at yours, "Don't teehee me." He said in an annoyed tone.

You felt guilty, that you ruined his night but all you wanted was to thank him. 'Oh no, he's mad at me. I-I just wanted to thank him but I only ended up upsetting him...' You looked at the ground, with a worried and guilty face, while twirling your thumbs together. Suddenly tears, started threatening to leave your eyes and lips quivering.

This startles him, and look at you confusingly, 'I swear if she cries... what a cry baby.' He sighs literally done at his life choices. "If you cry, I'm only gonna get more annoyed."

Instantly, you wiped your spilling tears away and tried to compose yourself. "I-I'm not c-crying."

"Oh yeah?" He sat Indian seat style, resting his right elbow on his leg and his chin on his palm. He reaches out his left hand and wiped the tears on your right eye, "Then what do you call this?"

"I-It's just w-water!" You hiccupped your reply as you tried to stop yourself from crying.

"Water?" He deadpans, 'I don't have time to deal with kids...but she's still crying so I have no choice.' 

After a few moments, you finally calmed down but still sniffling, have red eyes caused from your constant rubbing of your eyes and also a red nose. This was your first cry in a long time, and on a simple matter.

'Has she finally calmed down? Thank god... I thought I'm gonna be here for an hour.' He sighs before standing and patting off any dirt that cling to his kakushi uniform. He stretches out his hand to you which you gladly took, also dusting off dirt.

"If you're alright now, bye." He was about to leave when you stop him by clutching his hand, he mentally face palm. 'God, I'm so tired.' He turns to you, "What?" He said in an irritated voice.

"Um, so I just want to say thank you." You quietly said, getting shy because he was probably tired and wanna get the hell outta here, which is he is.

"Thanks for what?"

"For when you helped me in the Hashira, and listened to me when I wanna follow Tan-nii. And now, for staying for me until I feel better."

He stares at you with his sharp eyes, 'So she just wanted to thank me?' You felt awkward at the way he stared at you. 'What is he thinking? I can't tell at all.'

"Okay, you're welcome. I'm leaving bye."

"Wait!"

"I swear to god-."

"What's your name? Age?"

"Huh? Why do you need to know?"

"I wanna be your friend!"

"I don't need friends."

"I still wanna be your friend!"

He glares at you which made you shut up instantly. 'This girl is persistent as hell.' He turned around and walk away.

You sadly looked at his retreating figure, 'I failed at making a new friend, and instead I made him mad when I was supposed to thank him... I'm really unlucky huh.' You closed your eyes.

"Kazuki Tsukishima, 16."

Your eyes widen, but he was no longer in your vision. A wide smile were on your lips, feeling happy that you managed to get his name and age. 'He's one year older than Tan-nii...I thought he was much older because he's insanely tall.'

Deciding it was best to return to your room, and finally get some rest. 


	25. Tsuguko, Kanao Tsuyuri

"Naho-chan! Kiyo-chan! Sumi-chan!" You called the three of them while Tanjiro, beside you was holding a carpet beaters. They turned to you with confusion.

"Please help us train!" You exclaimed, "If we stop doing Total Concentration Breathing while we sleep, can you clobber us with these carpet beaters?" Tanjiro added, while holding it out.

"Please help us!" Both of you bowed, which they agreed to with enthusiastic their voice.

"Thank you!"

.

.

.

.

Three girls were on guard, as they watched both of your sleeping figures. But both of you were still doing the Total Concentration Breathing.

"It's all good, right?"

"Master Tanjiro's doing a great job!"

"Onee-chan is also doing great!"

As soon as they're done complementing both of you. Tanjiro stops the breath, and soundly fell asleep, which earned him a bunch of beatings from Kiyo and Naho, while Sumi checked if you stopped doing the Total Concentration Breathing.

Truth to be told, Tanjiro secretly told them not to beat you with the carpet beaters if you stop the training. Instead he said, to just simply wake you up if you stopped the Total Concentration Breathing.

Sumi quietly mutters to herself, "It looks like Onee-chan doesn't need to be woken up after all." She stares at you doing the Total Concentration Breathing while sleeping.

"Spineless fool..." Tanjiro mutters to himself while bowing on his bed, "Please let me try again!"

"Okay!"

While all of this was happening, Zenitsu and possibly Inosuke were woken up, as they look at Tanjiro with confusion and a little bit intrigue, wondering what the hell he's doing. They didn't see you getting beat up so they assumed Tanjiro's the only one training.

"If you please!"

"Give it all you got!"

"This time for sure!" Tanjiro said with determination in his voice before going to sleep, doing a few breaths before miserably failing again, earning another beatings. 

"AaAagGghhH! One more time please!"

_______________________________________________________________

"Just both of you again today?" Aoi spoke with a strict yet annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry! I did ask them to come, but..." Tanjiro apologized and bowed at her. While you were still half-asleep because you were too concentrated on doing the Total Concentration Breathing. 'Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out.'

Aoi turned her head and crossed her arms, "Well, it doesn't matter to me."

"I'll give them another nudge later!"

And with that, both of your training routine began. 

'Tan-nii and I were both getting better and used to training, while doing the Total Concentration Breathing. Although, I still struggle to maintain the breath. But as times passed by, I can do it longer and it really boost my stamina!'

You intensely watched, Tanjiro and Kanao as they stared at each other before the game of tag begins. Sumi, Naho, Kiyo, and you cheered for Tanjiro. "You can do it!" While watching them, you noticed that Tanjiro is able to chase right after Kanao. 'Wow...He's right behind her.' You awed, before tensing up when he reaches for Kanao's hand. Right when he was able to touch it, Kanao pulled it away and out of his reach causing him to tumble on the floor.

Kanao looked at the hand that Tanjiro was trying to reach, before looking at him. 

"Ah! So close!" You whined, before going to your brother. 

"Ouch, ouch, ouch."

"You did amazing, Tan-nii!" You praised him and help him stand up.

He smiled at you, rubbing the back of his head with his hand, "Thank you, (Y/N). Too bad that I didn't catch her in the end."

"I'm sure you'll catch her next time!"

He pats your head with a smile before wishing you good luck. "Do your best, (Y/N)!"

You send him a smile before facing Kanao. You took a deep breath, closing your eyes to concentrate before chasing her. You noticed that you were able to move more fluently than before, and your body's much more cooperative. Kanao, noticed this and take extra caution.

When you were about to reach for her shoulder, she sharply turn to the side making you lose your balance and fall on the floor.

Tanjiro rushed to your side, helping you sit up. "You did a great job!"

"Thank you~ but I was still defeated by Kanao-chan in the end."

.

.

.

.

"Thank you very much!"

Suddenly, Aoi turned away, crossing her arms when she saw someone behind you two. Both of you were curious at her sudden attitude before looking behind and spotted Zenitsu and Inosuke with his boar mask, peeking out from both sides of a door.

"Zenitsu!"

"Inosuke-kun!"

They have a mildly scared look before running off.

"I refuse to get involved." Aoi said with an annoyed tone.

After a day, Sumo, Naho, and Kiyo gave both of you gourds that they mentioned before. 'This is it...this will determine if I improved.' You took a deep breath, tightly closing your eyes before you and Tanjiro simultaneously, blow in your gourds.

"You can do it! You can do it! You can do it!" The girls cheered for both of you.

Finally, after blowing with all your might, the gourd you were holding broke into pieces. And of course Tanjiro also broke his as well. You looked at each other before celebrating, throwing your hands in the air, "It broke!"

"Now all you have to break is this huge gourd!" Naho said in a happy tone, while showing the giant gourd.

"Yeah!" Tanjiro agreed with her, looking enthusiastic at his achievement.

"Yey!" You were trilled, and no different than Tanjiro. 'I'm so glad I was able to break the gourd!'

Unknowingly, there were two creeps hiding behind a bush as they watch both of you cheered. The one is a wild boar and the other one is happy yet worried Zenitsu, 'I'm so happy for my wife, she's improving everyday! But... If she gets too strong I won't be able to protect her like a shining armor! This is bad. Not only that but Tanjiro's getting ahead of me. Oh crap.'

________________________________________________________________

Zenitsu and Inosuke's usual routine is to lie down on bed all day. Inosuke is sound asleep but Zenitsu kept shifting his position, as he couldn't find himself to sleep. Ever since both of you blew up the gourds, he couldn't help but get nervous cause he was falling behind.

Sitting up on his bed, 'So, Tanjiro and (Y/N)-chan are already gone off to train. So early, it's the crack of dawn.' He looked at your bed, 'Putting effort isn't my thing. There's nothing more draining than persevering everyday.'

Chu Chu!

His thoughts were cut off, as he heard his sparrow. He lifted his hand, and it landed on it. "Maybe getting left behind by Tanjiro is making me panic, but I can't get the hang of anything even if he shows me for hours."

Chu Chu!

"And (Y/N)-chan is too busy training to even cheer me up..." He sigh and pouted, "Tanjiro's the one encouraging us to train but I want it to be (Y/N)-chan."

Chu Chu!

"What? Did you just say I'm hopeless?"

Chu!

"Yes? You little..." He got tick off but calmed himself down, "Now I realize that we're a total lost cause."

Chu Chu!

"Wait, did you just say, 'Yes you are'? How can you be so cruel? Would it kill you to say you're working hard too?"

Chu Chu!

"Did you just say, work harder?" He sighed in defeat, "I guess there's no away out of it."

Zenitsu's first step was to drink his medicine, "Gross!" The two of them heard a shuffle, looking at Inosuke's direction. He's standing from his bed with his shirt opened up and displayed his ripped chest. Steam come out of his boar nose before finally speaking after weeks of silence, "Come on, Monitsu."

Both of them talk to Shinobu about what you and Tanjiro were learning. "What the Kamado siblings are trying to master is a skill called Total Concentration, Constant." She explained, "By continuing to do Total Concentration Breathing every second of the day, your basic stamina will skyrocket."

This information made them look at each other making Shinobu smile, saying, "Let's just go ahead and try it!"

THUD!

Two exhausted boys lied on the floor, panting and wheezing. "Impossible!" Zenitsu whines, flailing his arms out, "Seriously impossible!"

.

.

.

.

"I still can't sustain Total Concentration Breathing all day unless I really throw myself into it, but I bet you can do it!" Tanjiro encouraged while sitting across from them. He raised one of his closed fist hand, "You go like this to make your lung expand!" He explained, "When that rattles your blood, your bones and muscles will go Boom! Boom! You gotta stop it!"

Both of them looked dejected at Tanjiro's confusing way of explaining things. Zenitsu noticed that you weren't with Tanjiro so he asked him, "Huh? Where's (Y/N)-chan?"

"Oh, She told me that she's gonna practice for a bit, she'll be back soon."

This bought tears to Zenitsu's eyes, seemingly moved by your dedication, 'Ugh! My wife is working hard, while I'm basically doing nothing!' He clutches his heart while his other hand wipes his tears away. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head, 'Wait a minute...if I train now, me and (Y/N)-chan will have time for each other. We can play tag! Which means...' He looked at Tanjiro with a wide grin forming on his face, 'The ogre wouldn't be suspicious at all!' This made him suddenly burst out laughing in an evil manner.

Inosuke, on the other hand is annoyed at the fact that you would beat him soon, 'Damn midget's getting ahead of me. I won't lose to a girl!' He huffs in annoyance beneath his boar mask, imagining a scene from his head where he was the one getting rescued while you were slashing demons left and right with ease. This ticked him off even further, 'Gaaaahhh! I should be the one rescuing her! Not me! I'm stronger than her, dammit!' He screamed in rage, yelling out that he's not gonna lose.

Tanjiro looked at both of them in confusion, lost at how they got their motivation back.

'I guess it worked?'

_________________________________________________________________________

You huff and panted as you run on top of the bamboo fences. Working and checking if you improved your stamina. 'I think I improved just a little-.'

"AAaaAaAaAAHHhhHHh!"

'Huh? Did I just heard someone screaming?' You thought before looking behind you and choked when you saw Zenitsu titan style running after you. You shriek in sync with him, before recovering from the shock. "Z-Zenitsu-kun?? You're finally training!"

"Hehehehe~ well, I don't wanna slack off when my wife is working hard."

You heard another scream from below, and look at the direction of the weigh lifting rocks. "Inosuke-kun! You're here too! I'm so happy!"

"I'm never gonna lose to you!" He retorted while pulling the ropes that were attached to two big and heavy rocks.

A big smile appeared on your face, happy that two of your best friends are finally training again.

Kraa!

After the training, a crow informed Tanjiro about the new swords.

"Inosuke! (Y/N)!" Tanjiro called out while running towards the training room.

Inosuke was doing a hand stand, using a broom that was on top of a vase like a pro, while you were just standing and watching in awe.

"They'll be bringing our reforged Nichirin Swords soon!" Tanjiro excitedly exclaimed.

"For real?!" Inosuke said.

"Yey!" You cheered and jump like a little kid.

"Yey!" Tanjiro cheered together with you before answering Inosuke, "Yeah! I just heard it from the crow!" He sniffs the air before exclaiming, "That's Mr. Haganezuka's scent!"

The three of you happily skipped out of the mansion.

"Yahoo!"

"Let's go! Let's go!"

"Yey! Yey!"

.

.

.

.

"Mr. Haganezuka!" You called out his name, seeing his silhouette from a distance with another person.

"Hey! Hey! Mr. Haganezuka!" Tanjiro waved his hand while happily exclaiming, "Long time no see!"

Suddenly, he started sprinting towards you and Tanjiro, unaware that he's tightly holding a knife so hard, that his veins started popping out. Tanjiro greeted with an enthusiastic voice, "How..." As Haganezuka started getting closer and closer, "have..." the more visible his knife is seen, "you..." Tanjiro's voice started to trail off as he realized what was on his hands, "been." You finished for him with a scared voice.

By instinct, you hugged each other at his fast appearing figure. "Kyaaaaa!" Both of you dodged his attack, not letting go of each other, as you shake your boots off. 

"M-Mr. Haganezuka?" Tanjiro shakily questioned him, holding you close, also trembling in fear.

"How dare both of you snap my sword in two? And carelessly lost it in the woods?" He turns around to face you with his anger and rage while yelling, "You've got lot of nerve!"

"I-I'm sorry! B-But to be honest, I came this close to being killed! Our opponent was insanely strong!" Tanjiro tried to reason with him but it wasn't enough for the enraged swordsmith.

He stabbed poked your's and Tanjiro's cheek with his right and left index finger while fuming in anger, "Not true! That has nothing to do with it! Both of you are the one to blame! If you were careful enough you wouldn't have lost my sword!" His movements were getting faster as he speaks, "It's all your fault! That's why it broke!" By now, he was literally stabbing your cheeks, same goes for Tanjiro, "Otherwise, my sword would never snapped like that!"

"But..."

"I'm going to kill both of you!" He chased both of you with a knife. While both of you were shrieking and running away from him.

_________________________________________________________________________

"Well, Mr. Haganezuka is a very passionate man." The swordsmith that was with Haganezuka said, while sitting across from you and Tanjiro.

"Yes." You softly said, still traumatized.

"He loves his sword more than anyone. There's no one like him even in the sword-forgers' homeland."

"You're probably right." Tanjiro agreed as he glanced at the lying angry swordsmith from the back.

'Definitely agree...' 

"Oh, my name is Kanamori." He had a similar goofy mask, long black hair that reaches his shoulders. "I was the one who forged Master Inosuke's swords." He turns his head on Inosuke, who's sitting on the balcony outside the room, holding his new dual swords. "I would be thrilled if they proved useful in battle."

'Woah...Mr. Kanamori is a lot calmer and humble than Mr. Haganezuka.'

Inosuke's blade swords, slowly turns into a indigo-gray color.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Kanamori commented. "The dull sheen of that indigo-gray hue is so cool. It's a fine color for a sword."

"Yup! They look so cool! Inosuke-kun's sword color is beautiful!" You happily complement after getting over your scary experience with Haganezuka, but is confused when Tanjiro moved you in front of him, between his legs so, you wouldn't be hit by Haganezuka's continues throwing of fist. "I'm happy for you Inosuke, since your sword was chipped all over." He said with a normal smiling face while taking Haganezuka's punches. You just sat there with a poker face.

"How do you like the grips?" Kanamori questioned, "The thing is, this is the first time I've ever forged swords for a dual-wielder." He added.

Haganezuka stopped his punches, and instead pinched Tanjiro's cheek and reached for yours. "Ouch, ouch." You whined.

Inosuke stood up and walked over to a pond with rocks. He sits and begin searching for something among the rocks.

"Master Inosuke?"

Inosuke stopped when he held a medium-size rock, making all of you anticipate at his next action. He raised his hand that holds the rock and immediately started hammering the blade of his sword.

All of you screamed in horror.

"Better." Inosuke mutter in an arrogant yet relief way, while you and Tanjiro held the raging Kanamori back. "I'll kill you, you miserable brat! You bastard are you flaunting it!?"

Inosuke merely glanced at Kanamori before doing what he had done to his other sword. This only added fuel to the fire, hearing the sound of a blade getting hammered, "Bastard! That's it! You're a dead man!" He angrily screamed while wiggling around from you and Tanjiro's grasp.

"We're sorry!"

.

.

.

.

"Unbelievable! He's unbelievable!" Kanamori shouted as he walks with Haganezuka. 

"We're sorry!" You and Tanjiro apologized and kept bowing while the walk away.

"Taking a stone those swords? Unbelievable!"

"We're extremely sorry!"

_______________________________________________________________

Thus, your training continued. Day and night you continued doing the Total Concentration Breathing, and making it your hobby.

You watched with hawk's eyes, Tanjiro and Kanao's game of tag. Noticing the big growth of Tanjiro's agility and reflexes, and it certainly proved to be right when he grab Kanao's hand. Your eyes widen, and unconsciously run towards him exclaiming, "You did it!"

"I did it!" He hugged you, squishing your cheeks together. You giggled at his cheerfulness before pulling back, "Now, it's your turn (Y/N). You can do it too!"

Kanao stared at both of you, 'Siblings...' She stared at her hand before looking back at you.

You took a big breath, letting out a shaky breath in the process, 'I don't want to disappoint Tan-nii, so I'm gonna give it my all!' You walked over and bowed at her, giving her a smile as you lift your head.

Soon, the game of tag begins, your feet instantly took off. And as expected, her reflexes were still a little bit faster than yours. 'This is what I expected so, I gotta go with my plan!' You nodded to yourself, before opening your mouth, "Kanao-chan!" You called her from behind.

She was slightly surprised but nonetheless, turned her head to look at you. Her eyes widen when you were nowhere to be seen, 'In front!' She quickly thought but was too late when you appeared in front of her and tackle her with a hug.

You giggled at her baffled face, "Got you!"

"(Y/N)! You did it! You're awesome!" Tanjiro happily exclaimed, running towards you and raised you in the air, like a baby.

"Yes! I did it! I won!" 

While celebrating, Kanao look at both of you in slight awe, 'Siblings are...'

Next, is the cup game, which is what you usually suck at. 'Geee...I'm not confident at my skills in this game, but I will try my best to win!'

You were up first, which intensified your nervousness. 'Calm down, (Y/N). You can do this!' You reassured yourself before the game begins. 

"You can do it (Y/N)!"

"Onee-chan, you can do it!"

The cheers were unheard because you were too focused, grabbing and stopping a cup. And when Kanao slightly slip out, you immediately grab a cup that she can't reach. 'This is it! I did it! Now all I have to do is—.'

'Kanao-chan's my friend. It would be terrible to splash her face.'

You froze and instead of splashing her face, your hand shifted and medicated water flew over her shoulder.

"Did Onee-chan missed?"

"But she won!"

"You did it!"

You beamed as you realized that you just won against Kanao, in a game you suck. "I DID IT! I WON!" You shouted in glee, jumping around and raising your fist.

Next was Tanjiro's turn, the cup game then started when they're ready. Naho, Sumi and Kiyo cheered alongside with you. "Good move! You can do it!" They squeeze your hand, nervous at the game.

Tanjiro managed to grab a cup, and when he's about to splash it on Kanao's face, his sense of reason also got in the way.

'This medicated water stinks. It would be cruel to splash her with it.'

Instead of splashing her face, he put it on top of her head.

Silence...

"He won!"

"Yay!"

"Does that count as winning?"

All of you celebrated while Kanao look lost with a cup on her head. Turning her head to you and Tanjiro, as she completes her thought, 'Siblings are always right there for each other.'

Meanwhile, Zenitsu and Inosuke got even nervous at yours and Tanjiro's progress. 'Oh, crap.' They thought. Well...let's just say, they pushed themselves over their limits when they trained.

.

.

.

.

The moon hover over the night sky, as a chilly breeze run down your skin. You were walking over a room, before opening a door. "Ne-chan?" You softly called out, as you peek and saw Nezuko lying comfortably on bed.

Going inside and gently closing the door behind. You walk to her side and sit on the floor, putting your chin on her bed and watch her sleep. "Ne-chan, I have good news to tell you." You began, "I think my skills are improving and they're better than before, I can feel that my body's more coordinate than before..." You pounder and think of what to say next. "But there's also times where I think I'm not improving, Inosuke-kun is so strong that he can lift three big heavy rocks while I can't even lift one, am I ever gonna get strong?"

Suddenly, the door opened and reveal your brother. "(Y/N)." He smiled at you, "You're here too. How's Nezuko?" He walks towards you and Nezuko's side.

"She's asleep today too." You answer as he sit on Nezuko's bed. "They say that Nezuko could be sleeping to recover her stamina, but it does worry me if she don't open her eyes once in a while."

You listen carefully, as he talks to sleeping Nezuko, "We'll probably be leaving this place soon to go on our next mission. I've healed physically, and gotten a little stronger, too." He looks at you, "And I assume (Y/N) already told you about herself too."

Nodding in reply, he continued, "I think Zenitsu and Inosuke will be with us. They're both good guys." He smiles before returning to normal, "To turn you back into a human, we gotta defeat the strongest demon that we can, and send Miss Tamayo their blood samples."

You lightly bit your bottom lip at his words, 'Tan-nii can do it, he's strong and skilled more than me. Can I even do something that'll help him?'

"I know you can do it, (Y/N)."

"Huh?" Both of you were confused and stared at each other, "Tan-nii did you just say something?"

"Eh? No. Did you say something?"

Staring at each other before trailing to Nezuko. A wide smile on your face as you said, "Ne-chan! Don't be sneaky, you just encouraged us, didn't you?"

Tanjiro agreed with a smile, "We'll try our hardest, okay?"

This moment of the Kamado siblings, certainly proves the curious thought of Kanao Tsuyuri.

'Siblings are always right there for each other.'


	26. New Mission (End of Season 1)

The sounds of clashing of cups were heard from the intense game of Kanao and Tanjiro. Their hands were going back and forth as they block each other with incredible speed.

"Holy—." Zenitsu couldn't even finish as he watch them.

"Look at them go..." Inosuke mutters with amazement beside you, while you agreed with him, "I know right!"

But the intense game was ended by Kanao when she successfully grab a cup before Tanjiro could stop her. "You sure are fast, Kanao!" Tanjiro complimented and Kanao just stared at him.

"Your record is now ten losses and ten wins." Aoi informs Tanjiro.

You didn't know but you were more hyper than usual, standing quickly and headed to Tanjiro's side. "Tan-nii! You're amazing! You're awesome!" You exaggerated your compliment by throwing your hands in the air, "You're already tie with Kanao-chan! Tan-nii's super awesome!" You said in a happy and loud voice.

Tanjiro blinks for a second before an aura of happiness and satisfaction radiates from him. He giggles in a proud tone, feeling giddy at your compliment. "Hehehe~ My little sister is really the best~ thank you (Y/N)...hehehehe~." He said in a merry and blissful tone, followed by his gleeful giggles. 

Well, who wouldn't be happy if they have an encouraging sibling.

The Kamado siblings never feel shame or embarrassment when showing affection to each other.

Tanjiro hugs you, squishing your cheeks together while still giggling from your last comment. You hugged back, wrapping your arms around him, giggling back at him before kissing him on the cheek like you always do when you were kids. 

This scene made Zenitsu want to dismember someone with a sword while Inosuke wanted to gouge his eyes out. They really weren't used to family kisses and hugs, or they just haven't met siblings that are close and tender to each other as you guys were, including Nezuko.

'This stupid siblings...their bond are no joke. Hmph! I won't lose! My boar mom showered me with affection by always cleaning me! Hehehe! Take that over your weak ass bond!'

'Damn you Tanjiro, if you weren't (Y/N)-chan's brother I would've slaughtered you right now! That kiss! Her kiss! That was supposed to be mine!'

After your sweet family bonding moments. You both detach from the hug and stood up, Tanjiro offered the two for a run, which Zenitsu reply with a question, "You mean while doing Total Concentration, Constant?"

"Yeah."

Tanjiro smacked Zenitsu's stomach, to make it firm. "Keep this up the whole time?" Zenitsu complains with a dejected voice.

"Monjiro!" Inosuke called out and stick out his already firm muscular stomach, Zenitsu didn't missed the oppurtunity and immediately punch it a couple times but it didn't affect him one bit.

"You're all brawn and no brains!"

A smile form on your lips, enjoying the moment before calling out to them, "Let's go!"

.

.

-After a day-

.

.

It was the crack of dawn, everything is quiet as all of you sleeps soundly, but not until a loud voice is heard from the window.

"It's morning! Kraa! Wake up!" A kasugai crow yells.

"What the heck?" Inosuke, groans out, still tired from the previous training.

"What's going on?" Zenitsu groggily says as he sits up with drools running down his chin. Tanjiro is immediately up and awake, unlike you who's trying your best to open your eyes but miserably fails and fell back to sleep.

The crow began, "The casualties of the Infinite Train are increasing." It continues, "More than 40 are now missing. You are to join Kyojuro Rengoku on site." It finishes with one last note, "Head west at once!"

__________________________________________________________________

"Yay! Yay! We're going somewhere far! I can't wait!" You happily skipped through the hallways, not really looking at where you're going because you were too excited to even mind your surroundings.

Unknowingly to you, a tall male appeared around the corner you're walking.

Your eyes widen as you crashed into his chest, bouncing backward because of the impact. You lightly rubbed your nose, before looking up to see who it was.

He's a tall muscular boy with long black hair, worn in mohawk style, wearing a dark olive-green uniform over a purple sleeve less yukata. He had an intimidating aura around him, as he just stood there without any movement.

Blinking your eyes, you stared at him, thinking, 'Wow, he's so tall and muscular...and kinda intimidating. But have I met him before?' You continued to stare at him but got confused when he's not making any movement, 'Huh? He looks tough but why does he seem so...stiff?'

He continued to stood there like a statue, while his brain is having an internal crisis, 'I crashed into a girl, I crashed into a girl, I crashed into a girl and she's so small. I should apologize—.'

"Ah!" You suddenly yelled, causing him to flinch. Dramatically pointing at him with your index finger, "You're the mean guy at the Final Selection!" You exclaimed in a cheerful tone, celebrating that you were finally able to remember someone and not realizing what you just said to him.

His world crashed.

Instantly, sweat started to dribbles down his face, nervously gulping a lump in his throat.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's your name? How old are you? How tall are you? How did you get so strong in a short amount of time? Please tell me!" You bomber him with questions with stars in your eyes, really eager to know him.

He was silent for a moment before looking down, making you halt your questions at him. "I..." He started, before running off to your opposite direction. "I'm sorry!" He yelled and disappear around the corner.

Confusion is what you feel after he left. Your head tilted to the side, 'Huh? Huh?? Huh??? Did I made him upset? Maybe I asked him too many questions.' You were starting to feel guilty.

'The next time I see him, I'm gonna apologize!'

.

.

.

.

"Aoi-chan!" You called at her as head towards her direction, "Have you seen Tan-nii? I can't find him."

"Oh, he just left a few minutes ago, if you go now maybe you could catch up to him." She informed while hanging a laundry.

You think for a moment before saying, "Before I go to Tan-nii, I want to thank you for being a good friend." You began, "At first I was nervous because you were a strict person but as time goes by I found out that you're a really caring person! Thank you for your hard work!"

She turns her head to you with wide eyes before softening, "Hmm! Same here as well! I'm glad that I could meet another good friend!"

You grinned at her before going, "Bye bye, Aoi-chan! See you soon!" You wave your hand.

"See you too!"

.

.

.

.

While searching for your brother, you accidentally found someone instead. And he was not happy about it.

"Kazuki-kun!" You called him, which immediately sends a don't bother me aura around him.

"You're pretty bold aren't you? Already calling me by my first name. Do you have any sort of delicacy?" He says in an irritated tone.

"Have you seen, Tan-nii?" You ignored his comment, because you probably forgot the meaning of delicacy and instead focused on finding your brother.

"No."

"Oh..."

"..."

"..."

"If you don't have anything to say, then I'm gonna leave."

"W-Wait!" You yelled louder than you meant to, which irritates him more. He absolutely hates loud noises.

"What?"

"Um...we're going to leave soon. So I just wanna say thank you for being a good friend."

'A good friend?' He raised his eyebrow in confusion.

You continued, "I know that you're a good person Kazuki-kun, so I wanna say a proper goodbye to you." Bowing down your head in a respectful manner, "I hope in the future that we can work together! Thank you for your efforts!"

He was honestly shock that you even thanked him, considering that he's completely rude to you all the time. "It's... It's just part of my job, you don't have to thank me for it. Just focused on slaying demons."

You gave him a grin before waving goodbye and running off.

"A good friend, huh." He mutters.

.

.

.

"Hmmm? Where's Tan-nii? Ah!" You spotted Kanao, holding a coin in her hand. You skip towards her, "Kanao-chan! Have you seen Tan-nii?"

She flinched before opening her mouth, "He just left a moment ago." She said in a soft quite voice.

"Ah, I see— AAAHHH!" You suddenly shouted, making her jump in surprised. "K-Kanao-chan...did you just talked?! You spoke just now, right!? I'm not hallucinating, right?!"

She stutters, "I-uh...yeah." She muttered shyly.

"Wowwwwww..." You awed at her, before going back to normal, "Then why did you decided to talk right now? I mean...I really want to talk to you for a long time but I don't know how."

Kanao's cheeks started to become red, as she started, "That's because your brother made a bet with me on this coin." She showed you a bronze coin, that has a carving 'Heads' and 'Tails' on either side. She continued, "He said that when the coin flipped up Heads then I'll decide on my own and not based on this coin." She finished explaining.

"Ohhhh..." You curiously stared at the coin and her, before a question pops in your mind, "Kanao-chan, do you like Tan-nii?"

A blush erupted from her face when he heard your question, "Eh? L-Like? I like him?" She glanced at your face before muttering a small yes.

"Me too!" You exclaimed with a big grin, "I love Tan-nii a lot! He's the best big brother in the world!"

She blinks in confusion before thinking, 'So that's what she meant by like.' She lightly sweatdrops.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I got carried away." You giggle in slight embarrassment, "We're going to leave soon, so I really wanna say this to you that even if you were quiet, you were still a good friend to me." You smiled at her, "When I first joined the Demon Slayer Corps I was so nervous because there were so few girls, that's why I didn't made any female friends at all." You said in a dejected tone.

You continued, "I was thankful for Tan-nii, I still am, for being with me. I'm also thankful that I met guys like Zenitsu-kun and Inosuke-kun, but I'm more thankful because I met another female swordsman and that's you Kanao-chan!" Your tone becoming more cheery as you continue, "I felt relieved and comfort at the same time when I found out that your also a swordsman, plus you're really skilled! And oh!...um..I'm sorry for speaking so much, it's because this is my first time talking to you that I feel like I can't stop."

Kanao smiles at you, shaking her head, "No..don't worry, it's all right. In fact, I'm glad that's what you think of me." She added, "I'm also thankful that I met kind people like you and Tanjiro-kun. Seeing you two made me happy. Thank you."

You smiled at her, "Same here! Well then..." You started to walk away, waving your right hand in the air, "I'll be going now! See you again!" You exclaimed and finally left.

Kanao gave you a close eyed smile, "See you soon."

_____________________________________________________________________________

While you were dressing up, you accidentally stumbled upon a box. 'Huh? Where did this came from?' Confused at the box, you examined and inspect it for a while before opening it. Your eyes widen, as you find a moon hanafuda earrings. 'Oh! This was given to me by Sabito!'

You took it out of the box, tracing it with your fingertip, 'How did Sabito get this? Where did he get this? Can spirits even make things?' You were definitely curious, and got a lot of unanswered questions.

You jumped in fear, when the door suddenly opened but it was the person you were looking for all this time. "Tan-nii! Where were you?"

"Sorry, I was just saying goodbye to the people in here." He caught the moon earrings from the corner of his eyes. "Hmm? A hanafuda earrings? Where did you get this (Y/N)?" He walks in front of you and curiously inspect it.

"It was given to me by Sabito."

"Eh? Sabito gave it to you?" He continued to look at it, "Wow, these are so cool. They're beautiful, it's kinda similar yet different to my sun hanafuda earrings."

You eyed the moon earrings, Tanjiro noticed this and smiles, "Want to try them on?"

You were taken back, because you honestly want to try them on but you don't wanna hurt Tanjiro's feelings if you take off his sun hanafuda earrings.

"I can?"

He nods with a gentle smile, "It was a gift right? It's yours now, so it'll be a waste if you don't wear them." He says while putting on the moon hanafuda on both of your earring holes.

"There!" He pulls back, and admired your new hanafuda earrings. "It suits you! And I think that we're a match!" He puts on his sun hanafuda earrings back.

You try to smile but your eyebrows were a sad frown. This made Tanjiro confused, "Huh? What's wrong? (Y/N), are you not happy about your new earrings?" He worriedly said, panicking if he had done something wrong.

You shook your head no, "That's not it..." You said in a conflicted frown, "You said that it's the proof of our strong bond, so that we'll never be separated from each other." Your eyes were getting teary, glancing at his hanafuda earring, "Are we gonna get separated??"

Tanjiro panics and immediately regrets what he said at that time, "N-No! That's not true (Y/N)! You're big brother will never be separated from you!" He gently wipes down your years before they fall, he added, "And besides, even if you're not wearing my earring our bond is still strong as ever. So don't be sad and smile for me, okay?"

You nod with teary eyes but still smiles for him. "Okay! If Tan-nii says so!"

"That's the smile! Come on, we gotta show Inosuke and Zenitsu your new earrings." He held out his hand which you willingly accepts.

"Okay!"

_________________________________________________________________________________

Four big gourds.

Vs.

Four determined swordsmen.

They blow with all their might, while Sumi, Naho, and Kiyo cheered them on, "You can do it! You can do it!" 

Bam!

"Yay!" They celebrated, before giving you a basket full of rice balls. "Here you go!"

"Thanks!"

Inosuke was about to snatch a piece when Zenitsu grab him by his shoulder. He scolded, "Don't eat it now!" But of course, Inosuke didn't listen and grab two rice balls on both hands.

You were no different than Inosuke, as you eyed the rice balls with hearts in your eyes. 'It looks so delicious...no..no, I can't eat it yet! Suppress the urge (Y/N)!' You shake your head, trying to get rid of your hunger.

"Please go out and defeat tons of demons!" The three girls commented.

Tanjiro, who's the only one paying attention, replied, "We'll do our best!"

"I told you not to eat it now!" Zenitsu angrily yelled from the sides, before grabbing Inosuke by the neck. 

"Shut up!" Inosuke reprimand as he continues to eat the rice balls, while you stand infront of the basket with rice balls, contemplating if you should give out to your desires. 

'Should I eat it or not? I wanna eat it but I don't wanna be rude...'

By the three girls perspective, you look like a puppy who wanted a treat, so they decided that you should get one, "Onee-chan, you can grab a piece if you want. Onee-chan totally deserves it."

You instantly beam at their words, "What?! Really?! Thank you!" With no hesitation, you grab a piece for yourself and munched on it, humming that they were delicious.

Zenitsu from the side freeze, '(Y-Y/n)-chan eating a piece?' He looks at you.

You noticed his gaze, before grabbing another rice ball and handed it to him, "Zenitsu-kun, you should also eat some. It's really delicious." You offer with a smile which instantly sends an arrow through his heart.

He clutches his heart, tears of joy leaking down his face, "I-If (Y/N)-chan says it's alright then IT IS ALRIGHT!" It looks like the effect of being love struck affected his vocabulary as well. When he's about to grab the rice ball, out of nowhere a hand with lightning speed snatched it.

And of course, the culprit is Inosuke, as he mockingly munched it down right in front of Zenitsu's face. 

"AaaAAAAAAaaaHHHhhhHH!! Nooooo! My rice ball!" Zenitsu yelled, trembling with shock and anger.

"Inosuke-kun! That's not nice!" You scolded him while you finally finished your rice ball. Sighing, you grabbed two rice balls from the basket, apologizing to Kiyo, "I'm sorry Kiyo-chan, this is the last I promise."

"Hmm! That's all right Onee-chan!"

You turned to the two fighting boys, "Geez, Inosuke-kun." You handed a rice ball to him which confuses him, "You could've told me you wanted some too, you didn't have to steal Zenitsu's like that." You lightly scold before softening, "Here, if you want something you can always ask me, okay?" You offer with a close eyed smile.

There it is again.

The witchcraft feelings that you cast on him.

He slowly took the rice ball in your hand, and look at it like its different than the rest of rice balls. 'Why does this looks different than the others?? The hell? It's literally the same where it came from. Did she put any weird witchcraft in this??' He thought as he examined the totally normal looking rice ball. But in his eyes, it was glowing like gold.

While Inosuke was busy debating if he should eat it or not, you face the crying and whining Zenitsu.

"Zenitsu-kun, cheer up! Here's another rice ball."

He sniffles with glittery eyes, "(Y-Y/N)-chan... Thank you!" He immediately took it, in case if Inosuke tries to steal it again. He was about to take a bite but paused when a sudden thought came on him, 'Do I really wanna eat (Y/N)-chan's gift? I mean, this is a rare chance that (Y/N)-chan's given me anything. It's such a waste to eat it, I think I should preserve this.'

"Huh? Tan-nii?" You mutter in confusion as you finally noticed that Tanjiro's no longer beside you. You looked around and spotted him with Giyuu, from just a mile away.

Quietly heading towards them, you slowly inch towards Tanjiro's back. 

"You can thank me by doing good work." Giyuu said in a monotone voice, noticing your peering eyes over Tanjiro's shoulder.

'Ahh, what are they talking about?'

Giyuu glance at you before looking to the side. "Our mission as Demon Slayers is to kill demons. That's all." He added his last note before disappearing in a blink of an eye.

'Wow, he just disappeared instantly! Awesome! He's so cool!' While busy being awestruck, Tanjiro turns around and is slightly startled to see you right in front of him.

"(Y/N)! At least give me a sign that you're there, I almost bumped into you."

"Tan-nii, let's go! I wanna go!"

He laughs at your excitement, "Hahaha, okay, okay." You and Tanjiro regroup with Zenitsu and Inosuke.

"Okay! You guys!" Tanjiro exclaimed, "We're heading out now!" 

All of you waved goodbyes before finally leaving the headquarters of Demon Corps.

.

.

.

.

Arriving at the station, Four teenagers probably stands out the most as they wear an outdated haori, unlike the people in there who wears modern dresses and suits, plus they have swords.

"Oi...oi! Oi!" A confused yet amazed rough voice says, as Inosuke looks at the train. "Wha... Wh-What..." He murmurs in disbelief before yelling, "What the hell is this creature?!" He points at it while shaking, "I bet this is that thing! The master of this land! The ruler of this land!"

Inosuke runs back to you, Tanjiro and Inosuke, still looking at the train. "See how long it is? So intimidating! No mistake! It looks like it's asleep right now, but don't let your guard down!"

"Uh, no, it's a train, Haven't you ever seen one before?" Zenitsu said in a matter-factly voice, but Inosuke covered his face with his hand.

"Shush! Calm down! I'll lead the charge!" He grabs the handles of his dual swords from his hips. 

"Hold up, Inosuke!" Tanjiro exclaimed.

"Huh?!"

"You never know, it might be the guardian spirit of this land." Tanjiro said while trying to sound smart. He added in a wise tone, "Also you shouldn't attack all of a sudden."

"No, didn't you hear me? It's a train. A railway train, all right? It's a vehicle for transporting people. You country bumpkin!" Zenitsu explained with an annoyed and laid back tone, 'I can't believe I'm with these idiots, at least (Y/N)-chan is not like this.' He looks to your direction.

"Can I be your friend, Mr. Train?"

"No! Not (Y/N)-chan too!"

Stars of excitement forms in your eyes, as you look up and down to examine the train. "Mr. Train, you're really huge! Are you lonely? Do you need a friend? I'm always here if you need one! Are you a guardian? Do you keep everyone safe while you travel around? Will you let us in if we become your friend?"

And there goes your bad habit of asking too many questions when excited.

"A train? So, is that what the crow is talking about?" Tanjiro finally understand what Zenitsu was saying. But all of you look at the quiet Inosuke, as he backs away from the train.

"What's his problem?" Zenitsu questions.

"Inosuke-kun?"

Suddenly, Inosuke screams and steams comes out of his boar nose. He charges, his head lowered and pointed at the train, "Comin' through!" He yells as he slams on the walls of the train.

"Stop it! Talk about embarrassing!"

A whistle is heard across the station. "What are you doing? Hey, you!" Two guards runs towards all of you.

"Hey! These guys have swords! The police! Call the police!"

"Oh! Crap! Crap, crap, crap! Crap!" Zenitsu freaks out, grabbing all of you, as he runs away. "Run!"

After a long period of escaping, the sky started to get dark. 

Zenitsu heavily scolds and blames Inosuke, "Thanks to you, we went through hell, Inosuke! Say you're sorry!"

"Huh?! In the first place, why did we have to run from the police?!"

"We the Demon Slayers aren't officially recognized by the government." Zenitsu explained to Inosuke, "We can't really walk around in broad daylight with our swords. They wouldn't believe us, even if we explained about the demons, it would only confuse them."

"But we're just trying to protect everyone from demons." You said in a sad tone.

Tanjiro agreed, "Even though we're working so hard?"

"Aww, (Y/N)-chan it's all right. I'm sure they'll appreciate it, but still it can't be helped." He added, "For now, let's hide our swords on our backs."

Inosuke chuckles in mischievous tone before showing his bare back with his obvious and totally can be seen dual swords.

"Pfft—Hahaha!" You laughed at his fabulous pose.

"You can totally see them. Put on some clothes, idiot." Zenitsu finally says the obvious.

Choo-choo!

The engine of the train started, releasing its fumes and creating a loud sound.

"Oh, crap! The train's leaving! Are the police still around?"

"We'll have to go even if they are."

Inosuke exclaimed in enthusiastic tone, doing a little jump kick, "I'm taking you on! Master of this land!" As soon as he lands he sprints and chased after the train.

"Oi, idiot!" Zenitsu yells.

"We should go too!" Tanjiro says as he runs.

"Zenitsu-kun let's go!"

The four of you managed to get on the tail of the train, but of course Zenitsu needed a little help in the process.

"(Y/N)-chan! Tanjiro! Inosuke!" 

And of course you three helped Zenitsu get on the running train as well.

Chooka-chooka!

"Man, it's fast!" Inosuke exclaims while looking out in the fields.

You agreed beside him, "I know right! Mr. Train is super fast!"

While you two were bonding, Tanjiro and Zenitsu had a serious talk.

"Tanjiro. Are you really sure about bringing Nezuko along? Wouldn't the Demon Slayer Headquarters be the safest place for her?"

Tanjiro already knew the answer to that question, smiling as he says, "Yeah. It's fine." Looking behind his back and into his wooden backpack, before moving to you. "We promised each other to stay together. Wherever we go Nezuko, (Y/N), and I will never be separated."

After hearing his answer, Zenitsu smiles, respecting Tanjiro's decision. A comfortable silence takes over as memories of yours, Nezuko's and Tanjiro's journey floods his mind.

.

.

'I'm gonna save you no matter what! I swear your big brother will save you!'

.

.

"What would I do if I lose you too? Don't ever do that again."

.

.

"Muzan Kibutsuji! I'm not letting you get away! No matter where you go!"

.

.

"The bond between (Y/N), Nezuko and me... can't be... severed by anyone!"

.

.

"Can't we just stay together forever?"

.

.

'(Y/N), Nezuko... I swear...' Tanjiro's face is full of determination, watching the moving fields in front of him.

You turned around gaze at Tanjiro with a wide smile on your face. He fondly smiles back at you before completing his thought.

'I swear as your big brother that we'll always be together forever.'

.

.

.

-To be continued, Infinity Train Arc-

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!
> 
> I'm done!
> 
> I'm finally done! （；へ：）
> 
> Okay, first of all I wanna say thank you, to your supports, votes and comments. I would never made it this far if it weren't for you guys. You guys are really the best in the world, and I cannot express my gratitude to you. 
> 
> I love you guys!
> 
> This chapter was a struggle to me, because I really wanted to capture the anime's feel when they were about to end the series, my heart clench with excitement and sadness at the last part of this episode so, that's what I was trying to aim for! I hope it worked out, though.
> 
> I'm actually getting a little sad now, that this book has reached the last episode of the anime. But I'm also happy because I'm able to finish a season lol. So yeah, it's kinda bittersweet to me.
> 
> I also wrote several version of this chap, because I was trying to make this more emotional lol idk. But this was the best out of the bunch so yeah XD.
> 
> And I'm going to hold a Q&A in the next chapter, while I edit this book, cause it's such a mess lol, so if you have any questions feel free to comment below! I would love to answer your guys questions. So go berserk!
> 
> And don't worry to those who haven't read the manga, I'll be separating the spoiler questions and not spoiler questions, so you can read without any worries of getting spoiled.
> 
> I, sincerely, from the bottom of my heart thank you.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this book! Have a nice day!


End file.
